Jesse's journey through hoenn
by Jackb26
Summary: Jesse Sparks from Cianwood City, decides to start his pokemon journey in the hoenn region. Follow his journey as he reaches to become a pokemon master. Anime/game logic
1. The beginning of a journey

Hi there, my name is Jesse Sparks. I am from Cianwood City in the Johto region. I'm 11 years of age now and have decided to start a pokemon journey in the hoenn region because I wanted to leave Johto for the first time. This my story.

LB

Aipom and I left early in the morning to get on our boat to Dewford Town. My mom gave me some new pokegear, a map of hoenn, and pokedex from her old friend Professor Elm. "Ai ai aipom" yelled my Aipom. "I really excited too Aipom I can't wait to get there too."

The boat ride to Dewford took two days, I was so excited too get off the boat after one of passengers told me all about how beautiful hoenn is.

When we got off the boat Aipom and I rushed to the pokemon center. When we got there, we sadly learned we had to go to Petalburg city to register. 'No not another boat ride', I thought to myself.

"Mr. Briney has a ferry that can take you there in one hours" ,said the lady at the pokemon center, "it leaves at seven tonight".

"Great, I'll be sure to get on it", Jesse said.

To pass time, Aipom and I went to train on the beach. We worked on his attacks and dodging. Aipom speed was great and his move set seemed alright with quick attack, double team, scratch, and swift. We fought against few trainers and a few wild pokemon. One certain pokemon caught my eye while exploring the cave. It was called makuhita.

The next time I saw it we engaged in battle.

"Go aipom and hit it with quick attack." The opposing pokemon seemed to take little damage from the hit.

The wild pokemon tried to hit aipom with an arm thrust attack, but aipom dodged.

"Aipom use double team then swift", the wild pokemon was ultimately confused and didn't know what which one was real.

Aipom's swift hit it dead on, then makuhita tried arm thrust again but aipom dodged and used quick attack, knocking the wild pokemon down.

I quickly reached for a pokeball and threw at makuhita catching the pokemon inside it. I had done it I had caught my first pokemon.

A while later I boarded the ferry to Petalburg City to register. On the way I talked to my mom and she told me I had an aunt in Littleroot town and she wanted to give me something. I agreed to see her, even if I did not want to see her, because Littleroot town was two routes and one town away from petalburg making it a half a day walk to it.

When I got off, I was finally able to register for the league at the pokemon center, and after that I started the walk to Littleroot.

 _Next time we'll see what routes 102 and 101 and Old Dale town have in store for Jesse and his pokemon._


	2. Jesse's first rival?

_"Dad please don't leave us again"_

 _"Sorry son its for the best, I want you to have this pokemon for when you start your journey." "Please take care of it, Jesse."_

 _"I will dad, please return one day."_

 _"I will son, now goodbye."_

I awoke from the dream drenched in sweat. I hate having dreams like those, they bring back bad memories.

While walking on route 102, my pokemon and I fought countless wild zigzagoons and poochyenas, with the occasional seedot, shroomish, wurmple, or tailow. Most of the wild pokemon battles were really easy because most of the pokemon had a type disadvantage to makuhita or were just overall weak pokemon.

Also, the trainers were weak, one had zigzagoon and a wurmple and one had a silcoon and a wingull, they were too easy fights, until I met him.

"Hey are you another weak trainer" yelled a blonde hair boy, "cause I'm sick of facing them."

"My name is Jesse and I'm not weak a trainer!" Jesse responded with.

"Well my name is Adrian and I'm from Littleroot town and I challenge you to a two on two pokemon battle."

The two trainers threw out their first pokemon, Jesse went with Makuhita and Adrian with an Tailow.

"Makuhita use tackle!" yelled Jesse

"Tailow dodge it and counter with peck attack"

Tailow proved to be too fast for Makuhita, Makuhita was not able to touch once, before getting knocked out with 2 peck attacks in a row.

 _'Oh crap'_ I thought to myself, _'that Tailow is really fast, I hope Aipom's speed can keep up with it'_

"Now go Aipom" Jesse yelled

"Bring on Jesse", said Adrian, "Now Tailow use peck attack!"

"Aipom use double team to confuse it and then use swift." Aipom's swift hit it dead on, Adrian then commanded Tailow to use peck again, but Aipom easily dodged. Aipom then hit it with swift again knocking Tailow out.

"Ok you got lucky Jesse now go Treecko." Treecko was given to him by Professor Birch and looked like it wasn't ready to lose. "Treecko use pound on Aipom"

"Aipom dodge it, then use scratch" Jesse commanded. Both pokemon dodged the incoming attacks, the battle went on with no sides finding an advantage, until Treecko hit Aipom with an absorb attack sucking some of its health back to it.

"Lets finish this treecko hit with pound" commanded Adrian

"Aipom wait till it gets close", Aipom waited till it got close then grabbed with the paw on the back of its tail.

"Aipom throw it and then use swift." Treecko took a lot of damage from the two attacks.

"Treecko use pound on Aipom"

"Aipom use scratch on Treecko"

Both pokemon hit each other at the exact same time. Both pokemon looking beaten up stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until suddenly they both fainted at the exact same time! Ending the battle in a draw.

"You got lucky Jesse, but you still put up a fight and made some good moves." "Why are you going to Littleroot anyway" Adrian asked.

"I'm going to see my aunt, after that I'm going to try to get 8 gym badges, so I could compete in the Hoenn league." I responded

"Me too I started my pokemon journey four days ago with Treecko and I've been training on routes 101, 102, and 103, to prepare for my upcoming gym battle." "When did you start your journey, Jesse?"

"Two days ago I left Cianwood City in Johtoon a boat to start my journey with Aipom and yesterday I arrived in Dewford Town, caught Makuhita, then took a ferry to Petalburg City." "So I'm a beginner just like you, Adrian"

"Well Jesse again you got lucky, I'm better than you and you'll never beat me." "Smell ya later, Jesse boy."

'What a jerk' I thought, "he tied me and has been training for 2 days longer and he already thinks he won the Hoenn league."

When I got to the Old Dale town pokemon center, I looked at my watch and it was three thirty, so I decided to keep moving on to my aunt's. But then when I went outside, out of nowhere I saw a man in a weird uniform running and one man chasing him yelling "help stop that man he stole my documents."

 **What will Jesse do next? Find out next chapter.**

 _The next chapter will be posted tomorrow or friday._


	3. A Father's Wish

_Last time we left off, Jesse saw one man in a weird uniform running and one man chasing him and yelling at him_

"Please stop that man he stole my documents" yelled the man who was chasing the man in the weird uniform, "Hey young man are you a pokemon trainer."

"Yes" I said

"Can you please go get my documents from that man" he said. After that I started running after the man in the weird uniform. I chased him all around town until I ran him into a dead end and screamed at him to give back the documents. But, instead he challenged me to a battle.

"Go, Mightyena" he yelled

"Makuhita come out and use arm thrust." Makuhita's arm thrust nearly knocked the opposing pokemon out. The opposing Mightyena tried a tackle attack in which Makuhita intercepted with an arm thrust, therefore knocking Mightyena out. After that I forced him to give up the stolen documents.

"Hears your documents back" Jesse said.

"Thanks a lot, my name Kyle and I work at Jackson Co. in Lilycove City." said the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jesse Sparks, I'm a beginner trainer from Cianwood City in Johto. I'm going to see my aunt in Littleroot Town, after that I'm going to try to get eight gym badges to compete in the Hoenn League."

"Thats great, good luck to you." "I need to tell you something" Kyle said.

"What is it?"

"That man who stole the documents from me is apart of a crime organization called Team Lunar, I don't know what there up to so keep an eye out for them" Kyle said.

"Got it, I hope I see you again."

After that Kyle said goodbye and Jesse went onto Littleroot. On his way there he saw a pokemon that looked like a blue bird with cloud wings. He looked it up in the pokedex and found out it was called Swablu. Jesse decided he wanted to catch it.

"Go Aipom, use double team" I yelled

"Swa Swa Swablu" said the confused pokemon

"Aipom use swift", Aipom's attack hit Swablu dead on, after a few more hits, Jesse threw a pokeball and Swablu was caught.

About an hour later Jesse was finally there in Littleroot town. Apparently he hasn't seen his aunt whose name is Mindy since he was two, so he doesn't remember her. She is Jesse's dad's sister and she was a former trainer who came in the top 32 in the silver conference in Johto and top 16 in the Evergrande Conference in Hoenn before quitting to pursue a career as a Pokemon doctor. She travels around Hoenn a lot but resides in Littleroot Town.

"Oh my god, Jesse I can't believe its been so long since I've seen you." "What pokemon do you have?" said Aunt Mindy in excitement

"I have three pokemon, the Aipom my dad gave me and I caught a Makuhita and Swablu." I said

"You know your father always wanted you to be a pokemon trainer." "When he first had you he always talked about it and how it would be a dream come true if he saw you won a pokemon league"

"I never knew that" I said.

"I have a gift for you, its the runner-up medal your father won at the silver conference. He requested it to be given to me then to you when he passed away."

"Do you miss your dad, Jesse."

"Yes a lot" I said sadly with a tear in my eye.

The rest of night Aunt Mindy told me stories about my dad and how great of a trainer he was, but he gave it all up to marry my mom and have me. Before I went to bed I put my father's medal in my bag as a good luck charm.

The next morning I woke early at six thirty. My Aunt Mindy made eggs, hash browns, and pancakes which were my favorite.

"I'm going to Lilycove City for two weeks to work at Pokemon Hospital, I will probably ending living there one day and working full time in that hospital." Aunt Mindy said

"Thats great I heard Lilycove City is really nice."

"Yeah but its a lot different than the small Littleroot Town life I'm used to. But Lilycove City is still a really fun place to live" Aunt Mindy said.

At around seven thirty I said I was leaving. She kissed me goodbye and told me..

"Always remember your father's wish"

"I will", as I raised my father's medal in the air. Then I took off I was back in Petalburg City the next morning.

 **Next time we'll see what Petalburg City and Petalburg Woods are like for Jesse.**


	4. Through the Woods to Rustboro

_Last time we left off with Jesse arriving in Petalburg City._

After training on my way back, I felt I was ready to take on the Petalburg gym, until I met this one trainer.

"Norman is one of the strongest gym leaders in Hoenn" said the trainer after I told him I was just a beginner.

"When I first started my journey I went to Rustboro City to battle Roxanne."

"Okay thanks for the advice" I said.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Eddie and I'm from Petalburg City. I've traveled through Hoenn and Sinnoh and competed in their leagues. I'm now off to Johto to try to get eight badges and compete in the their league." "Whats your name?"

"I'm Jesse Sparks from Cianwood City in Johto and I just started my journey four days ago with my Aipom. I just visited my aunt in Littleroot Town and I've also caught a Makuhita and a Swablu."

"That's great, I wish you luck on your journey and I hope we meet again. My ferry leaves in thirty minutes, so I have to go. Bye!" Eddie said.

"I hope I see you again too. Goodbye!" Jesse said. After that Jesse headed to the Petalburg Woods.

Route 104 was the route I had to get through to get the Petalburg Woods, it was a short route, I had one trainer battle, in which I won. I also trained a little and fought some wild pokemon, but it still only took about an hour to get to the Petalburg Woods.

Once I was in the woods I battled countless weak trainers, most of them being bug catchers, it was getting boring and my pokemon weren't getting any better. But, while taking a break, I heard a voice.

"Hey are you not a weak trainer cause I'm sick of fighting them" said the other trainer.

"I'm also tired of fighting weak trainers, so lets battle" I yelled back

"Okay, lets battle two on two, go Lombre" said the other trainer.

I didn't know what a Lombre was, so I used my pokedex and found out it was grass and water. It was a perfect match up for Swablu, so I decided to use it.

"Swablu use peck on Lombre" I yelled

"Lombre dodge it, then use bubblebeam" yelled the other trainer. Lombre's bubblebeam hit Swablu right on, but Swablu still continued to fight.

"Swablu use peck on Lombre" yelled Jesse. After Lombre dodged it, Jesse told Swablu to chase it until it was able to hit Lombre. Lombre tried using bubblebeam to stop Swablu, but Swablu dodged it. Swablu then finally hit Lombre with its super effective peck attack. After that, the battle started to heat up.

"Lombre use fury swipes" yelled the other trainer

"Swablu use fury cutter" Jesse responded. Both pokemon collided with each other at the same time. Lombre was quicker to recover and therefore was able to hit Swablu with fury swipes. Lombre's fury swipes hurt Swablu greatly.

"Lombre end this with a bubblebeam." Swablu was to slow to dodge and was ultimately knocked out by the bubblebeam.

"You did great Swablu" Jesse said as it returned to its pokeball. "Now go Makuhita."

"Maku Makuhita!" yelled the excited pokemon

"Makuhita use arm thrust" Jesse yelled. Arm thrust hit Lombre, Lombre then countered with fury swipes, but it was not very effective. Lombre then tried another fury swipes but right as it got close Makuhita used arm thrust, after the powerful arm thrust hit Lombre, it fell to the ground knocked out.

"That was a smart move by you. But your not going to win this battle, go Bagon" said the opposing trainer.

"Bagon use ember" the ember attack hit Makuhita.

"Makuhita hang in there and use arm thrust." said Jesse

"Bagon counter it with dragonbreath", Bagon's dragonbreath hit Makuhita right before it was about to hit Bagon.

"Now Bagon use headbutt."

"Makuhita use tackle" Jesse said. Both pokemon collided with each other, but Makuhita got right back up and hit Bagon with arm thrust. Bagon then used ember, Makuhita dodged and used a move Jesse didn't know it could use. He then realized Makuhita was using force palm. Makuhita's force palm was really strong and it hit Bagon dead on. Bagon then retaliated with dragonbreath. The battle continued on both pokemon seemed worn out after awhile.

"Bagon hang in there and use ember."

"Makuhita dodge it" Jesse yelled. But Makuhita was too tired to dodged, so the attack hit it.

"Now Bagon use dragonbreath", Bagon's dragonbreath attack hit Makuhita. The damage the attack had caused was too much for Makuhita to continue on. Makuhita fainted a couple seconds later, ending the battle in a defeat for Jesse.

"That was a great battle, my name is Anthony, I have five badges and have caught five pokemon. Who are you?"

"My name is Jesse I just started my journey a few days ago and I am going to challenge the Rustboro gym soon."

"Your good for a beginner, I'll see around, I'm going to challenge Norman", Anthony said.

"See ya" I said.

I walked in the woods for about another hour until I got out. Once I got out I saw a travelers hut and decided to settle in it since it was almost eight o'clock. I was about to go to sleep until I heard someone calling for help. Once I heard them I ran down the road, to see two men trying to steal three little kid's pokemon.

"Give them back" I yelled.

"Just yelling at us won't make us give them back" said the two men.

"Give them back" yelled a girl with brown hair who looked a year or two older than me.

"Okay you'll have to defeat us first then" said the two men

The two men sent out a Tentacool and a Dustox. I sent out Aipom and the girl sent out a Torkoal. The girl and I easily defeated the to men who seemed like they didn't know how battle.

"Give them their pokemon back" said the girl. The men gave back the pokemon then ran away. The little kids thanked Jesse and the girl and then ran home.

"Those were pokemon poachers, they steal pokemon from people and sell them on the pokemon black market. The pokemon rangers and the police think they work for one man named Grant. I'm trying to help because I just earned my Junior Pokemon Ranger badge" said the girl.

"Have you heard of Team Lunar?" I asked.

"Yes, pokemon rangers and the police are trying to get to the bottom of their plans, their a crime organzation and nobody knows their plans" said the girl.

"I stopped a worker for Team Lunar because he stole another man's documents" I said.

"Thats great, my name is Jackie, whats your?"

"I'm Jesse, I just became a trainer four days ago and I'm from Cianwood City in Johto."

"I"m from Slateport City" Jackie said. "I have to go set up camp now so bye."

"Bye" I said.

After that, I went back to the travelers hut and went to bed.

 **Next time, Jesse arrives in Rustboro City**

 _Sorry about the wait guys, I just started two a days for football, so I'm really tired when I get home._


	5. The battle for the Stone Badge

_**Jesse's team update:**_

 _ **Aipom- Moves- Swift, Double Team, Quick Attack, Scratch**_

 _ **Makuhita- Moves- Force Palm, Arm Thrust, Tackle, Fake Out**_

 _ **Swablu- Moves- Peck, Astonish, Fury Attack, Growl**_

"Today's the day" I said to myself when I woke up. I went and trained with my pokemon for a little. Then I was really pumped and anxious to battle Roxanne, so I ran all the way to Rustboro City. Once I got there I was dodging people left and right through the street until I got to the gym.

"I'm here to battle Roxanne" I yelled once I got there.

"Okay but you'll have to get through the gym trainers first" said a boy

"Okay, go Makuhita" I said.

"Go Geodude use rollout", Geodude starting rolling fastly towards Makuhita.

"Makuhita use force palm when it gets close" Jesse said. The boy tried telling Geodude to stop, but it was too late, Makuhita hit it and then Geodude was sent flying backwards.

"Makuhita hit it with arm thrust" Jesse commanded

"Geodude dodge it" yelled the desperate boy, but it was too late again as Makuhita's arm thrust knocked the rock type out.

"Wow your strong" said the boy, "You could give Roxanne a run for her money."

After that, another gym trainer came out and used a Sandscrew which was a ground type so it was easily defeated by Swablu. Then Jesse walked into the main battlefield of the gym and then Roxanne appeared.

"So I guess I have a challenger. May I ask you your name?" Roxanne said

"My name is Jesse Sparks and I'm here to win my first ever gym badge!"

"Well its not going to be that easy" said Roxanne

"The Hoenn League Gym Battle between Jesse the challenger and Roxanne the gym leader may now begin" yelled the Referee.

"Go Aipom" I yelled

"Geodude I chose you" Roxanne responded. "Use rollout Geodude."

"Aipom jump in the air to dodge it." Jesse commanded

"Geodude jump up too and then use mega punch." Geodude's mega punch was super effective against the normal type Aipom. Aipom hit the ground hard after getting hit with mega punch but it still managed to get back up.

"Aipom use double team, then quick attack" Jesse said.

"Geodude use rock throw until you hit the real one." Geodude kept using rock throw until all the fake Aipoms disappeared, but it didn't realize the real one was right behind it. Aipom's quick attack was able to hit Geodude but it had little effect on it because rock types resisted normal type attacks.

"Geodude use Mega Punch."

"Aipom use scratch." Both Pokemon collided but Geodude's mega punch was able to overpower Aipom, therefore Aipom was knocked out.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Geodude is the victor" yelled the referee.

"Nice job Aipom, now go Makuhita" Jesse said.

"Geodude use rock throw."

"Makuhita use arm thrust to block it." Makuhita was able to block the rocks from hitting him.

"Geodude use rollout."

"Makuhita counter with force palm." Makuhita hit the rock type hard with the super effective force palm. Geodude just couldn't take anymore, so it fainted. "Nice job Makuhita!" The victorious Pokemon pumped its fists in the air and yelled at the top of its lungs.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Makuhita is the victor" yelled the referee.

"That was a nice job, Jesse. But this battle isn't over yet. Go, Nosepass."

Nosepass was Roxanne's signature Pokemon. Jesse had heard about it having strong defense. He knew he was in for his toughest fight yet. "Okay, lets do this Makuhita, hit it with force palm."

"Nosepass use zap cannon" commanded Roxanne. Zap cannon stopped Makuhita right in its tracks. "Nosepass use rock tomb." Nosepass then jumped in the air, making a large impact and after rocks came up through the ground trapping Makuhita.

"Makuhita try and punch your way out of the rocks" Jesse commanded.

"While Makuhita doing that, Nosepass use zap cannon." Nosepass's zap cannon hit Makuhita right before it got out. Makuhita looked worn out from all the hits it had taken. "Nosepass finish it up with a rock slide." Nosepass's body became outlined in blue along with a big rock. Then the big rock split into pieces and the pieces move fastly towards Makuhita.

"Makuhita use arm thrust to block the rocks" Jesse said. Makuhita was able to block most of the rocks with a few hitting him. "Now use your momentum and hit Nosepass with a force palm." Force palm was super effective against Nosepass but it wasn't enough to knock it out.

Then it hit me, Nosepass barely moved all battle, so Makuhita had to out speed it. Makuhita wasn't the fastest Pokemon but it sure was faster than Nosepass. "Nosepass use zap cannon" Roxanne commanded.

"Makuhita dodge then use tackle." Makuhita was able to dodge and hit it with tackle. "Makuhita now run behind it and use force palm." Makuhita was too close for Nosepass attack, so Roxanne commanded it to dodge. But, it was too late Nosepass was again hit by force palm.

"Nosepass use rock tomb" yelled the desperate Roxanne.

"Makuhita jump to dodge it" Jesse yelled. Makuhita landed on top of the rocks untrapped. "Now Makuhita jump off and use force palm." Makuhita's force palm hit Nosepass hard and after another super effective blow like that one, Nosepass fell to the ground.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Makuhita is the winner, making Jesse the challenger the winner of this gym battle" said the referee.

"Jesse that was great battle, I think you have a bright future ahead. You have great strategic abilities and battling capabilities" Roxanne said.

"Thanks a lot, but my Pokemon were the main reason I won."

"That's right you should always love your Pokemon. Jesse Sparks I'm proud present you with the Stone Badge."

"Thanks a lot" I said.

'I had finally done it, I won my first badge' I thought.

Then I ran out the gym in joy.


	6. To the Rescue

**Sorry about the wait guys. I've been really busy lately, I'll start posting more consistently now.**

 _Last time we left off Jesse beat Roxanne for the stone badge._

After winning his first gym badge from Roxanne, Jesse went to Pokemon center to video chat with his mom. "That's great, you won your first gym badge", his mom said. "Are you having fun on your journey?"

"Yes I'm having a blast", Jesse said.

"Thats great, your Uncle Ricky would like to talk to you", she responded with. Uncle Ricky was Jesse's mom's brother. He was a former trainer, who later opened up a Pokemon ranch outside of Violet City in Johto.

"Hey Jesse, I heard you won your first gym badge", Uncle Ricky said.

"I sure did", Jesse retorted.

"Congrats, I'd like to tell you about something. Anytime time you deposit a Pokemon through the storage system, it will come to my ranch and reside there until you withdraw it", Uncle Ricky said.

"Thanks, Uncle Ricky", Jesse said.

"Anytime", he responded with.

Jesse then said bye to both his mom and Uncle Ricky. While eating lunch he found, he should head back to Dewford Town to battle Brawly for his next gym badge. On his way out he heard a voice calling his name.

"Jesse over here", the voice said. I looked around for a couple seconds, until I saw who it was. It was Jackie the Junior Pokemon Ranger he met a couple days ago while battling some Poachers. "Follow me", she said. So, I followed her for a couple of minutes, until we went into this house. Inside there were a few other Junior Rangers, and two older guys.

"Jesse we need your help with something", Jackie said.

"What do you need", I responded with.

"Okay so Scott here, saw and overheard a three Team Lunar members camping outside of Rustboro City on Route 116. They had some Pokemon in cages and said they were waiting for a helicopter to arrive, so they could take the Pokemon to the lab to experiment on them. Team Lunar has been known to hurt Pokemon in their experiments, so we have to stop them", Jackie told me.

"So what do you want me to do", I said.

"We want you to help us fight the members. Will you help us?"

"Sure", I responded. After that, the older man told me the plan. The helicopter was going pick them up at six, we were going to attack them at five. It was three thirty and it was an hour walk, so we were going to leave soon. They had about ten Pokemon on guard, but they most likely had others in their pokeballs. The five of us were to use our nineteen Pokemon in total to attack their Pokemon and free the imprisoned Pokemon. While waiting to leave I told Aipom, Makuhita, and Swablu what we were about to do. They all seemed ready for it.

"Okay everybody it's time to leave" said one of the Junior rangers.

Nobody said a word the whole entire walk, until we got close. Mike one of the older guys told us to hide it the bushes. He said he was going to try to catch them off guard with his Camerupt's fire blast attack.

"Camerupt use fire blast", yelled Mike. After that I sent out all my Pokemon. The Team Lunar members threw nine other Pokemon out making it nineteen pokemon on each side.

"Makuhita use force palm on that Zangoose. Swablu use peck on that Machop. Aipom use swift on that Gulpin", I yelled. Every Pokemon gave it all they got, my Pokemon won their battles easily because of two of them had type advantages and none of the members were commanding the Pokemon he faced. He then told his Pokemon to help out with the stronger Pokemon being commanded by the Team Lunar members. Some of the Pokemon Team Lunar had were strong, they had a Blastoise, Golem, Vibrava, and a Machoke. But, while the others were fighting, I went freed some of the Pokemon. But, when a fire attack hit some flammable material and the whole place went up in flames.

"Everybody find cover", Scott yelled. But I knew there was still a cage of Pokemon in there, so I told Aipom to run with me to free the Pokemon. "Jesse what are you doing", yelled Scott.

"I have to save those Pokemon", I said.

"Wait till the flames are put out", Scott responded.

"No that will be too late", I said. Then Aipom and I ran into the flames. While in there we searched everywhere for five minutes until we found the cage. "Everybody follow me", I told the Pokemon I had just freed. We ran through the camp until we finally got to safety. When I got there I was exhausted.

"Jesse your crazy why did you do that", asked Scott.

"Because it was the right thing to do", I responded.

"You could have waited till the flames were put out, the water Pokemon are fighting the flames right now", Scott said.

"I just couldn't risk the Pokemon being killed", I said.

"Okay, but Mike and I could have went with you. Don't ever do that again with out help", Scott said. Scott was one of the older guys, so I really should have listened to him but it was a mistake by me to go in there alone.

The water Pokemon fought the fire until it was put out. But, once the flames were out. A green helicopter landed and Scott, Mike, and the Junior Pokemon rangers ran. But when Jesse was running he tripped and fell. After that a man in a green suit came walking towards him. "So I see you and your friends decided to mess with Team Lunar's plans", said the man in the green suit.

"Yes, because what you do to Pokemon is wrong", Jesse said.

"Actually we use Pokemon to achieve our ultimate goal", said the man in the green suit.

"Whats your goal", asked an angry Jesse.

"You'll find out one day. I'm sorry I have not formally introduced myself yet. My name is Tyler and I'm the leader of Team Lunar. I'm started Team Lunar to achieve my ultimate goal and I will not be stopped, so I suggest you stay out of my way. Next time you try to stop me there will be major consequences. Now goodbye." After that Tyler hopped in the helicopter and flew away. Jesse then started walking back to Rustboro City. When he was halfway there, he saw Mike.

"Jesse are you okay, we thought Team Lunar captured you", Mike said.

"No they let go and their leader Tyler, told me they had an ultimate goal, but he didn't tell me what it was."

"Well what every their goal is they won't reach it", Mike said. The rest of the way back I thought about what Tyler told me. I wondered about the ultimate goal and what was it.

When we finally got back Mike told me he was a Pokemon ranger and the building we met at was one of the Pokemon ranger offices. When I left Jackie asked it she could talk to me while I walked to the Pokemon center.

"Sure", I said.

"That was a brave move when you ran into the flames to save the Pokemon", she said.

"Yeah I guess, but it was the right thing to do. I'm not a hero you know", I said. We talked the rest of the way to the Pokemon center, but when we were about to go in, we realized something was following us.

"You can come out. We are not going to hurt you", I said. Then an Electrike appeared, but it was not any Electrike, it was the one I saved from Team Lunar.

"I guess it followed me back to Rustboro", I said. The Electrike started talking, but Jesse didn't know what it was saying because it was a Pokemon. So, Jesse asked if it wanted to come on his journey and it nodded yes.

"Go pokeball", I yelled. Now Electrike was now mine.

"Wow that's cool, I hope Electrike is a good Pokemon", Jackie said.

"I'm sure it is", I said. Then Jackie and I went into the Pokemon center and found a room to stay for the night. When morning came, we exchanged goodbyes, then she went to a Junior Pokemon Ranger meeting and I went to route 116 to train for a little before my next gym battle.

 **So a lot happened this chapter, I hope you like it. Again sorry about the wait.**


	7. Stopped by the Champion

**Hey, Guys. There be more chapters posted this week. I start school on August 31st.**

 _ **Jesse's Team:**_

 _ **Aipom- Moves- Swift, Fury Swipes, Scratch, Double Team**_

 _ **Makuhita- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Knock Off, Tackle**_

 _ **Swablu- Moves- Peck, Growl, Fury Attack, Round**_

 _ **Electrike- Moves- Spark, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Leer**_

* * *

After training on route 116 for a day, I decided to venture back to Petalburg City to board a ferry. That meant had to go through the Petalburg Woods again, which I did not want to do. But, I had to go back through them, so Aipom, who was now sitting on my shoulder, and I went into the woods.

While walking I tried to dodge every bug catcher and weak looking trainer. Every now and then I had to battle one of them, but I dodged most of them. While taking a break, a trainer with brown hair approached me asking for a battle. I thought he was another weak trainer, but by the looks of his face, I knew he wasn't messing around. "Okay lets do this three on three." I said.

"Lets go then." he responded. "Shroomish, lets go."

"Aipom, I choose you." I said. "Use swift!" Shroomish unable to dodge the attack, took a direct hit.

"Shroomish try mega drain." yelled the other trainer. Shroomish's eyes lit up and then green beam shot out, trying to suck the energy out of Aipom, but Aipom dodged it.

"Aipom use double team ,then use fury swipes."

"Shroomish use headbutt on all the Aipoms." commanded the other trainer. But, before Shroomish could hit the real Aipom, it was hit by fury swipes. "Shroomish counter with headbutt."

"Aipom use scratch." I yelled. Both Pokemon collided at the same time.

"Shroomish use headbutt."

"Aipom wait till it gets close." I said. Aipom waited and hit it with swift. Shroomish was sent backwards and then fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Shroomish return, go Poochyena."

"Aipom return, Makuhita come on out." I said.

"Poochyena use tackle."

"Makuhita use arm thrust." Arm thrust was able to overpower tackle. It was super effective on the dark type Poochyena. "Now Makuhita finish it with force palm." Poochyena was not quick enough to dodge it was knocked out. "Nice job, Makuhita." I yelled.

"Maku Maku Makuhita." screamed the passionate Pokemon.

"Combusken I chose you." said the other trainer. "Now use ember." Makuhita was too slow to dodge it, so it took the attack head on. "Now Combusken use double kick."

"Makuhita intercept it with force palm." I commanded. Both Pokemon hit each other and took damage from the attacks. The battle continued on with Combusken being able to dodge Makuhita's attacks and counter with its attacks, before finishing it with a peck attack. "Makuhita great job, now go Swablu." "Swablu use peck."

"Combusken use double kick." But, Swablu was able to get there before Combusken, therefore hitting Combusken with a super effective attack. "Combusken use ember." Ember was able to burn Swablu badly.

"Swablu you have to fight through it, use peck again."

"Combusken try your peck attack." But again Swablu was able to get there before Combusken.

"Swablu use peck again." I yelled.

"Combusken dodge it!" yelled the desperate trainer. Combusken was too worn out to dodge. Swablu's third super effective peck attack knocked it out. "Combusken no!" said the boy as he ran up to his Pokemon.

"Your Combusken is quite something." I told him.

"Thank you, are you Jesse Sparks?" he asked.

"I am." I said confused.

"Oh cool, Adrian my neighbor from Littleroot Town told me about how he tied you and he said your also a beginner too. He also said you got lucky, but I didn't believe him because he lies a lot and is kind of a jerk. He started his journey a day before with his Treecko and he told he beat the Rustboro gym." responded the trainer.

"Yeah Adrian seems like a jerk and I beat the Rustboro gym too, how about you?" I responded.

"I lost the first time but these last few days I've been training really hard and I hope I could beat Roxanne tomorrow when I challenge her. Oh and my name is Mason."

"Well I wish you good luck, I hope I see you around." I said. We exchanged goodbyes, then I went on to Petalburg City and he went to Rustboro. It took a couple more hours to get through the woods to Petalburg City. Right when I got there I boarded a ferry and the most famous professor in Hoenn was on it, Professor Birch! "Hi Professor." I said. I introduced myself to him and he also introduced me to one of the trainers who started with Mason and Adrian, her name was Jade and she started with Mudkip and had also won the Stone badge.

"I'm going to Dewford Town to drop off some papers." Professor Birch told me. "So where are you from Jesse?" he asked.

"I'm from Cianwood City in Johto, but I started my journey in Hoenn with my Aipom because I wanted to leave Johto for the first time."

"That's cool." they both said.

"Besides Mudkip, I also have a Nuzleaf and a Aron. What other Pokemon do you have besides Aipom?" asked Jade.

"I caught a Makuhita in Granite Cave because my ship landed in Dewford Town, I caught a Swablu outside of Littleroot, and an Electrike followed me after I saved it from Team Lunar."

"I have two questions for you why did you go to Littleroot Town in the first place, you could have just went to Rustboro City after the ferry took you to Petalburg. And were you apart of that group that saved those Pokemon on Route 116." asked Jade.

"I visited my aunt in Littleroot Town and yes I was apart of that group." I said. Right after I said that a group of poachers in a boat demanded to give them our Pokemon. "Not with out a fight." I yelled at them. Jade and I used our Pokemon to fight off the first group of poachers really easily.

"Nice job." she said. But then three boats of poachers came and we were outnumbered greatly.

"Now will you give us your Pokemon and we will also take the ferry too." said one of the poachers.

"Not in a million years." I screamed.

"Okay will have to do this the hard way." said one of the poachers. But out of nowhere a man on jetski appeared and hopped on the ferry and threw out six powerful looking Pokemon.

"Leave before I sink your boats." he screamed.

"Oh crap its him again, lets go." said a poacher. And then all the boats sped away.

"Thank you so much, sir. And also who are you?" I asked.

"I am Steven Stone, the champion of the Hoenn region."

"Oh my god its you!" screamed Jade. "I always wanted to meet you and thank you so much for fighting off those poachers."

"I was just doing what was right." Steven said. Then he hopped on his jetski and sped away into the distance.

"Okay lets get this ferry to Dewford Town before anymore poachers come." said Mr. Briney, the driver of the ferry. Another hour passed until we got to Dewford Town. And when we got off, Professor Birch said he wanted to give me something.

"Jesse thanks for fighting off those poachers, so as a present I want to give you this Pokemon egg, my breeder friend gave me. I'm no trainer so I wanted to give it someone, but I didn't know who. So, since you fought off that first group of poachers I decided to give it to you." Professor said.

"Thank you, what Pokemon is it?" I asked.

"You can't tell what Pokemon it is just from its egg. I hope you take good care of it." he said as he walked away.

"I will." Then I let out all my Pokemon to show them it. When I went to bed I couldn't stop thinking what the Pokemon egg would turn out to be.


	8. The Brawl with Brawly

**Sorry about the wait. I don't know how much I will post during the school year because of schoolwork, homework, and football.**

 _ **Jesse's team:**_

 _ **Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team**_

 _ **Makuhita- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Knock off, Tackle**_

 _ **Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Round, Growl**_

 _ **Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack**_

 ** _Pokemon Egg- unknown_**

* * *

After spending the night right outside of town, I decided I was ready to take on the Dewford Town gym. I was super excited at the time, so I ran through the streets with Aipom. I did get yelled at by a man since I woke him up because of Aipom making noise and it was eight in the morning. When I finally got there, I ran in only to find out Brawly was at his favorite island to surf at and was gone for another two days. "Dammit." I said to myself when I walked out the door.

"Why did you say that?" Jade asked while walking towards me.

"Because Brawly is gone for another two days, so I can't battle him today."

"Oh that sucks, I was going to battle him too. But I guess I'll go board a ferry to visit Slateport City for the next two days. So, see ya." Jade responded. The first day all I did was train and think of my battle plan for Brawly and his fighting types. Makuhita learned vital throw which was great. But, the problem with that is that he first used it on Aipom starting a feud between the two. I fortunately broke it up before someone got hurt, but the two now avoid each other. The next day after training for a little, I realized my Pokemon and I needed a break. So, I went to a contest. Contests seemed interesting, but they just weren't for me.

The next day at noon I saw Brawly walking into the gym. "I, Jesse Sparks, challenges you to a gym battle, Brawly!" I yelled.

"Okay Jesse, but you have to get through the gym trainers first." Brawly responded.

"Got it I'll battle them once I get in." When I walked in the first gym trainer appeared. I defeated him in a couple minutes with Swablu because his Machop was weak to it and he only had one Pokemon. The other one was little harder with Meditite and Aron, but Swablu and Makuhita still beat them quickly. After that I was ready to face Brawly.

"I hope your ready, Jesse, I'm not easy to beat." called Brawly from across the battlefield.

"I always ready for a fight, Brawly." I responded.

"This is an official Pokemon league gym battle between Jesse the challenger and Brawly. This battle will be three on three, only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin!" yelled the referee.

"Electrike go!" I yelled

"Go Machop." Brawly yelled. "Machop use Karate Chop."

"Electrike use Thunder Fang." Both Pokemon ended up taking some damage from the attacks since they hit at the same time. "Electrike hang tough and use quick attack." Electrike's attack hit Machop before it could dodge, but it did little damage to the fighting type.

"Ha! you think your normal type attacks will be able to defeat Machop." Brawly said. "Now Machop use Karate Chop."

"Electrike dodge it." But Machop was able to land the attack just in time. The attack was really powerful and it was a wake up call for Jesse because it showed how strong Machop was.

"Machop finish it off with low kick." commanded Brawly.

"Electrike jump to dodge it and then use thunder fang." Jesse said. Electrike did just that. It ended up catching Brawly by surprise.

"Machop use Karate Chop."

"Electrike dodge it." Electrike was able to dodge the attack.

"Machop chase Electrike until you can hit it." Machop started to chase Electrike around the battlefield.

"Electrike stop until Machop gets closer." After Machop got closer Electrike started running again. "Electrike run towards that wall." Once Electrike got within a couple feet of the wall it turned right.

"Machop stop before you run into the wall." Brawly yelled. But Machop was going to fast to stop, so it ended up crashing into the wall. "Is that legal?" asked Brawly.

"There's no rule against it." said the referee.

"Electrike while Machop is down, use thunder fang." Jesse commanded. Machop was too slow to get up and it was hit.

"Machop are you alright?" Brawly said. When Machop rolled over it had swirls in its eyes.

"Machop is unable to battle, the winner is Electrike." said the referee.

"Great job Jesse, but jumping and running other Pokemon into walls won't work this time. Go Meditite!" yelled Brawly. "Use Focus Punch"

"Electrike use spark." Meditite's focus punch out sped it, sending Electrike backwards. "Electrike try using spark again, but Meditite was running towards it to use force palm. The second hit nearly knocked Electrike out, but it still got up. "Electrike use thunder fang."

"Meditite use force palm." Right when both Pokemon were about to collide, Electrike jumped up to dodge and used thunder fang. "You lucky bastard!" yelled Brawly. "Meditite use force palm again!"

"Electrike dodge it." Jesse commanded.

"Meditite keep using it to you hit it." Meditite kept trying using force palm until it ran Electrike into a corner, Electrike had no where to dodge so it took a direct hit. After being hit Electrike fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Meditite is the winner." said the referee.

"Great job, Electrike you did amazing." Jesse said. "Now Makuhita I chose you."

"Okay Meditite lets start this off with force palm." Brawly said.

"Makuhita intercept it with your our force palm." Makuhita's force palm hit Meditite's, but it sent both Pokemon backwards. For a while the battle went on without any side able to find an advantage, until Brawly used something he was meaning to use the whole time.

"Meditite use confusion." yelled Brawly.

" _Oh crap",_ I thought. The attack caused a lot of damage to the fighting type Makuhita. "Makuhita use arm thrust."

"Meditite dodge then use confusion." Brawly commanded. Meditite was quick enough to dodge and then hit Makuhita with another super effective attack. After being hit Makuhita stood there for a couple seconds and then fell backwards.

"Makuhita is unable to battle, Meditite is the winner." said the referee.

"You did great Makuhita, now take a good long rest." I said to cheer the Pokemon up.

"Jesse, I worn down Makuhita's health, so I could knock out with two confusion attacks. You might want to come up with a new strategy to win this fight." Brawly told me.

"I'm depending on you, now go Swablu." I yelled. "Use fury attack." The attack was able to hit Meditite before it could dodge, but it did little damage.

"Now Meditite show it a real attack, use force palm." Brawly said.

"Intercept with peck." Fortunately, the peck was there just in time to stop force palm, but it didn't do any damage because all did was block an attack.

"Use force palm again." shouted Brawly.

"Dodge then use peck." I commanded. Swablu was able to dodge and land a super effective attack.

"Meditite try force palm again."

"Swablu do the same thing as last time." I said. Swablu did just that and landed another super effective attack on the fighting type. "Swablu finish it up with peck."

"Wait till it gets close, Meditite." Brawly said. Meditite waited until Brawly said to jump on Swablu's back.

"Swablu fly around to get it off." I said. Swablu flew around the battlefield trying to get Meditite off, I wanted to tell Swablu to fly right at the ground, but I couldn't risk it getting knocked out and me losing the fight.

"Use focus punch." yelled Brawly. Focus punch knocked Swablu down to the ground and Meditite landed on its feet. Swablu was able to get up but, it still looked like it took some damage. "Use force palm Meditite!"

"Swablu let it get close, then fly upwards." I commanded. Swablu flew upwards as a dodge and used peck.

"Meditite use force palm." Meditite was already damaged badly, so it moved slower than usual.

"Swablu dodge and use peck." I commanded. The slower force palm was easier to dodge and Meditite was also too slow to dodge, so it took another super effective peck attack. One more peck attack did the trick and Meditite finally fainted.

"Meditite is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner." said the referee.

"Nice job, Swablu, lets take out his final Pokemon." I said.

"Just warning you Jesse, winning will not be easy. Go, Makuhita!" Just like me Brawly also had a Makuhita, I heard about it being really strong.

"Lets start this off with peck, Swablu." I yelled.

"Makuhita use force palm." Makuhita's force palm was able to overpower the peck attack and it did a good amount of damage to Swablu who was supposed to be strong against fighting types.

" _God damn, Makuhita is strong this is going to be a tough battle."_ I thought. "Swablu try peck again."

"Makuhita use force palm."

"Swablu fly upwards to dodge and then use peck." The dodge caught Makuhita off guard and Swablu's attack was strong, but one peck attack was not going to knock out this Makuhita. "Swablu peck again."

"Makuhita block it with arm thrust." Makuhita's strong arm thrust was able to send Swablu backwards. "Now it our turn to be the attacker, Makuhita arm thrust." Swablu was too slow to dodge, so it was hit with another arm thurst attack.

"Swablu you have to hang in there." I said.

"Makuhita finish it with force palm." Brawly commanded.

"Swablu use peck." I yelled. Both pokemon took dmge from both attacks, but Swablu still looked like it was about to be knocked out.

"Use force palm again, Makuhita." Brawly yelled.

"Swablu dodge, then fly behind it and use peck." Swablu was able to dodge and the surprised Makuhita had no time to dodge. Now Makuhita was looking tired out.

"Makuhita, stand strong and use force palm." Brawly yelled.

"Swablu, do the same thing as last time." I said. Swablu did just that, now Brawly did not know what to do. "Swablu use peck again."

"Wait till it gets, close Makuhita and use arm thrust." Brawly said in desperation.

"I knew you would do that, Swablu fly upwards to dodge then use peck." Swablu movements were too fast for Makuhita.

"Finish it off with peck." I commanded. After getting hit by peck, Brawly's most powerful Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

"Makuhita is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner, so the winner of this Hoenn league gym battle is Jesse the challenger." said the referee. After that Aipom and I ran over to Swablu in joy.

"Bro that was great battle." Brawly said in his surfer dude voice.

"Thanks man, your Makuhita is quite something." I responded with.

"Dude your strategy is amazing, your a great for a beginner, I don't why that Adrian kid said you sucked."

"Adrian is a jerk, he tied me in the only battle we had."

"Yeah he beat me in a close fight as well. He had a really strong Grovyle. The next gym is in Mauville city, to get to Mauville you have to go to Slateport City first. Slateport is a pretty chill place, there is a lot to do there. They are having a beach battle tournament in a few days, I think you should compete in it." said Brawly.

"Thanks for the info, I will definitely check out that tournament, hope to see you around." I said.

"Me too, thanks for the awesome battle, later." said Brawly. After that I boarded a boat to Slateport. At around six, I arrived.

"So win your battle?" asked Jade walking towards me with her hands full of shopping bags.

"Yeah, but it was a close one. Are you going to battle him now?"

"Yes, then I'm going to come back for the Beach tournament."

"Cool, I'm battling in the beach tournament too." I responded.

"That's great, see you around." said Jade.

"Bye." I said. While walking through town, I heard a familiar voice.

"Well look who it is." It didn't take me long to find out it was Adrian. "How did you get here?"

"By winning two badges." I responded.

"Probably got lucky in those too, right." Adrian said.

"No I won them fair and square." I said.

"Well, I'm still going to kick your ass in the beach tournament." he said.

"Will see about that." I said walking away.


	9. Slateport Beach Tournament Round 1-2

**I'm going to start posting more now. I had so much homework this marking period and football is done so I can write more now.**

 _ **Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Makuhita- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Pokemon Egg- unknown_**

* * *

After spending the night in the Pokemon Center, Jesse went to sign up for the tournament. Then he went to a dinner to get breakfast, Jade, Mason, and some other kid.

"Hey Jesse, meet Devon, he is also competing in the tournament." Mason said.

"Hey" I responded.

"Nice to meet you" said Devon. When we sat down Devon told us he was from Pallet Town in Kanto and he also just started his journey with his Squirtle and Pidgey he caught in Kanto. He has 2 badges also. I kind of stopped listening after a little because he started bragging about himself and I was so hype for the battle tournament. I spend the rest of the day exploring Slateport. It had a museum and a market and a beach. That night the bracket was posted, I was facing a kid named Ted, who had 1 badge.

"Are you ready Aipom for our first battle." Jesse told his friend. Aipom nodded yes. About an hour later, Jesse and Aipom were on the beach ready for their battle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 pokemon battle between Ted of Mossdeep City and Jesse of Cianwood City. Both of you chose your pokemon." yelled the referee

"Go Makuhita."

"Go Corphish." yelled Ted.

"Now begin." yelled the referee.

"Corphish use vice grip."

"Makuhita use arm thrust." Makuhita's arm thrust was able to overpower Corphish's attack,but Corphish was not ready to go down. "Makuhita use force palm."

"Corphish dodge and use force grip." Corphish speed surprised Makuhita as it attacked, catching Makuhita off guard. Corphish's vice grip hit Makuhita, but it did little damage to the fighting type. "Corphish use bubblebeam." Makuhita was too slow to dodge, so it him right on. The attack was strong, but Makuhita was still not going down. "Corphish use bubblebeam again."

"Makuhita use your hands to block it." Makuhita hands were able to block the attack just in time. The battle went with both Pokemon unable to gain a edge. "Makuhita use force palm." Makuhita's force palm was able to paralyze Corphish.

"Corphish try using crabhammer." yelled Ted. Corphish could not move.

"Makuhita use vital throw." commanded Jesse. Makuhita's attack hit Corphish head on.

"Corphish use bubblebeam." Corphish was able to use it, but Makuhita dodged it. Makuhita was able to hit Corphish two more times, making it faint.

"Corphish is unable to battle, Makuhita is the winner. Ted chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

"Go Mightyena." said Ted. Jesse had lucked out Mightyena, the dark type was super weak to Makuhita the fighting type. But, Jesse was not going to take any chances.

"Makuhita use arm thrust." Mightyena quickly dodged. "Wow Ted's Mightyena is fast." Jesse thought. Makuhita couldn't seem to land an attack.

"Now its our turn to attack, Mightyena use tackle."

"Makuhita, wait until Mightyena gets close, then use arm thrust."

"Mightyena stop!" yelled Ted. But, it was too late Makuhita landed a powerful arm thrust attack.

"Lets finish, Makuhita, use vital throw." Makuhita hit the weak, worn down Pokemon, with another super effective attack. After those two super effective attacks, Mightyena fainted and the battle was over. The crowd in the bleachers were yelling after the battle ended.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Makuhita is the winner of this battle. Making Jesse of Cianwood City the winner of this match.

"Great job, Makuhita." I yelled as it came running towards me. After that the rest of the day I watched some other battles. Adrian won his battle easily with his Swellow, Jade and Devon won theirs, Mason had a come from behind victory, and Anthony, a kid who beat me in the Petalburg woods won his battle. While I was eating dinner on the beach, I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Tyler from Team Lunar.

"Ah hello, young one. It looks that our paths have crossed again." said Tyler.

"What do you want." I said angrily.

"Just saying please don't get my way of my plans." he responded.

"What your doing to Pokemon are wrong, now leave." I said. After that he walked away. Then I went to an inn and stayed the night there. The next day the brackets were posted. There were 16 trainers left and I was facing some kid named Sammy, who had two badges. I heard he was very good and he had some great Pokemon, so I knew he was no pushover. About an hour later I arrived at the battlefield.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle between Jesse of Cianwood City and Sammy of Rustboro City. Both of you chose your Pokemon." yelled the referee.

"Go Electrike." I yelled.

"Go Metang." Sammy yelled.

"Let the battle begin." yelled the referee.

"Metang use metal claw."

"Electrike use thunder fang." Both Pokemon hit each other and took some damage from attacks. Then Metang caught Electrike off guard by using a take down attack. "Electrike use bite." The attack had a decent power on Metang, but Jesse thought it would do more because Metang was part psychic and dark type attacks were super effective against psychic. But, Jesse forgot about Metang's type, steel, which dark attacks were not very effective against, so it brought Electrike's bite attack down to normal level.

"Metang use metal claw." commanded Sammy.

"Dodge Electrike." The battle went on with both sides unable to get an upper hand. Electrike started looking worn out, because of Metang's powerful attacks. _"_ _Metang has really strong physical attacks, I need to find a way to stop him from using them."_ Jesse thought to himself. Then an idea popped up in Jesse's head. "Electrike use bite and hold on, then use thunder wave." Metang was too slow to dodge the bite attack and Electrike's thunder wave paralyzed Metang making it unable to use it's physical attacks.

"Metang use metal claw." But it could not because it couldn't move.

"Electrike use bite and after your first hit, keep using it." Electrike did just that and after a few hits Metang had fainted.

"Metang is unable to battle, Electrike is the winner. Sammy chose your next Pokemon." yelled the referee.

"Go Vigoroth." yelled Sammy. Both Pokemon growled at each other, both were determined to win.

"Electrike use bite." I commanded. Vigoroth dodged it easily because Electrike was slower, due to being tired. Then countered back with a slash attack, sending Electrike backwards. "Electrike use thunder wave." But, Vigoroth also dodged that attack, and then hit Electrike with another slash.

"Vigoroth hit him with a fury swipes." Electrike too slow and tired to dodge was hit by another attack.

"Electrike use thunder fang." But once again Vigoroth dodged and hit Electrike with another slash attack. After sending Electrike backwards again, Vigoroth hit Electrike with a feint attack knocking it out.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Vigoroth is the winner. Jesse chose your next pokemon." yelled the referee.

I looked over at Aipom asked if he was ready, he nodded and then jumped off my shoulder. "Aipom use swift." Swift hit Vigoroth, but it did not seem to do much damage.

"Vigoroth use slash." yelled Sammy.

"Aipom scratch attack." Vigoroth's slash was able to overpower the smaller Aipom's scratch.

"Vigoroth use fury swipes."

"Aipom jump to dodge then use double team." After Aipom dodged, he used fury swipes while coming down, catching Vigoroth off guard. After that the battle started to heat up, both Pokemon viciously started exchanging attacks.

"Vigoroth use fury swipes." Vigoroth was able to hit Aipom with some powerful fury swipes. But, then Aipom countered back with some fury swipes of his own. Both were their hearts on the line to win. "Vigoroth use slash." Vigoroth slash hit Aipom, "keep using it." Vigoroth hit Aipom two more times. Aipom seemed like it was about to faint.

"Aipom hang in there and use scratch." Vigoroth was able to dodge it. "Aipom jump on Vigoroth's back and use your palm to cover his face and use fury swipes." Vigoroth was so caught off guard by this, he started running around blindly until Aipom got off.

"Vigoroth use fury swipes."

"Aipom dodge and then use your palm at the end of your tail to grab vigoroth. After Aipom did that. Aipom used his tail to slam him against the ground. When Vigoroth got up it looked tired and worn out. After standing there for a few seconds it fell over on its back and fainted.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Making Jesse of Cianwood City the winner of this match." yelled the referee.

I was so happy that I won. I just started jumping around with Aipom I was that happy. After the battle I went over to the next battle field to see the end of Adrian's and Mason's battle, Adrian was using his Ninjask and Mason his Breloom.

"Use fury cutter, Ninjask." Mason's tired looking Breloom could not dodge the super effective attack, after that hit, Breloom was knocked out.

"Breloom is unable to battle, Ninjask is the winner. Making Adrian of Littleroot Town the winner." When Mason was walking away, I told him nice job, he gave me a slight grin. Even though he lost, he battled well I heard his Machop almost beat Grovyle and his Breloom knocked it out, but came up just short of beating his Ninjask. Anyway, Jade won her battle with her Mudkip sweeped her opponent's pokemon, Devon's Wartortle helped him win a close battle, and Anthony with his Magnetmite and Bagon wrecked their opponent.

"Hey Jade nice battling." I said

"You too." Both of us proceeded to go to dinner where we met up with Mason, still mad by his lost. After dinner, I was so happy because I saw Steven Stone.

"Hey Jesse nice battle." he said while he was walking.

"Thank you." I said. Even though he only said that I was still happy to think that he watched me battle. Overall it was a pretty good day for me.

 **I'm so sorry about the wait, it has been a couple months since I posted. I didn't know if I wanted to do this anymore,but once I stopped I missed it too much. I will start posting a lot more.**


	10. A Rematch with a Rival

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Makuhita- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Pokemon Egg- unknown_**

* * *

 _Last time we left off Jesse had just won his first two battles in the Slateport Beach tournament._

I woke up the next day feeling better than ever. I was so pumped to see who I was battling next. I ran to see who I was battling, when I ran into Jade. When we walked together towards the building when we saw that we were battling each other. "Good luck." she said.

"You too." Later on, I was at the battlefield ready for the fight.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle between Jesse of Cianwood City and Jade of Littleroot Town. Both of you chose your Pokemon." said the referee.

"Go Nuzleaf." yelled Jade. Nuzleaf was a short weird looking grass and dark type Pokemon.

"Alright then, go Swablu."

"Battle begin." yelled the referee.

"Nuzleaf use razor leaf." Nuzleaf spun the leaf at the top of it's head and then leafs started flying towards Swablu.

"Swablu, dodge then use peck." Swablu quickly dodged then flew towards Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf dodge then use fake out." Nuzleaf dodged the attack with great speed. Then hit Swablu with fake out. "Nuzleaf now use razor leaf. Again, Nuzleaf sent leafs flying towards Swablu.

"Swablu fly through razor leaf and use take down." Swablu flew through the leafs taking some damage due to it being flying type, it was strong against grass attacks. It was able to knock Nuzleaf down. "While Nuzleaf is down, use peck." Swablu's beak glowed white while it flew down and attacked Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf was able to get back up but it looked beat up.

"Nuzleaf use razor wind." Nuzleaf shot crescent blades of wind from it's leaf at Swablu. Swablu was to dodge one of the blades but, was right after sending it towards the ground.

" Swablu are you alright." The Pokemon turned around and nodded, then took to the skies again. " Swablu use peck."

"Nuzleaf use pound." Both Pokemon collided but, Swablu's peck attack was a bit stronger.

"Swablu use peck again." Jade didn't react quick enough to tell Nuzleaf to dodge, so it was hit by another attack that Nuzleaf was weak too.

"Nuzleaf use razor wind." commanded a desperate Jade.

"Swablu dodge through the blades by weaving through the blades and then use peck." Swablu somehow was able to dodge all the blade and hit an confused Nuzleaf with another peck attack. Nuzleaf after taking another attack it was weak to, fell over on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner. Jade chose your next Pokemon." yelled the referee.

"Go Aron." yelled Jade. Aron was small, but I knew they were tough and very defensive, this was not going to be an easy fight. "Use rock slide." commanded Jade. Aron's body's outline began to glow blue as rocks appeared above it's head, then the rocks came towards Swablu.

"Swablu dodge them." But, the rocks came too soon and Swablu was pounded by them. "Swablu use peck." But Swablu flinched because of the rock slide.

"Aron again, use rock slide." Again, Swablu was pounded by rocks and was taken out of the sky. Swablu was able to get up, but it looked beaten.

"Swablu use peck." The attack able to hit Aron, but did little damage.

"Your flying type attacks, won't work against a rock type, Jesse." said Jade. "Aron use headbutt."

"Swablu intercept it with peck." Both Pokemon collided, Aron's headbutt sent Swablu backwards.

"Finish it up with rock slide." Swablu for the third time was plummeted by the attack. After the attack, Swablu tried to get up, but couldn't, it fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Aron is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon." yelled the referee.

"I'm counting on you." I said. "Go, Makuhita." "Start this off with a force palm." Makuhita's hand lit up while it ran towards Aron.

"Aron use iron head." When Aron got close, Makuhita fired a strong force pal against Aron, making it fly backwards. Makuhita started celebrating even though, Jesse told him to stop. Aron was able to catch Makuhita off guard because Aron ran up and used iron head right in the gut of Makuhita. "Aron use rock slide." Aron fired the rocks at Makuhita.

"Makuhita use arm thrust to block you from the rocks." Makuhita was able to bock himself from the incoming rocks. "Now use arm thrust on Aron."

"Aron use iron head." Right when got close, Jade told it to go between Makuhita's legs to dodge. Then it hit Makuhita in the back making it fall over. "While Makuhita's down, keep using iron head." Aron pounded Makuhita two more times before it got up. "Aron use rock slide." commended Jade.

"Makuhita, dodge it." But Makuhita didn't react quick enough, so it was pounded by rocks. Makuhita got up slowly, looking as it was about to faint. "Makuhita, if can't continue to battle stop, I don't want you too get hurt." Jesse told his Pokemon. But, Makuhita shook his head because it still wanted too keep going. "Okay then Makuhita let's win this battle."

"Aron use headbutt." Jesse waited for Aron to get close then told Makuhita to use arm thrust sending Aron backwards.

"Makuhita use force palm." Aron was too slow to dodge and was hit by another attack it was weak to.

"Aron use headbutt."

"Makuhita dodge and then finish it with vital throw." Makuhita dodged then slammed into Aron and then picked it up and then threw it. Aron got up by fell back over with swirls in it's eyes.

"Aron is unable to battle, Makuhita is the winner. Making Jesse of Cianwood City the winner of this battle." I went to center field to shake Jade's hand.

"Nice job. Your Aron is quite something." I said.

"Thank you, your Pokemon battled great see you around." she said. Devon's battle was right after mind, so since I had nothing else to do I watched. His Pidgeotto and Mawile beat his opponents Dustox and Geodude. Adrian and Anthony won their battle. So that put me, Devon, Adrian, and Anthony in the final four. Our battles were set to happen tomorrow and two winners advance to the championship round. The were now three on three instead of two on two. About three hours later I walked to see who I was battling, the annoying brat Adrian.

"So I guess your battling me, I'm surprised you made this far." Adrian said.

"Save your talking for the battle." I responded.

"Well just warning you, I'm going to destroy you and your stupid Aipom." he said. Aipom then jumped off my shoulder and started growling at Adrian.

"Aipom come back, will show him whose boss tomorrow." I said.

"Smell ya later, loser." Adrian said as he walked away.

"Lets beat that jerk tomorrow, Aipom." Aipom nodded in agreement. The next day I went to the battlefield more ready than ever to battle.

* * *

This will be a three on three Pokemon battle between Jesse of Cianwood City and Adrian of Littleroot Town. Both of you chose your Pokemon." yelled the referee.

"Go Gyarados." Adrian yelled. The gigantic water snake popped out and screamed.

"When did you get a Gyarados." I asked.

"I caught a Magikarp, then gave it a water stone, I trained it up and now its a beast." Adrian answered.

"Alright then, go Electrike."

"Gyarados start this off with a dragon rage." Gyarados fired a huge ball of fire at Electrike. Electrike did not dodge in time, so it was hit by a powerful attack.

"Now Gyarados use tackle." The giant Pokemon quickly came towards Electrike.

"Electrike use bite." Both Pokemon collided, but Gyarados was able to overpower Electrike and sent him flying backwards.

"Gyarados use thrash." Gyarados immediately started pounding Electrike with his tail uncontrollably. But after the attack Gyarados became confused.

"Electrike here's our chance." Jesse said. "Use thunder wave." Thunder wave paralyzed Gyarados, making it confused even more. It started hurting itself and shooting dragon rages in the air. "Electrike use thunder fang and don't stop until Gyarados it is knocked out." Electrike's fangs turned yellow and it started biting Gyarados.

"Gyarados snap out of confusion, come on." screamed Adrian. But Gyarados didn't after hurting itself and from Electrike's multiple thunder fangs the enormous water snake fell to the ground.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Electrike is the winner. Adrian chose your next Pokemon."

"You got lucky Jesse, go Ninjask." The bumblebee Pokemon started flying around quickly. "Use slash." Out of nowhere Ninjask hit Electrike with an attack. 'Man Adrian's Ninjask is fast.' Jesse said to himself. Ninjask continued to fly around with Electrike unable to land an attack. After many slash attacks and fury cutters, Electrike fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Ninjask is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon."

"Go Swablu use peck." Swablu's nose glowed as it flew towards Ninjask.

"Ninjask use fury cutter." Ninjask's forearms glowed crimson as it prepared to attack Swablu. Swablu's flying type attack beat out, Ninjask's bug type attack. Ninjask took a good deal of damage from the flying type attack.

"Swablu use peck."

"Ninjask dodge it." Ninjask flew so fast that you couldn't even see it. "Ninjask use slash." Ninjask again flew out of nowhere and hit Swablu. The same thing continued on for a little. Swablu would try and attack, Ninjask would dodge, then come out of nowhere and hit Swablu. This happened about four times.

"Swablu, next time Ninjask tries to attack you, sense where he is coming from." Swablu did just that. Ninjask came flying and Swablu hit him with a powerful peck attack.

"Ninjask use slash."

Swablu use peck again." Again Swablu sensed where Ninjask was coming from and landed another peck attack. "Swablu, peck."

"Ninjask, use slash." Both Pokemon collided a huge dust cloud had formed. Once it all cleared, both Pokemon were out cold.

"Swablu and Ninjask are both unable to battle. Both of you chose your final Pokemon." I looked over on my shoulder where Aipom was sitting.

"Your up." I told him. Aipom then jumped forward onto the battlefield.

"Go, Grovyle." yelled Adrian. "Destroy this weakling." he told his Pokemon. "Start this off with leaf blade." The three leaves on Grovyle's forearms lit up green as it charged towards Aipom.

"Aipom jump up and use double team." Grovyle was ultimately confused by the many Aipoms. "Aipom use fury swipes."

"Grovyle dodge." But it was too late. The real Aipom had already used fury swipes.

"Aipom use scratch."

"Grovyle use leaf blade." Right when Aipom was about to hit Grovyle it was slashed by an powerful attack. "Use leaf blade again."

"Aipom dodge." Aipom did not react quick enough to dodge.

"Grovyle end it with another leaf blade."

"Aipom jump up , then grab Grovyle by the leaf on the top of his head."

"Stop Grovyle!" screamed Adrian. But it was too late. Aipom had already gotten a hold of the leaf.

"Throw Grovyle against the ground." Aipom slammed Grovyle to the ground, then started using fury swipes repeatedly.

"Grovyle leaf blade again!" Grovyle aggressively ran towards Aipom.

"Aipom dodge and use swift." Aipom dodged quickly out of the way and hit Grovyle with a swift attack.

"Grovyle quick attack." This time Grovyle landed the attack. "Now while Aipom's down use mega drain." A green beam came from the leaf on Grovyle's head and sucked health out of Aipom and gave some back to him.

"Aipom use fury swipes." Grovyle dodged and used mega drain, sucking more health from Aipom and giving more to him. "Aipom use swift." Aipom did land this attack, but it didn't do a great amount of damage. "Aipom use fury swipes."

"Grovyle use leaf blade." Both Pokemon collided but Grovyle's attack was able to overpower Aipom's attack. "Mega drain, Grovyle." That last mega drain had sucked the life out of Aipom as it had swirls in it's eyes.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Grovyle is the winner. Making Adrian of Littleroot Town the winner." I had lost, I couldn't believe it.

"At least you tried, you'll still never beat me." Adrian said as I was walking towards my wounded Pokemon.

"Shut up." I told you. Aipom thought I was mad at him, I just told him it was alright he fought hard. I went to get something to eat, then came over to watch Devon battle Anthony. I was still pissed off about my lost because I could of won. Anyway, Anthony's and Devon's battle was pretty good. Devon got out to a quick lead when his Loudred defeated Anthony's Vulpix, but then Anthony's Bagon beat Loudred. Devon's Pidgeotto lost to Bagon. Then Devon's Wartortle beat Bagon. Wartortle fell to Magnemite. Making Anthony the winner of the battle. The next I stayed to watch Adrian battle Anthony in the championship.

"You mind if I sit here." I looked up to see that it was no other than Jackie.

"Sure." I said.

"Nice battles I saw, I have something to tell you. But lets just watch the battle for now." she said. Adrian in the end fell to Anthony in a tight battle. Bagon was able to beat Grovyle ending the battle. After Jackie and I walked to the beach.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"We believe Team Lunar is trying to do something bad in Slateport."


	11. Team Lunar's Lab

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Makuhita- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Pokemon Egg- unknown_**

* * *

 _ **Last time we left off, Jesse was beat by Adrian in the Slateport Beach Tournament, and Jackie told him that Team Lunar was up to something.**_

"What are they up to." I asked.

"Follow me I'll tell you." she said. So, I followed her to the nearest Pokemon Ranger Center and there was sitting the same group I helped before.

"So one of us saw a Team Lunar hideout in one of those tiny sand Islands off the sea. We need your help to check it out."

"Got it so whats the plan." I asked.

"We are going to hop on a boat and go to the Island. We will ambush the guards and then while some of us are fighting the guards, one or two of us will go in to see what's inside. There might be one of Team Lunar's Admins." said Scott one of the older rangers.

"Would Tyler the leader of Team Lunar, be there." I asked.

"Most likely not, he is probably at their headquarters." Scott responded. "We might need some extra people, can you please go get some of those trainers, who fought in the beach tournament."

"Yes." I responded. After about five minutes of searching I saw Mason and Devon walking. "Guys, I need you to help me, so follow me." I said. All three of us ran to the center. We there in under two minutes. "Guys, these are my friends, Mason and Devon, they are both trainers. They fought in the beach tournament." Scott went on and told them the plan. Devon mentioned something about Team Rocket from Kanto.

"Alright everyone we leave in the fifteen minutes." said Scott. I brought out all of my Pokemon and told them the plan. When we left, I returned all of them to their Pokeballs besides Aipom who stayed on my shoulder as usual. When we got on the boat, Mason asked me..

"Are you scared." he asked.

"No just don't worry it will all work out." I responded. The rest of the boat ride was quiet as usual. When we got in close Scott started giving commands.

"It depends how good the guards are at battling, If they we won't need many people to take them out, if there good most of us will fight them and a few of us will go and in the building and try and find an Admin or scientists." said Scott. Five minutes later we attacked. The guards were actually pretty good at battling, but Scott and I took ours out easily. "Jesse follow me into the building." said Scott. So I followed Scott into the building where we saw a scientist and a Admin talking.

"What are you scumbags doing here?" asked the Admin.

"I'm a Pokemon Ranger and he is a trainer." yelled Scott. "We are here to stop your plans."

"You'll never be able to do that." "Jerry prepare to send out the capturing device." said the Admin.

"Sir that will take ten minutes." responded the scientist.

"Good that gives Louie and I time to defeat these fools." After that Scott engaged in battle with the scientist Louie and I battled the Admin. "Go Ariados." yelled the Admin.

"Swablu your up." I said.

"Use shadow sneak." Ariados then lit up black and quickly hit Swablu before it could dodge. "Use bug bite." Ariados fangs lit up white as it ran towards Swablu.

"Swablu use peck." Swablu's peck had the type advantage over Ariados's bug bite enabling it to overpower Ariados attack.

"Ariados use poison sting." Ariados shot a purple needle at Swablu.

"Swablu dodge and use peck again." Swablu flew out of the way and landed another super-effective attack on Ariados.

"Ariados use bug bite."

"Swablu dodge and use peck again." I commanded. One more peck attack was able to finish off Ariados as fell over on the ground.

"Dammit, Ariados." "Go Lileep." said the Admin. A strange looking Pokemon came out. It was shaped very weirdly like a flower with which looked like hotdogs sticking out of the top. I opened up my pokedex and it said it was the sea lily Pokemon and was rock and grass.

"Lileep is an ancient Pokemon that was regenerated from a fossil. It remains permanently anchored to a rock. From its immoblile perch, this Pokemon intently scans for prey with its eyes." said my Pokedex.

"Swablu return, go Makuhita." I said. "Makuhita use arm thrust."

"Lileep dodge it." Lileep was too slow to dodge and was hit by an super effective attack. "Lileep use brine." Lileep then shot a stream of water at Makuhita which it was unable to dodge.

"Makuhita use force palm." Makuhita ran up to Lileep and put his hand on it and fired a white blast from it's palm.

"Lileep use anicentpower." Lileep fired an silver energy ball at Makuhita.

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust to block it." Right when Makuhita blocked the attack it's body started to glow white, it's body started to get bigger. It was evolving! Once it stopped glowing white I pulled out my Pokedex to what it was.

"Hariyama the Arm Thrust Pokemon, when tensing its body its muscles can become hard as stone. It can send a truck flying with its powerful Arm Thrusts." said my Pokedex.

"Alright then, Hariyama wrap this up with a vital throw." Hariyama slammed into Lileep while it was falling picked it up and threw it. After that attack Lileep was out cold.

"Lileep, you piece of crap." The Admin told the Pokemon while returning it. "Go Absol, defeat this punk." "Use Quick Attack." Absol was able to hit Makuhita befoe it could but it did minimal damage. "Absol bite attack."

"Hariyama use arm thrust." Hariyama's powerful arm thurst overpowered the dark type attack sending Absol backwards. "Hariyama use force palm." Absol was too slow to get back up and was hit by another super effective attack. "Hariyama finish it with vital throw." When Hariyama threw Absol it accidentally threw it into one of the machines.

"This place is going to blow everyone get out." cried one of the scientists. When everyone was running out I noticed the Admin telling something to Absol.

"You suck as a Pokemon, I don't want you anymore. Say here and die." The Admin told the injured Absol. I didn't want Absol to die, so I put it on my back because it could not walk and ran out of the place.

"Jesse are you alright?" asked Scott.

"Yes I'm find, but Absol needs a doctor." I responded.

"Okay lets get on the boat, when we get off we take to Nurse Joy." We ran onto the boat as the boat sped away the building blew up. Luckily no one was hurt because the Team Lunar members got in helicopters and flew away. Once we got off the boat we carried Absol to the Pokemon center. For some reason I was really worried about Absol so I stayed over night at the Pokemon Center. I waited till two p.m. the next day to hear if Absol was alright.

"Absol gotta be alright, unfortunately we don't know what to do with it." said Nurse Joy. Then Absol came out and jumped on Jesse and started licking him.

"Hey easy boy." I said. While I was walking out, Absol started to follow me.

"I think it wants to join you." said Nurse Joy.

"Absol would like to join my Pokemon and I." I asked. Absol shook his head yes. I threw a Pokeball at Absol and then it was mind.

"I wish you good luck on your journey." Nurse Joy said while I was walking away. When I was almost out of Slateport. Jackie approached me.

"Jesse would it be okay if I travel with you? Since I usually travel alone, unless I'm called upon." she asked.

"Sure, it would be nice have a traveling partner." I responded.

"Thanks Jesse." she responded.

* * *

(At Team Lunar Headquarters. Conversation between Tyler and one of the Admins.)

"So what went down at the lab off the coast of Slateport that ended with our lab exploding." asked Tyler.

"We believe a group of trainers and rangers found out about the lab, went their fought the guards, and two of them went and fought and defeated Admin Ryan and Scientist. According to reports, during the battle one of the Admin Ryan's Pokemon was thrown into a machine causing the lab to blow up seven minutes later. No fatalities were reported on either sides." responded Tyler's informant.

"Do you know who these people are, who fought Admin Ryan and the Scientist?" asked Tyler.

"We believe a ranger named Scott who is in his mid twenties to early thirties and a trainer named Jesse who is in his tween years."

"Jesse Sparks I know him, he likes getting in our plans. Tell everyone about him and Scott and if they are seen trying to interfere with our plans, they are to be defeated."

 **Sorry about the wait, I had to study for midterms this week. On the east coast were getting hit with a blizzard, so I'm going to do some writing. But until then peace out.**


	12. Zapped into defeat

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Absol- Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Pursuit_**

 ** _Pokemon Egg- unknown_**

* * *

After leaving Slateport City, Jackie and I started walking on Route 110 towards Mauville City. It was a three day trek. Along the way we would stop to rest and train. During training I noticed Absol had a deep fear of fighting attacks. Maybe, because he was a dark type. But he always seemed to shy away when he was about to get hit by one. During breaks from training I let my Pokemon play with Jackie's. Aipom and Electrike played around with Jackie's Torkoal and Linoone. Hariyama punched trees to practice his attacks. Swablu flew around with Jackie's Butterfree. Absol distanced itself form the group. Absol was a very serious Pokemon and it kept it's distance from the other Pokemon. "How did you get an Butterfree in Hoenn. Aren't they native to Kanto." I asked.

"They are rare here in Hoenn, but I found one flying with some Beautifly, so I decided to catch."

"Thats cool." I said. "I think we should keep walking were only a couple of miles away." After that we started walking towards Mauville City. We arrived there at six p.m., so we decided to settle down for the night at the Pokemon center. The next day I scheduled a gym battle against Wattson at two p.m., the leader of Mauville gym.

"So whats your plan for the battle?" asked Jackie at lunch.

"Wattson uses electric type Pokemon and he has four of them. I don't have any Pokemon that are strong against electric types. Swablu is the only one who is weak to electric types, so I'm going to use Hariyama, Electrike, Aipom, and Absol."

"Are you sure Absol is ready?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah, he has fought in plenty of battles." After that Aipom and I ran to the gym for our battle.

"Wait up." Jackie cried from behind. When we arrived in gym we stepped on a metal platform that drove us to the battlefield where we met Wattson. Wattson was a jolly old man with a grey beard.

"You must be Jesse Sparks. I saw you battle at the Slateport Beach Tournament. I've been looking forward to this battle. Lets begin."

"This official Hoenn league gym battle will be between Jesse the challenger and Wattson the gym leader. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The battle is 4 on 4."

"Go, Absol." I yelled.

"Magnemite I chose you." said Wattson.

"Absol use slash." Absol's horn lit up white as charged at Magnemite.

"Magnemite stop Absol in it's tracks with sonicboom." Magnemite blasted a white shockwave at Absol, hitting it dead on. "Magnemite zap Absol with a thundershock attack."

"Absol dodge, then use slash." Absol dodged just in time and then struck Magnemite with a slash attack.

"That was a clever move, Jesse. But your normal type attacks won't be able to defeat Magnemite." said the Old gym leader. "Magnemite use sonicboom." Magnemite spun around and sent a white shockwave at Absol.

"Absol dodge." Absol was not quick enough to dodge it and was hit by the attack. "Absol counter back with bite."

"Magnemite use thundershock." Magnemite thundershock hit Absol and paralyzed it.

"Absol try to move and attack." But Absol could not it was fully paralyzed.

"Magnemite keep attacking Absol, until it is knocked out." Four or five more thundershocks caused Absol to faint.

"Absol is unable to battle, Magnemite is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon. said the referee.

"Go Electrike." I yelled. "Use spark." Yellow sparks surrounded and charged at Magnemite.

"Magnemite use sonicboom to stop Electrike."

"Electrike use your momentum to dodge sonicboom." Electike just missed sonicboom, and then used spark by tackling Magnemite. Spark did not do much damage because Magnemite was an electric type.

"Magnemite use supersonic." Magnemite fired multiple transparent rings from its eyes.

"Electrike dodge it." But, Electrike did not dodge in time. After getting hit Electrike became confused. "Electrike use bite." But, all Electrike did was hurt itself in confusion.

"Use thunderschock, Magnemite." Magnemite zapped a streak of lightning at Electrike.

"Electrike dodge it." But, Electrike just stood there and took the hit. "Electrike use thunder fang." But, Electrike again just hurt itself in confusion.

"Use sonicboom." Sonicboom hit Electrike again. "Use it again." That time sonicboom caused Electrike to faint.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Magnemite is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

 _"Crap, I'm already down two Pokemon, I need to get back in this battle."_ I thought to myself. "Go, Hariyama." "Start off with arm thrust."

"Magnemite use thundershock." Thundershock stopped Hariyama before it could land the attack.

"Hariyama use arm thrust again."

"Stop Hariyama with thundershock."

"Hariyama dodge thundershock." Hariyama then was able to hit Magnemite multiple times with arm thrust. "Hariyama use force palm." Hariyama put his hand on Magnemite and then blasted a white beam from its hand at it. Landing another super effective attack on the steel and electric type Pokemon.

"Magnemite use sonicboom." The attack hit Hariyama, but it did not do much to the strong fighting type. "Magnemite use thundershock."

"Hariyama dodge and use arm thrust." Hariyama dodged just in time and then attacked Magnemite. "Hariyama finish him with vital throw." Hariyama slammed into Magnemite and then grabbed it and slammed it into the ground. Magnemite was out cold.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner. Wattson chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

"Voltorb I chose you." said Wattson. Voltorb looked like a Pokeball with eyes. "Voltorb use rollout." Voltorb started rolling towards Hariyama with great speed and power.

"Hariyama stop Voltorb with force palm." Hariyama's fighting type attack was able to overpower the rock type stopping Voltorb in it's tracks.

"Voltorb use shockwave." Voltorb released a beam of light blue energy from its body at Hariyama. Hariyama was hit before it could move away, but it was find, so it was still able to battle. "Voltorb use spark."

"Hariyama use arm thrust." Both attacks ended up cancelling each other out.

"Voltorb use shockwave." Hariyama was unable to dodge.

"Hariyama use arm thrust."

"Voltorb wait for it." When Hariyama got close Wattson yelled, "Use selfdestruct." There was a huge explosion and in the end both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Chose your next Pokemon."

"Are you ready, Aipom." I told the Pokemon on my shoulder. Aipom nodded yes, then hopped onto the battle field.

"Manectric I chose you." Both Pokemon growled at each other.

"Aipom use swift." Aipom swung its tail and yellow stars shot out.

"Manectric intercept it with shockwave." Manectric's body became surrounded in light blue energy and released it at Aipom. Both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Aipom use scratch."

"Manectric use bite." Both Pokemon ran towards each other. "Manectric jump over Aipom and use bite on it's tail." Wattson said, right before the Pokemon collided. When Manectric used on Aipom's tail it caused damage, it caused more when it threw Aipom. Aipom was able to get up, but he got up slowly. "Use shockwave."

"Dodge, then use swift." Aipom quickly dodged the incoming blue bolt of electricity and hit Manectric with swift. "Aipom use fury swipes."

"Manectric dodge and then use shockwave." Manectric dodged Aipom just in time to release an powerful electric type attack on the normal type. "Manectric use bite."

"Aipom dodge it." Aipom did not react quick enough to dodge, so it was attacked by Manectric. "Aipom get up, and use swift." Aipom got up quickly and launched an swift attack on Manectric who caught off guard. "Now use fury swipes." Manectric was unable to dodge Aipom's attack.

"Manectric use shockwave."

"Aipom cancel it out with swift." But, shockwave hit Aipom before it could get swift. "Aipom scratch full force."

"Manectric use bite." Right before both Pokemon collided I yelled...

"Aipom jump in the air to dodge then while coming down use fury swipes."

"Manectric use shockwave while Aipom is coming down."

 _'Oh crap'_ I thought. Aipom was unable to dodge and it was shot into the air. Aipom hit the ceiling because of the attack and had a long fall. "Aipom are you alright?" Aipom rolled over with swirls in it's eyes.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Wattson the gym leader is the winner of this Hoenn league gym battle." said the referee.

"Jesse, I saw you battle in the Slateport City tournament, your a better battler than what I just saw. Come back when your ready." Wattson told me while I was walking to get Aipom.

"I will." I said.

"Ay tough one, huh." Jackie said.

"Yeah, your right." I responded.

"You should not mope about this lost, you just got to train harder." she said.

"Actually your right, I'll train all this week then next week I'll challenge him again." I said. While walking back to the Pokemon center, the Pokemon egg in my bag started to shake.

"Jesse your egg is going to hatch, pull it out." Jackie said. About ten seconds later a Pokemon.

"What Pokemon is that?" I said.

"I don't know pull out Pokedex." Jackie said.

"Snorunt the Snow Hat Pokemon. Snorunt primarily inhabits very snowy regions. It has been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune. Type: ice Moves: Icy wind, Ice Shard, Bite, Double Team." the Pokedex said.

"Hey Snorunt my name is Jesse I'm your trainer and this is Aipom, he is a Pokemon just like you. Would you like to meet some of my other Pokemon." I said. The newborn Pokemon jumped up in joy. "I'll take that as a yes, Swablu, Hariyama, Absol, and Electrike come on out."

"I guess I'll my Pokemon too. Come on out Torkoal, Butterfree, and Linoone." All eight Pokemon played with Snorunt. Snorunt seemed to get along with all of them just find, even Absol.

"I hope Snorunt turns out to be a good Pokemon." I said.

"I think he'll be just find." Jackie responded.

"Me too." I said.

 **So people on the East Coast. How much snow did you get. Here in Pennsylvania we got like two feet.**


	13. The Lake Terrorizer

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Absol- Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Pursuit_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Shard, Bite, Double Team**_

* * *

 _Last time Jesse lost his gym battle to Wattson and his egg hatched into Snorunt._

After I lost, I trained harder then ever. All of my Pokemon knew they had to get better, even the newborn Snorunt. Snorunt seemed to pick up battling really well, and was probably going to be used in the rematch. "Maybe you should take the afternoon off your Pokemon are worn out." Jackie said.

"Yeah right, we been training all day for the last four days, they need a rest." I said. "Everyone listen up." I told my Pokemon. "You guys get the rest of afternoon off." All my Pokemon cheered in excitement.

"So what are you going to do the rest of the day?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. Probably just relax." I said. "I haven't had a day off in a while."

"Its good to take breaks from training and battling sometimes." she said. While walking back to Mauville City, someone asked me something.

"Are you a trainer?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well there is a Pokemon or two attacking boats on the lake under cycling road." said the man.

"What does that have to do with me?" I questioned.

"Well we were asking if you and your friend would help defeat or catch those two Pokemon." he said.

"Sure we will." I said.

"Follow me." he said. We followed him to the Lake under cycling road on Route 115. "Sit in this boat acting as fishermen. When the Pokemon attacks you, defeat it to scare them off or catch them. Okay." Jackie and I both nodded. He then drove the boat to the middle of the lake and left on a kayak. "Call me when you stop or catch the Pokemon. There is food and drinks in the cooler." he said while paddling away. To pass time while waiting Jackie and I talked to our relatives on our Pokegear.

"That's great, you won two badges and came in fourth place in that tournament, I bet Uncle Ricky and Aunt Mindy will be proud. I'll see you later sweetie, I love you." my mom told me. After my mom talked me I decided to take a nap.

"Jesse wake up!." screamed Jackie.

"What." I said.

"I think that's the two Pokemon circling the boat." she said.

"We'll wait and see." I said. "Electrike come on out."

"Butterfree, lets go." Jackie said. About two minutes later, two blue colored Pokemon jumped out of the water. One had really big ears. They started using water gun at us and our Pokemon.

"Electrike use thunder fang on the one with big ears." The attack scared both Pokemon off, but they were sure to come back for revenge. "We keep an eye out for them, they are bound to come back." For the next hour Jackie and I waited. Then both of them jumped again. Electrike's thunder fang scared them off again, but this time they put up more of a fight. "The next time they come I'm going to the Pokemon with the big bunny ears."

"I guess I'll catch the other one." said Jackie. Jackie looked up what the Pokemon were. The one with the big bunny ears was an Azumarill. The other Pokemon was a Marill. A few hours later Azumarill and Marill came back. "Electrike use thunder fang." Electrike's fangs grew yellow as it charged at Azumarill. Azumarill dodged then, then released blue bubbles at Electrike, the attack hit Electrike but did not do much damage due to Electrike being strong against water types.

"Butterfree use gust." Jackie commanded. Butterfree flapped it's wings at a high speed, creating gusts of wind that went towards Marill. Marill was unable to dodge the attack. Azumarill fired another bubblebeam attack towards Electrike.

"Electrike run through the attack using spark." Yellow sparks surrounded Electrike's body as it ran through the bubblebeam. Electrike hit Azumarill with a super effective attack that was able to knock Azumarill to the ground. "While Azumarill is on the ground use thunder fang." Electrike hit Azumarill with another super effective attack. "Go Pokeball." I yelled as I threw it at Azumarill. When Azumarill was sucked in to the ball, the ball moved back and fourth about three times until it pinged, signaling Azumarill was caught. "Yes I caught a Azumarill." Right when I picked up the Pokeball, it disappeared because it was sent to my Uncle Ricky's ranch because I could only hold six Pokemon at a time. After that Electrike helped Jackie and Butterfree, she was still in battle with Marill. Jackie was able to catch Marill with my help.

"Let's get going." she said. We went and parked the boat at the dock. We told the man and he thanked us. While walking back to Mauville, I ran into Devon.

"Yo whats up Jesse." he said.

"Hey Devon, this is my friend Jackie." I said. Jackie said hi to Devon.

"Want to have a battle sometime?" Devon asked.

"Sure, how many Pokemon, I have seven."

"I have five, so lets make it a five on five battle. Meet here tomorrow at noon." Devon said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said while walking away.

"So what Pokemon are you going to use against Devon?" Jackie asked.

"Everyone, but Aipom and Hariyama. Because I know for sure they will be used in the rematch against Wattson."

"Are you sure Snorunt is ready?"

"Yeah, he seems like a good battler." When we got to Mauville, I immediately went to the Pokemon center to get Azumarill, I got in a video chat with my Uncle Ricky.

"I knew you were going to be a good trainer just like your father." he said after I told him about the gym battles and the tournament.

"I'm going to deposit Hariyama. Can you send over Azumarill?"

"No problem Jesse." After I sent Hariyama through the machine, Azumarill was sent over.

"See ya, Uncle Ricky,"

"Keep up the good work, Jesse and good luck in your rematch and just remember it took your father four times to beat Chuck." Chuck was the Cianwood City gym leader, it you didn't know already Cianwood City is my hometown.

"Who was that?" asked Jackie.

"My uncle Ricky he owns a ranch outside of Violet City in Johto. All my Pokemon are sent to his ranch if I deposit them." I said. "Azumarill come on out." Azumarill popped out of his Pokeball and looked around. "Hey Azumarill, my name is Jesse. I'm your new trainer." Azumarill smiled back. I noticed Azumarill had scar on its chest, it was probably from a fishing pole. There was also one on it's back, but it was a lot bigger that the one on it's chest, it definitely was not from a fishing pole. "I wonder where Azumarill got that scar on it's back from."

"Yeah it's huge and Marill has one too." Jackie said.

"Azumarill lets go get that scar stitched up." I said. I gave Azumarill and Marill to Nurse Joy, who said she will happily stitch their scars up.

* * *

(At one of Team Lunar's lab)

"Head scientist Trevor I have an important message for you." Trevor was Tyler's brother and he was the head scientist of Team Lunar.

"What is it?"

"Well that device we made that made a Pokemon aggravated to make it more powerful was destroyed."

"How?"

"We believe that two battled and defeated the Azumarill and Marill that we tested it on. We also think the device was knocked out during the battle and the Pokemon were caught."

"My brother is going to kill me."

* * *

 **So what do think of that chapter? Whose ready for Jesse vs Devon? Another chapter coming this week.**

 **Do you like the addition of Azumarill?**


	14. Jesse vs Devon

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Scratch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Absol- Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Pursuit_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Shard, Bite, Double Team**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

* * *

 _Mom is he really gone?_

 _Yes, I'm sorry, Jesse._

 _Nooo! He can't._

 _I'm sad too, Jesse, but everyone has to die._

I woke up to see Jackie looking at me. "Jesse are you alright, your drenched in sweat and was screaming."

"Yes I'm find, it was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?

"Yes, it was just a dream." But, it really wasn't just a dream, it was a day I will never forget. The rest of night I was nightmare free and the next day I was ready to battle Devon. We met in the exact same spot at noon, just like we said we were. "You ready?" I asked.

"Of course I am." Devon responded. "Jackie can you be the ref."

"Sure, so lets begin." she responded. "This a five on five Pokemon battle. The battle is over, when all the Pokemon on one side are defeated. May the battle begin."

"Loudred your up." Devon said.

"Go Electrike." I said.

"Loudred use uproar." Loudred started yelling and stomping loudly, making blue sound waves come from it's mouth hitting Electrike. "Loudred use mega punch!" Loudred's whole arm glowed white as it attempted to punch Electrike.

"Electrike use thunder fang." Electrike's fangs lit up yellow as it was about to attack. Both Pokemon collided cancelling each other's attacks out.

"Loudred use bite." Loudred charged towards Electrike to attack.

"Electrike dodge, then use thunder fang. Electrike dodged and was able to attack Loudred.

"Loudred use uproar." Again Loudred starting stomping and screaming sending sound waves towards Electrike that it was unable to dodge.

"It sucks Electrike doesn't have an special attack to cancel out uproar." I said to myself.

"Loudred use stomp." Loudred was about to stomp on Electrike, but Electrike quickly ran under Loudred, dodging the attack.

"Electrike use thunder fang." Loudred was not able to turn around fast enough to dodge. It let out a great yelp after Electrike sunk it's fangs into. Loudred looked to be filled with rage from the last attack.

"Loudred use mega punch."

"Electrike use thunder fang." Both Pokemon collided and somehow Loudred's mega punch overpowered Electrike's thunder fang.

"Loudred use uproar." Electrike again was unable to dodge the attack.

"Loudred use mega punch."

"Electrike dodge it." But Electrike was to tired and beat up to dodge.

"Finish Electrike with stomp." Loudred smashed his foot on Electrike, knocking it out. Loudred started jumping up and down in joy over the fainted Pokemon

"Return Electrike. You battled hard, Electrike that's all I can ask for. Take a good long rest." I said.

"Electrike is unable to battle, Loudred is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." Jackie said.

"Go Azumarill." I yelled.

"Loudred use uproar." Loudred again started stomping his feet and screaming at the top of it's while it shot blue sound waves at Azumarill.

"Azumarill use water gun." Azumarill released a spiral of water from it's mouth, cancelling out Uproar.

"Loudred use mega punch." Loudred's arm lit up white as it ran towards Azumarill to attack it.

"Azumarill, stop Loudred in it's tracks with bubblebeam." The inside of Azurmarill's mouth glowed light blue and then it fired light blue bubbles at a great speed towards Loudred.

"Loudred dodge it." But the bubbles were travelling too fast for Loudred to dodge.

"Azumarill use aqua tail." A stream of water spiraled around Azumarill and then it jumped in the air hitting Loudred with it's tail. Loudred let out a loud cry after being hit with aqua tail.

"Loudred use uproar."

"Azumarill use rollout to go through uproar." Azumarill jumped in the air and curled into a ball and spun right through the Loudred's uproar, hitting Loudred in the process. The attack knocked Loudred over, but did not knock it out. "Azumarill use bubblebeam." The light blue bubbles pounded against Loudred. After that attack Loudred was done for.

"Loudred is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Devon chose your next Pokemon."

"Pidgeotto your up." said Devon. "Start this out with gust." Pidgeotto flapped it's wings and created an mini tornado that went towards Azumarill.

"Azumarill use water gun." The spiral of water from water gun canceled out gust. "Azumarill use aqua tail."

"Pidgeotto dodge aqua tail, then counter back with twister." Pidgeotto dodged, then created a tornado with it's wings. Azumarill was not fast to dodge. "Pidgeotto use tackle."

"Azumarill use rollout." Azumarill jumped up and curled up in a ball and spun towards Pidgeotto. Azumarill's rollout was able to overpower Pidgeotto's tackle. The rock type attack did a lot to the flying type Pidgeotto. "Azumarill use bubblebeam." Pidgeotto did not react quick enough to dodge the attack.

"Pidgeotto use quick attack." Azumarill was unable to dodge the fast Pokemon. "Follow it up with tackle."

"Azumarill wait till it gets close." When Pidgeotto got close Azumarill jumped on Pidgeotto's back.

"Pidgeotto fly around to get Azumarill off." But Azumarill had a tight grip.

"Azumarill use aqua tail." Not only did Azumarill hit Pidgeotto, it was a long fall down for Pidgeotto too. "Azumarill rollout." Jesse commanded when Pidgeotto was on the ground. Another hit from Azumarill was all Pidgeotto could handle because it was out cold.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Devon chose your next Pokemon." said Jackie.

"Seviper lets go." said Devon. The snake Pokemon hissed at Azumarill. It was also a shiny Seviper. "Seviper use bite."

"Azumarill use aqua tail." When Seviper got close, Devon told Seviper to move out of the way of aqua tail and us wrap on Azumarill. Sevpier's body wrapped around Azumarill.

"Seviper use poison tail." said Devon after Seviper had Azumarill wrapped up. The dagger on the end of Seviper's lit up purple and it hit Azumarill right in the stomach twice.

"Azumarill use aqua tail to get Seviper away." Aqua tail slapped Seviper across the face freeing Azumarill. "Azumarill use rollout."

"Seviper use bite." Azumarill's rollout rolled right over Seviper. "Seviper use poison tail." Azumarill didn't react quick enough to react, so it was struck in the stomach by an powerful poison tail.

"Azumarill counter back with water gun." Seviper was hit Azumarill's attack. "Azumarill use aqua tail."

"Seviper use poison fang." Seviper's fangs lit up purple.

"Azumarill use aqua tail." When both Pokemon were about to run in to each other, Devon told Seviper to bite down on Azumarill's ear. Seviper bit down on Azumarill's ear and flung it against the ground. Not only did Azumarill take a lot of damage from the poison fang and getting thrown against the ground, it was poisoned in the process. "Azumarill use bubblebeam." Seviper was unable to dodge, so it was trounced by bubblebeam.

"Seviper counter back with poison fang."

"Azumarill dodge." Azumarill was too hurt to dodge, one last attack was all it could take as after that hit it fainted.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Seviper is the winner." said Jackie.

"Swablu I chose you." I said. "Swablu start this off with take down."

"Seviper use poison tail." Poison tail stopped Swablu in it's tracks. "Seviper counter back with bite."

"Swablu use peck." Swablu's beak glowed white as flew towards Seviper. Both Pokemon collided and both attacks were cancelled out.

"Seviper use poison fang."

"Swablu dodge and use peck." Swablu quickly dodged an then landed an peck attack on Seviper.

"Seviper use poison tail." This time Swablu was unable to dodge. "Seviper use poison fang."

"Swablu dodge, then use peck and take down." Swablu first dodged then used peck and then flew back around and used take down on Seviper.

"Seviper come back with bite."

"Swablu use take down." Right when both Pokemon got close, Jesse yelled, "Swablu fly upwards to dodge then use peck." Swablu's dodge caught Seviper off guard, Seviper was also unable to dodge peck.

"Seviper use poison tail." Swablu was able to dodge this attack too.

"Swablu use peck." Swablu hit Seviper again. After taking many hits and being exhausted, Seviper fainted.

"Seviper is unable to battle. Devon chose your next Pokemon." Jackie said.

"Mawile your up." Mawile had a yellow body with black arms and feet and a pair of black jaws on the back of it's head. "Mawile use iron head." Mawile became surrounded by an white aura, making it seem black and white and then it attempted to slam into Swablu.

"Swablu use take down to intercept." But, iron head overpowered take down knocking Swablu backwards.

"Mawile use iron head again."

"Swablu dodge it." Swablu did not dodge in time, so it hit by another iron head. "Swablu use peck." Swablu was able to attack Mawile, but peck did very little damage, due to Mawile the steel type resisting a flying type attack.

"Mawile use iron head." Swablu again was unable to dodge.

"Swablu use take down."

"Mawile use bite." Mawile was able to bite down with it's jaws on the back of it's head on the incoming Swablu. "Hold on to Swablu and smash it into the ground. Mawile smashed an helpless Swablu into the ground three times. That was all Swablu could take because it was knocked out cold.

"Swablu is unable to battle. Mawile is the winner, Jesse chose your next Pokemon." Jackie said.

"Snorunt I chose you." I said.

"Mawile use iron head."

"Snorunt stop it with ice shard." A light blue block of ice formed in front of Snorunt and then Snorunt fired it at Mawile. Mawile's iron head bursted right through ice shard and then hit Snorunt with a super effective attack.

"Mawile use feint attack." Mawile charged towards Snorunt and disappeared, I knew it was going to come out of nowhere so I told Snorunt to use double team. When Mawile came out of nowhere, it did not know which Snorunt to attack.

"Snorunt use bite." Then the real Snorunt came out and used bite on the confused Mawile.

"Mawile use bite."

"Snorunt dodge and then use icy wind." Snorunt released sparkling blue snow from it's mouth at Mawile, it also froze Mawile. "Snorunt run into Mawile to break the ice." Snorunt ran into Mawile breaking the ice and sending it flying, dealing more damage. "Snorunt use bite on the jaws of Mawile's head." Mawile was too slow to dodge. "Now hold on and slam Mawile into the ground." Jesse said after Snorunt used bite. Snorunt slammed Mawile into the ground three times. After that Mawile was out cold. Devon looked shocked.

"Mawile is unable. Snorunt is the winner, Devon chose your final Pokemon." Jackie said.

"Wartortle your up." Wartortle was Devon's first Pokemon and I knew for a fact it was his strongest. "Wartortle start this off with water gun."

"Snorunt use ice shard." Both attacks canceled each other out. "Snorunt use bite."

"Wartortle use water gun to stop Snorunt." Water gun stopped Snorunt in it's tracks sending it backwards. "Wartortle use rapid spin." Wartortle tucked it's hands, legs, and head into it's shell and spun like a disc towards Snorunt.

"Snorunt use ice shard to stop Wartortle." But Wartortle hit Snorunt before it could attack.

"Wartortle use water gun."

"Snorunt dodge it." Snorunt again was too slow to dodge water gun. "Snorunt use bite."

"Wartortle rapid spin." Rapid spin overpowered bite sending Snorunt backwards. "Wartortle use water gun." One more attack was all Snorunt could take, it fell over and fainted.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, Wartortle is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon."

"Absol I chose you." I said. "Use quick attack." Quick attack hit Wartortle but did not do much damage.

"Wartortle use water gun."

"Absol dodge and use slash." Absol quickly dodged water gun. Absol's horn glowed white as it attacked Wartortle.

"Wartortle use water gun again." This time Absol was unable to dodge. "Wartortle use rapid spin."

"Absol use slash." Rapid spin hit Absol before it could use slash.

"Wartortle use water gun." Absol could not dodge water gun again. "Wartortle use water gun again."

"Absol jump to dodge, then while coming dodge use slash." Absol's dodge and attack caught Wartortle off guard. "Wartortle use tackle."

"Absol dodge and use bite." Absol got out of the way and used bite on Wartortle. "Absol use slash."

"Wartortle use bite." Wartortle was able to bite down on Absol, before Absol could use slash.

"Wartortle use water gun."

"Absol dodge then use bite." Absol dodged and was able to use bite, it also caused Wartortle to flinch. "Absol use slash and then keep going." Wartortle helplessly took multiple slashes, after all of them, Wartortle fell over and just like that Wartortle was knocked out and the battle was over.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Absol is the winner, making Jesse the winner of this battle." Jackie said.

"Yo Jesse nice battle." Devon said.

"Thanks, your Wartortle is amazing."

"Yeah he is, but your Pokemon are trained greatly. I liked you have this TM for fire punch."

"Thanks man. I'll see you around."

"You too." After that, Jackie and I made our way back to Mauville.

"Your Pokemon were amazing out there." Jackie said.

"Thanks." I responded.

"When are you going to battle Wattson again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." I responded.

"Who are you going to use?" she asked.

"Aipom, Absol, Hariyama, and Snorunt and I am going to teach Aipom fire punch."

"I know you can beat Wattson tomorrow."

"Me too."

 **Sorry about the wait, there was a family emergency so I had to take a few days off. I will post more often now.**


	15. Rematch Time

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Spark, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Absol- Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Pursuit_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Bite, Double Team**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

* * *

The victory over Devon was a confidence booster, but Devon was no gym leader. It was time for Jesse to battle Wattson for a second time. This time he was determined to win.

Aipom woke me up in the morning. "Yeah I'm ready for our rematch too." I said. The battle was not until five p.m., so I had a quick training session and some breakfast. Then spent the rest of the day going over my strategy. At four-thirty Jackie and I walked to the gym.

* * *

"So I see you returned, Jesse." Wattson said.

"I'm ready to battle you." I responded.

"It's only been a week since our first battle, I hope you have gotten better."

"I have, now let's begin."

"This official Hoenn league gym battle will be between Jesse the challenger and Wattson the gym leader. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The battle is 4 on 4." yelled the referee.

"Aipom your up first." Aipom jumped off my shoulder, and right onto to the battle field.

"Voltorb lets go." The Pokeball Pokemon looked ready to fight. "Voltorb start out with rollout." Voltorb began rolling towards Aipom.

"Aipom jump to dodge, then use fire punch and use double while coming down." The fist on the end of Aipom's tail ignited with flame as it fell and multiple fake Aipom's appeared

"Voltorb use shockwave and try to hit one the real Aipom." Voltorb released a beam of light blue energy from its body at Aipom, but it went through one of the fake ones. The real Aipom was able to land a fire punch on Voltorb.

"Aipom use swift." Aipom swung its tail and yellow stars shot out. Voltorb did not dodge the attack.

"Voltorb use rollout."

"Aipom wait till it gets close." When Voltorb got close, Aipom jumped and dodged and Voltorb rolled right into the wall. "Aipom use fire punch." Aipom landed another fire punch.

"Voltorb use shockwave." This time Aipom was unable to dodge.

"Use fury swipes Aipom." Aipom ran up to Voltorb and started repeatedly scratching it.

"Voltorb use shockwave."

"Aipom dodge it." Aipom moved out of the way of the incoming electric attack. "Aipom use fire punch." Voltorb was again hit by fire punch.

"Voltorb use rollout."

"Aipom use fire punch to intercept it." Right when both Pokemon were about to collide Wattson yelled...

"Voltorb use selfdestruct." BOOOOOM! A huge explosion occured, leaving Voltorb knocked out and Aipom taking severe damage.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Wattson chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

"Magnemite your up." Wattson said. "Magnemite use thundershock."

"Aipom dodge it." Aipom quickly dodged the attack.

"Magnemite keep using thundershock until you hit Aipom." Aipom was able to dodge thundershock three times until getting hit.

"Aipom use fire punch." Aipom was able to land an super effective attack on Magnemite.

"Magnemite use sonicboom." Magnemite spun around and sent a white shockwave at Aipom. Aipom did not dodge the attack. Aipom was very winded, and probably could only take one more attack.

"Aipom use fire punch."

"Magnemite use thundershock." The yellow bolt of lightning Magnemite released struck Aipom while it was moving towards Magnemite. After getting hit Aipom fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Magnemite is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

"Hariyama I chose you." I yelled. "Use force palm."

"Magnemite use sonicboom to stop Hariyama." By the normal type attack did nothing to the fighting type Hariyama. When Hariyama got to Magnemite a white ball formed in Hariyama's hand and then released the super effective attack. "Magnemite use thundershock." Hariyama was unable to dodge the attack. "Magnemite use thundershock again."

"Hariyama use force palm." Magnemite was unable to dodge force palm. "Hariyama use vital throw." Hariyama slammed into Magnemite and then grabbed it and slammed it into the ground. Magnemite could not handle Hariyama's power.

"Magnemite try to confuse Hariyama with supersonic." Magnemite fired multiple transparent rings from its eye at Hariyama.

"Hariyama dodge and use vital throw." Hariyama dodged just in time and then used another super effective attack on Magnemite this time knocking it out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner. Wattson chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

"Magneton be prepared to battle." said Wattson. "Use zap cannon." Magneton released a huge amount of electricity from it's magnet tips at Hariyama. Hariyama was hit by the attack.

"Hariyama use arm thrust."

"Magneton stop it with thundershock." Thundershock stopped Hariyama in it's tracks.

"Hariyama counter back with force palm."

"Use zap cannon."

"Hariyama use your momentum to dodge." Hariyama dodged and landed another super effective attack.

"Magneton use sonicboom." Hariyama was hit, but did not take much damage from the attack.

"Hariyama use vital throw." Hariyama did the same thing he did Magnemite and just like that Magneton had swirls in it's eyes.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner. Wattson chose your final Pokemon." said the referee. I knew what Pokemon was coming up and I knew it was his best.

"Manectric I summon you to battle." Wattson said. "Use bite."

"Hariyama use arm thrust." Both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Manectric use thunder wave." The top of Manectric's head sparks with blue electricity, then it released multiple bolts from it's head at Hariyama, paralyzing Hariyama.

"Hariyama try and move." But, Hariyama could not, after several more attacks Hariyama fainted.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." said the referee.

"Absol I chose you." I said. "Absol use slash." Absol's horn lit up white while it charged at Manectric.

"Manectric use thunder wave."

"Absol dodge." Absol being a lot more mobile than Hariyama dodged the attack easily and was able to use slash on Manectric.

"Manectric use thunder fang." Manectric fangs glowed yellow as it ran to attack Absol.

"Absol use bite." Manectirc's attack overpowered Absol's.

"Manectric use shockwave."

"Absol use quick attack." Absol's quick attack got there before Manectric was able to use shockwave.

"Manectric thunder fang."

"Absol slash." Both attacks canceled each other out. "Absol use slash again."

"Manectric use bite on Absol's horn, then throw it against the wall." Manectric did just that and Absol was slammed into the wall. "Now use thunder fang and shock wave." Absol was unable to dodge both attacks. After that Absol fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon." said the referee.

"Snorunt I chose you." I said. "Snorunt use ice fang." Snorunt's mouth lit up light blue as bit down Manectric. Manectric was unable to dodge the attack.

"Manectric use thunder fang."

"Snorunt use double team." Manectric was ultimately confused on which Snorunt was the real one. "Snorunt use ice fang." The real Snorunt came out and used ice fang on Manectric.

"Manectric use thunder wave."

"Snorunt dodge and use ice fang." Snorunt right on time and landed another attack on Manectric.

"Manectric use shockwave." This time Snorunt was unable to dodge. "Manectric use thunder fang."

"Snorunt dodge it." Again Snorunt was too slow to dodge. "Snorunt use icy wind." Snorunt blew sparkling blue snow from his mouth at Manectric.

"Manectric dodge it." But Manectric did not react quick enough too.

"Snorunt use icy wind again." Snorunt do the same thing but this time Manectric became frozen. "Snorunt now in to it to break the ice." Snorunt did just that. "Snorunt now use ice fang, then bite." Manectric was too traumatized to dodge, so it took the hits. After a beating like that it fainted. I had won.

"Manectric is unable to battle, Snorunt is the winner. Making Jesse the challenger the winner of this Hoenn league gym battle." said the referee.

"Jesse, that was an amazing effort by you." Wattson said.

"Thanks, your a great gym leader."

"Keep up the good work and in a few months you might be battling in the Hoenn League Tournament. The next gym is in Lavaridge Town."

"Thank you, Wattson. See you later."

* * *

"Hey great battle out there." Jackie said outside the gym.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Your welcome. I have a pokemon ranger meeting in Verdanturf Town. It's west of here and it's not on the way to Lavaridge. Is okay if we stop there for a day or two?" she asked.

"Sure, I will just explore the town, while your at the meeting." I responded.

 **I know next chapter seems like it will suck and be boring. But, something pretty big is going happen. Until then, I will see you later.**


	16. A New Threat Arises

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Bite, Double Team**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Absol- Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Pursuit_**

* * *

 _Last time we left off, Jesse and Jackie were going to head to Verdanturf Town._

Jackie and I walked along route 117 to get to Verdanturf Town. It took a day to get there, when we got there Jackie immediately went to the meeting.

"See ya later, Jesse." she said while running away.

"So I guess it's just you and me, Aipom"

"Ai Ai Aipom." Aipom responded though I did not understand what he said. I found a place on the outskirts to train for a little. But after a while it got boring. So I decided to go explore town. Though there was nothing really to do in town. "Man I'm bored Aipom." I said. "Wait let's go check out Rusturf tunnel." I said. Aipom and ran to the tunnel to explore.

"I suggest you stay back." a boy said. He was around my age just a inch taller and he had black hair, he also wore glasses."

"Why?" I asked.

"There's some guys with purple suits doing something." said the boy.

"Well lets go check it out." I said. The boy and I went over near them and hid behind a rock.

"If we claim this tunnel as our own. We could charge people money to go in it. Bringing in money to the organization." said of the men.

"We should also attract all the wild Pokemon and them catch them and use for testing." said another man. That man proceeded to pull out a device that somehow attracted a lot of Pokemon to them.

"There's just a bunch of Whismur and Geodude." said one of the men.

"So what we bring them back to the labs for testing or sell them for profit."

"How many Pokemon do you have." I asked quietly to the boy.

"Two." he replied.

"Well I have six on me. There's about four guys there assuming they have one or two Pokemon each, I think we can take them on."

"Got it." the boy responded.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Then the boy and I jumped out from behind the rock and yelled. "Let those Pokemon go!"

"Both of you will have to get through Team Eclipse first." Then the men threw out one Pokemon each. There was a Dustox, a Mightyena, a Slugma, and a Cacnea.

"You take Mightyena and Slugma. I'll take Dustox and Cacnea." said the boy.

"Got it." I said. "Hariyama and Azumarill, I chose you."

"Go Elekid and Growlithe." said the boy.

"Slugma use ember. Mightyena use bite." Slugma released bolts of fire from it's mouth.

"Azumarill use water gun and Hariyama use vital throw." Azumarill's released a spiral of water from it's mouth that went right through ember and hit Slugma and Hariyama ran into the incoming Mightyena and then picked it up and threw it.

"Now Azumarill use aqua tail on Slugma and Hariyama use force palm on Mightyena." A stream of water spiraled around Azumarill and then it jumped in the air hitting Slugma with it's tail. Then Hariyama put his hand on Mightyena and a white ball formed in Hariyama's hand which it released on Mightyena.

"Slugma use ember again."

"Mightyena use bite again."

"Azumarill and Hariyama dodge." Both of them dodged the attacks easily. "Azumarill use water gun on Slugma. Hariyama use force palm on Mightyena." Both Mightyena and Slugma were unable to dodge the attacks. Both Pokemon fainted. The boy with the Elekid and Growlithe had also won.

"Now leave the tunnel and released those Pokemon." I said.

"Not so fast, your Pokemon seem strong. Go net." The net caught Hariyama, Azumarill, Elekid and Growlithe. Then one of the men threw four weird looking Pokeballs, then ran off.

"No we have to get our Pokemon back, but how." said the boy.

"Aipom go chase those four men." Aipom started running after the four men. "Swablu, Electrike, Snorunt come on out." All three Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs. "Follow Aipom and chase after those four men." All three Pokemon also started running after the four men.

"Lets run with them." said the boy. We chased the four men all the way to the other side of the cave. The men were about to run into a truck and to get away.

"Electrike use shock wave, Aipom use swift, Snorunt use icy wind." The attacks stopped the truck for a split second, but it kept going.

"Claydol use hyper beam." All of a sudden, some trainers Claydol fired a orange beam at the truck knocking over. The men came out of the truck. "What ever your doing stop it."

"Oh crap it's him again. Lets give those kids back their Pokemon and get out of here." said of the Team Eclipse members. After that they released Azumarill, Hariyama, Elekid, and Growlithe.

"Thank you, so much." I said to the trainer.

"Hey, I was just trying to stop Team Eclipse." he replied.

"You know of Team Lunar?" I asked.

"Yeah their rivals with Team Eclipse. Just like Team Aqua and Team Magma were about a few years ago. It's just we don't know what their goals are. What's both your names and are you guys trainers."

"I'm Jesse Sparks, I'm from Cianwood City in Johto. I left Johto to start my journey in Hoenn a few weeks ago. I have three badges and his name is..."

"My name is Trevor Mackle. But called me Tre. I'm from Fallabor Town and I travel across Hoenn studying science. I hope to be a scientist one day." the boy said.

"That's cool, my name is Aubrey Graham, I'm from Lavaridge Town and I have six badges. I hope I see you two around, I have to go Rustboro now."

"See ya." Tre and I said. Tre and I together walked through the tunnel back to Verdanturf Town, he told me he was twelve and was interested in science. I told him about my journey so far and that Jackie traveled with me.

"Well it's gets kind of lonely traveling alone. Can I start traveling with you and Jackie?" he asked.

"Sure I bet Jackie would not mind." Tre and I met up with her an hour later. Tre introduced himself and she was okay with him travelling with us. "Jackie I have something to tell you."

"What?" she responded.

"Well there is a new evil team. Tre and I saw them in the cave. They tried to steal our Pokemon."

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Team Eclipse."

"I must tell Scott about this." she sad.

* * *

(At Team Eclipse Headquarters)

"Sir Nigel, we unable to take control of the Rusturf Tunnel." Nigel was the leader of Team Eclipse.

"Why?" Nigel asked.

"The four men assigned to the job were chased out by some trainers. After being defeated they tried to steal the trainers Pokemon. They failed in doing that. A couple of hours ago they were walking in Rustboro City. A trainer who claimed to stop the men from stealing the Pokemon saw them in Rustboro City and said they tried stealing Pokemon. The police who thinks Team Eclipse is a evil organization arrested the men."

"Try to find out the names of the trainers and make sure they stay out of our plans." Nigel commanded.

 **Wow so another evil team and a new traveling companion. Also whose hype for Pokemon sun and moon.**


	17. The Clash at the Fiery Path

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Electrike- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Pursuit**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Bite, Double Team**_

* * *

"Are we almost to the next town?" I asked. While traveling on route 111 Jackie, Tre, and I got to the Desert part of the route, but there was a strong sand storm, so we headed west onto route 112, we were about to go on the cable car to get to Mt. Chimney, so we could go to Lavaridge Town. But, the cable car needed repairs and was not going to be ready for a while, so we had to walk all the way to the other side of route 112 to get to the Fiery Path, which would get us to route 113.

"Alright whose ready to go in?" said Tre.

"Lets do it." said Jackie. The three of us walked into where we saw a sign saying, "Be careful a group of Pokemon have been attacking travelers. "

"Keep an eye out guys." I said. We continued to walk through the cave when a orange yellow fireballs came out of nowhere, we quickly got out of the way of the incoming attacks. A few seconds later, out came a horde of Numel who looked ready to attack.

"Go Azumarill."

"Go Marill." yelled Jackie.

"Azuamarill use water gun on those Numel."

"Marill also use water gun." The horde of Numel ran off after seeing the incoming attacks. "Watch out there bound to attack again." After another thirty minutes of walking they attacked again, but this time one of the Numel stayed back and tried to battle me himself.

"Azumarill start this off with bubblebeam." The light blue bubbles pounded against Numel. The Numel then tried using tackle. "Azumarill use rollout." Azumarill jumped in the air and curled into a ball and spun right over Numel. "Azumarill use bubblebeam again." Numel was again hit by an super effective attack. "Go Pokeball!" I yelled. The ball moved back and fourth a few time, until I heard a ping signaling Numel was caught. He was sent right to Uncle Ricky's ranch. Once we got to the Pokemon center on Route 113, I exchanged Absol for Numel, so I could train with Numel. I trained with Numel for a while, he had a good move set and both of us got along well. While training, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Jesse, it's Mason."

"Hey." I said once he got close to me. I introduced him to Tre and Jackie.

"Want to have a battle?" he asked.

"Sure. Lets do this four on four." Mason and I walked with Tre and Jackie to the back of the Pokemon center, where there was a dirt battlefield.

"I'll ref", said Tre. "This will be a four on four Pokemon battle between Jesse and Mason. Both sides may substitute. Both of you chose your first Pokemon."

"Swablu I chose you." Jesse said.

"Go Mightyena." Mason said. "Mightyena lets start this out with iron tail." Mightyena's tail glowed white as he swung it at Swablu.

"Swablu use peck." Swablu's beak glowed white as it flew towards Mighyena. Iron tail struck Swablu in it's side sending down.

"Mightyena use crunch." Mightyena bit down on Swablu with all it's might causing Swablu to yelp in pain.

"Swablu get up and use take down." Swablu's attack was able to hit Mightyena. "Swablu use peck." Swablu quickly turned around after using take down and flew towards Mightyena while it's beak glowed white.

"Mightyena use iron tail."

"Swablu get out of the way." But it was too late Swablu was hit by Mightyena's glowing white tail. Swablu was knocked out due to the hit.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Mightyena is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon."

"Azumarill I chose you."

"Mightyena use crunch."

"Azumarill use aqua tail." A stream of water spiraled around Azumarill, it slammed it's tail when Mightyena was about to attack. "Azumarill use rollout." Azumarill jumped in the air and curled into a ball and rolled towards Mightyena.

"Mightyena use iron tail." Mason commanded. Mightyena's powerful iron tail sent Azumarill flying backwards. "Mightyena use crunch."

"Azumarill use water gun." Azumarill released a spiral of water from it's mouth that towards the incoming Mightyena.

"Mightyena dodge." But it was too late, Mightyena did not dodge in time.

"Azumarill use aqua tail."

"Mightyena use iron tail." Both Pokemon tails hit each other cancelling the attacks out.

"Azumarill use water gun." Azumarill fired another spiral of water from it's mouth.

"Mightyena dodge, then use crunch." This time Mightyena was able to dodge and attack Azumarill. "Mightyena use iron tail."

"Azumarill dodge, then bubblebeam." After Azumarill dodged,the inside of Azurmarill's mouth glowed light blue and then it fired light blue bubbles at a great speed towards Mightyena. Mightyena was unable to dodge, so it was pounded by bubblebeam. Mightyena looked beat up. "Azumarill finish Mightyena with water gun." The spiral of water blasted from Azumarill's mouth hit Mightyena dead on. The Pokemon was pounded by the attack, after it the beating Mightyena fainted.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Mason chose your next Pokemon." Tre said.

"Go, Machop." Mason said. "Use karate chop." Machop's hand glowed white as it tried to strike Azumarill with it.

"Azumarill use aqua tail." Both attacks were about to hit, but Azumarill's aqua tail was able to smack Machop across the face. "Azumarill use rollout." Azumarill started rolling at a great speed towards Machop.

"Machop use karate chop." Machop's karate chop broke up Azumarill's rollout causing damage to Azumarill. "Machop use low sweep." Machop kicked at ground, hitting Azumarill in the legs amking Azumarill fall over on the it's face. "Machop now use karate chop." Machop's hand lit up white as it prepared to strike Azumarill.

"Azumarill use aqua tail." Azumarill's aqua tail hit Machop right in it's side before it was able to strike Azumarill with karate chop. "Azumarill use water gun." The fast spiral of water from Azumarill's mouth hit Machop before it could dodge.

"Machop use karate chop." Machop's hand glowed white as ran to strike Azumarill.

"Azumarill use water gun." Another spiral of water went towards Machop.

"Machop dodge water gun." Machop quickly dodged water gun, then struck Azumarill with karate chop.

"Azumarill use aqua tail."

"Machop dodge, then use vital throw." Machop dodged, then swung his arm into Azumarill, catching it, then throwing it. Azumarill took a lot of damage from the recent hits it had been taking.

"Azumarill use aqua tail."

"Machop use karate chop." Karate chop struck Azumarill on the top of it's head before aqua tail could hit Machop. Azumarill was knocked out.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Machop is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." Tre said.

"Numel I chose you." Jesse said. "Numel use earth power." Numel's outline flashed yellow as it banged against the ground causing glowing gold cracks to travel under Machop, hurting it.

"Machop use karate chop." Machop's hand again glowed white as it prepared to strike Numel with it.

"Numel use lava plume." Numel caused an explosion, making a mix of smog and flames, with the flames hitting Machop stopping it dead in it's tracks.

"Machop use low sweep."

"Numel dodge it." But Numel was unable to dodge because had already kicked at it's legs making fall over. "Numel use flame burst." Numel released a orange-yellow fire ball from it's mouth, which then burst and with multiple streaks of fire hitting Machop. "Numel use tackle." Numel towards Machop attempting to tackle him.

"Machop stop Numel with karate chop." Machop struck Numel on it's back, stopping in it's tracks. "Now Machop use vital throw." Machop swung his arm hitting Numel, catching, then throwing Numel. "Machop use karate chop."

"Numel use flame burst." Again Numel released an orange yellow fireball, which burst and multiple streaks of fire hit Machop. Machop was looking tired out from all the hits it took from Azumarill and Numel. "Numel use earthpower." Numel banged against ground making cracks go under Machop hurting it.

"Machop use low sweep."

"Numel use lava plume."

"Machop dodge it." But it was too late, Machop was pounded by the flames lava plume had produced. When the smoke cleared, Machop was on the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

"Machop is unable to battle, Numel is the winner. Mason chose your next Pokemon." Tre said.

"Go Kecleon." Mason said. "Use ancient power." Kecleon's body glowed white as a silver energy ball formed in front of it, then it fired it at Numel.

"Numel dodge it." But Numel was too slow to dodge the attack. "Numel use lava plume." The flames from lava plume seemed to hit Kecleon, but Kecleon dodged and Numel and Jesse did not realize it, it was really right behind Numel.

"Kecleon use psybeam." Kecleon's stomach stripe glowed multicolored as it fired a multicolored beam from it's mouth at Numel. Numel was too slow to dodge.

"Numel use earthpower." The outline of Numel's body glowed yellow and it banged against the ground, the cracks hurt Kecleon. "Now follow up with tackle." Numel charged towards Kecleon.

"Kecleon use your tongue to bring in Numel." Kecleon's super long tongue wrapped around Numel and brought Numel in close to it. "Kecleon use fury swipes." Kecleon repeatedly slashed Numel with it's claws until Numel broke free.

"Numel use flame burst." A orange yellow fire ball was released from Numel towards Kecleon.

"Kecleon use anicent power." Kecleon released a silver energy ball at Numel. Both attack collided, but Kecleon's rock type attack overpowered the fire type attack, so Numel was hit by another attack. "Kecleon use fury swipes." Kecleon again ran up and started furiously scratching Numel. After all attacks Numel had taken, it could take anymore, Numel fainted.

"Numel is unable to battle, Kecleon is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon." Tre said.

"Electrike I chose you." Jesse said. "Start this off with shock wave." Electrike's body became surrounded in blue electricity, then Electrike released an light blue beam of electricity at Kecleon.

"Kecleon use psybeam." Kecleon fired a multicolored beam from it's mouth. Both attacks hit canceling each other out. "Kecleon use fury swipes."

"Electrike use thunder fang." Electrike's fangs lit up yellow as it charged at Kecleon. As Kecleon was about to use fury swipes. Electrike used thunder fang on the top of Kecleon's head. "Electrike use bite."

"Kecleon use your tongue to reel him."

"Electrike use bite on Kecleon's tongue then throw it." Electrike bit down on Kecleon's long tongue, then flung it taking Kecleon with it. Kecleon landed hard against the ground. "Use thunder fang." After taking that thunder fang, Kecleon was out cold. Then Electrike' body started glowing white, it was finally evolving.

"Manectric!" yelled the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Kecleon is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Mason chose your final Pokemon." Tre said.

"Go Combusken." Combusken was Mason's starter, and from seeing it battle in the beach tournament, I knew it was his strongest. "Combusken use double kick." Combusken feet glowed as it jumped in the air in an attempt to kick Manectric.

"Manectric use thunder fang." Manectric's fangs glowed yellow as it jumped up to use thunder fang on Combusken. Combusken used double kick in Manectric's face before Manectric could use thunder fang.

"Combusken use ember." Combusken opened it's mouth and fired round fire balls at Manectric.

"Manectric use shock wave." Manectric fired a blue electricity beam. Both attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Manectric use bite." Manectric charged towards Combusken.

"Combusken dodge then use ember." Combusken quickly dodged then released a an ember attack on Manectric. "Combusken follow up with double kick." Manectric was unable to dodge again as Combusken kicked him twice. "Combusken use peck." Combusken's beak glowed white as it jumped to peck Manectric.

"Manectric use shock wave." The blue electricity beam zapped Combusken. "Manectric use thunder fang." Combusken was unable to dodge the attack. "Manectric use thunder fang again." Manectric was about to attack Combusken, but Combusken got back up and used double kick in Manectric's face.

"Combusken use ember." The ember not only hit Manectric, it also burned him too. "Combusken use double kick." Again Manectric did not dodge, and was hit by double kick. The hurt from the burn took Manectric out.

"Manectric is unable to battle, Combusken is the winner. Making Mason the winner of this battle." Tre said.

"Aye Jesse nice battle." Mason said after the fight.

"Thanks you too." I replied.

"Hey want this TM for dark pulse, since I don't need it." Mason said.

"Sure I'll take it." I responded.

"See ya, I got to go battle Wattson, since he was not there when I wanted battle him. So, I decided to go battle Flannery in Lavaridge." We all waved our goodbyes as he walked away.

"Man he is a lot better than he use to be." I said to myself.

 **Sorry about the wait. I had a personal issue I had to attend too and I just had a lot of schoolwork and lacrosse season just started up. See ya next time. Do you like the addition of Numel?**


	18. The Two Teams meet at Meteor Falls

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Bite, Double Team**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Numel- Tackle, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

* * *

"Were finally here." Tre said after arriving in Fallabor town. We had already been walking for two days and we were beyond tired and really hungry. We went in to a restaurant to eat.

"So Jesse, you ready for your next gym battle?" Tre asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Well Flannery uses fire types and has four Pokemon. So I suggest you use Azumarill and Numel, since Numel is part ground. The other two, you will have to figure out." Tre said.

"I know I'm Hariyama, a break because I used it in all three of my gym battles, including the rematch I had with Wattson. I also will not use Snorunt, since it is weak to fire types. So that leaves Manectric, Absol, Aipom, and Swablu left." I responded.

"No matter what Pokemon you chose, Flannery always going to put up a good fight. My mom is friends with her Grandfather, since she is originally from Lavaridge and he said she is just a naturally gifted trainer. I've seen her beat people with a full team of water and ground types with her fire types." Tre said.

"I know it's going to be a tough battle, that's why Flannery is a gym leader." I said. "There's a fossil place we can go to too. Want to go look for some?" Then Jackie, Tre, Aipom and I went searching for fossils. We did not find any, but I did find a cool yellow stone, that I put in my bag. When we got outside, Jackie got a call on her pokegear.

"Scott wants us to meet him in his car on the other side of town soon." So, Jackie, Tre, Aipom and I ran across town to meet Scott. When we got there, we hopped in his car.

"Team Eclipse is fighting with Team Lunar at Meteor Falls. They are probably trying to steal something. We must stop them." Scott speed his car across Route 115 after about 45 minutes, we had arrived right outside of Meteor Falls. We met up with another group junior rangers and Anthony and Aubrey were there.

"Yo whats up Jesse, hows training going." Anthony said.

"Its been great, won three badges, and congrats on winning the beach tournament."

"Thanks, lets listen to this guy's plan."

"Alright we have enough people here to fight everyone of those grunts. Jesse, Aubrey, Anthony, and I will take on some of Team Lunar and Team Eclipse's leaders. Are you guys all ready?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied. It was a ten minute run to Meteor Falls. When we got there Tre and Jackie and all the other Pokemon Rangers went to battle the grunts. Scott, Aubrey, Anthony and I went to battle the leaders. Each team had two leaders. All four of them were admins. I had to battle an Team Eclipse one.

"Why don't you just leave you little brat." said the Team Eclipse Admin.

"Your are going to have to beat me first." Jesse said.

"Okay I'll destroy you. Go, Duskull." said the Admin.

"Absol I chose you." Jesse said. "Start this off with dark pulse." Absol fired a beam of black and purple circles towards Duskull.

"Duskull use shadow ball." Duskull formed an black ball of energy then fired it at Absol. Dark pulse went right through shadow ball hitting Duskull. "Duskull use shadow sneak." Ariados then lit up black and quickly hit Absol before it could dodge. But, Absol did not take much damage due to being resistant against ghost type attacks. "Duskull use ominous wind." Duskull released a purple wind through it's mouth.

"Absol use dark pulse." Absol again released a beam of black and purple circles that went right through ominous wind hitting Duskull again.

"Duskull use shadow ball." Duskull fired a ball of black energy at Absol.

"Absol dodge, then use dark pulse." Absol quickly got out of the way of shadow ball, then fired another dark pulse at Duskull, hitting it, then knocking it out.

"Dammit Duskull. Go, Swalot." said the Admin "Swalot use gunk shot." Swalot fired an purple liquid from it's mouth at Absol. Absol was unable to dodge the attack.

"Absol use slash." Absol's horn glowed white as it attempted to slash. But, slash did nothing to Swalot and it's body made of purple goo.

"Swalot use body slam." Swalot jumped in the air and landed on Absol hard.

"Absol use dark pulse." Absol fired an beam of black and purple circles towards Swalot, hitting it. "Absol use bite."

"Swalot use toxic." Swalot fired a stream of purple liquid at Absol, hitting Absol then poisoning it. "Swalot use gunk shot."

"Absol dodge then use dark pulse." Absol dodged, then hit Swalot with dark pulse. But, was still hurt from the poisoning. "Absol use slash."

"Swalot jump up to dodge then on the way down use body slam." Swalot did just that, it again landed on Absol hard. The damage from the poison then took Absol out. "Ha your Absol was no match for my Swalot. I bet none of your Pokemon can beat Swalot." said the Team Eclipse Admin.

"Absol return. You did great don't be mad that you lost." Jesse said.

"We'll see about that." Jesse said. "Numel I chose you." Numel growled at Swalot, when it came out it's Pokeball.

"Swalot destroy this pathetic Pokemon and it's trainer, use gunk shot." Again, Swalot fired a purple liquid at Numel.

"Numel dodge, then earth power." Numel barely dodged gunk shot, after it dodged it. Numel's outline flashed yellow as it banged against the ground causing glowing gold cracks to travel under Swalot, hitting Swalot with an super effective attack.

"Swalot use body slam." Swalot jumped up and attempted land on Numel.

"Numel use flame burst." Numel released an orange yellow fireball, which burst and multiple streaks of fire hit Swalot, right before Swalot landed on Numel. "Numel use earth power again." Numel banged against the ground causing cracks to form under Swalot, hitting with an super effective attack. "Numel use lava plume." Numel caused an explosion, making a mix of smog and flames.

"Swalot use gunk shot." But, the flames from lava plume hit Swalot before it could pull off gunk shot. That was the last attack Swalot could take, it fainted.

"Come on Swalot, how did you lose to this terrible trainer and his weak Numel." said the Team Eclipse Admin.

"Maybe your the one whose the terrible trainer." Jesse said.

"Shut up you stupid brat. I'll defeat you for sure with my final Pokemon. Go, Murkrow." said the Team Eclipse Admin.

"Numel return. You did great I would keep you out there, if you did not have the type disadvantage. Manectric I chose you."

"Ha you pathetic trainer, you can probably only win with a Pokemon that has an type advantage." said the Team Eclipse Admin.

"No it's just called smart training. You should have switched Murkrow, when I chose Numel." said Jesse.

"Enough with the talking, let's battle." said the Team Eclipse Admin. "Murkrow use wing attack." Murkrow flew down to Manectric and tried hitting it with one of it's wings.

"Manectric use shockwave." Manectric fired a blue electricity beam, that hit Murkrow stopping dead in it's tracks.

"Murkrow use pursuit." Murkrow waved it's wing spending black waves of energy at Manectric.

"Manectric use shockwave." Manectric's blue beam of electricity collided with the black energy waves from Murkrow's pursuit, cancelling both attack out.

"Murkrow follow up with peck." Murkrow's beak glowed white as it flew towards Manectric.

"Manectric use thunder fang." Manectric's fangs glowed yellow as it attempted to bite down on Murkrow. Manectric bit down on Murkrow's head, hitting the flying type Pokemon with another super effective attack.

"Murkrow use pursuit."

"Manectric dodge, then use shock wave." Manectric quickly dodged the black energy waves from Murkrow's pursuit. Then used hit Murkrow with it's blue beam of electricity from shock wave. The third super effective attack took Murkrow out.

"Are you serious, Murkrow, you lost to this weak trainer. You got lucky, Jesse, next time you be destroyed by Team Eclipse."

"Oh shut up, you just got to accept I'm am better trainer than you." When I was finished my battle I noticed most people were still battling. But, when I was going to help Tre out with his battle, Aubrey came running towards me.

"Scott told me to get you and Anthony, when you guys were done battling. Follow me." Aubrey said. We ran to Scott, when we got he said...

"Get in this helicopter with me, we need to get to Mt. Chimney fast." We got in the helicopter and started flying towards Mt. Chimney.

* * *

(At Mt. Chimney)

"In we can find the objects, we will be able to get the Pokemon we need to take over Hoenn." said Nigel the leader of Team Eclipse

"Not if we find them first." said Tyler the leader of Team Lunar.

"You leave Tyler, we were here first." said Nigel.

"Well you had not found the items yet." said Tyler. "Derek and Darren please stop these Team Eclipse punks, I have to deal with something back at headquarters." Tyler then flew off in his helicopter. He left Derek and Darren his two best friends, who were also 2nd in command of Team Lunar.

"Now you I suggest you leave Nigel." said Darren.

 **Alright, whose ready for next chapter. And my spring break started today. It will last from today till Monday, but I only get off from lacrosse once, this whole break. This chapter was originally going to be posted Monday, but my computer, out of nowhere shut down, half way through on Sunday. So, I had to rewrite the whole thing today and yesterday. But, I am glad I did that because looking back the first time I wrote this chapter. It sucked. Well I have to go to practice now, so till then peace out.**


	19. Things Heat up at Mt Chimney

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Bite, Double Team**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Numel- Tackle, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

* * *

"We must stop Team Lunar and Team Eclipse. They can possibly cause an volcanic eruption." Scott said before landing. "I have reinforcements coming to fight off the grunts, but we will have to take the leaders. I was notified that Tyler, the Leader of Team Lunar is not present at the site. Nigel, the leader of Team Eclipse is at the site, but has no Pokemon on hand. Both Team Lunar and Team Eclipse have two high ranking officials there. I know the Team Lunar ones, they are both twins named Derek and Darren. When we land, we have to find the leaders and fight them. So are you guys ready or what?"

"Yes sir." Aubrey, Anthony, and Jesse responded to Scott. When they landed they quickly found all the leaders and Jesse ended up having to face Darren, one of the Team Lunar twins.

"Why are you here, this is no place for children." Darren said.

"I'm Jesse Sparks, and I'm here to defeat you and Team Lunar." Jesse said.

"Wow your like ten, you should be a pushover. Go Forretress." Darren said.

"Actually I'm eleven and I'm not a pushover. Aipom, I chose you." Jesse said. "Aipom use swift." Aipom blasted yellow stars from his mouth at Forretress.

"Forretress use rapid spin to block swift." Forretress started spinning rapidly blocking swift. "Now Forretress use zap cannon." A yellow ball with a red center appeared in front of Forretress, then Forretress fired it at Aipom.

"Aipom dodge then use fury swipes." Aipom dodged zap cannon, then started furiously scratching Forretress. "Aipom use fury swipes again."

"Forretress use signal beam." Forretress fired a colored beam at Aipom, hitting Aipom and stopping him in his tracks. "Now use take down."

"Aipom use fire punch." The fist on the end of Aipom's tail ignited with flame as it punched Forretress, landing an super effective attack.

"Forretress use signal beam." Forretress fired another colorful beam of energy at Aipom.

"Aipom dodge then use fire punch." Aipom quickly and landed another super effective fire punch.

"Aipom use fire punch." Aipom again attempted to punch Forretress.

"Forretress use self-destruct."

"Aipom run away!" Jesse cried in desperation. Forretress's body glowed white then it exploded. Aipom ran away to take less damage. It took less damage, but still the attack took a good chuck of it's health.

"Dammit Forretress, you could not take out that wimpy Aipom with self destruct." Darren told Forretress when he returned it to it's Pokeball.

"Aipom come back." Jesse said. Aipom ran back and jumped on shoulder. "Snorunt I chose you."

"Go Grumpig." said Darren. Grumpig was a weird looking pig Pokemon. Jesse pulled out his Pokedex to find out more about it.

"Grumpig uses the black pearls on it's body to amplify it's psychic power waves for gaining total control over it's foe." the Pokedex said.

"Grumpig use psybeam." Grumpig fired a magenta beam at Snorunt.

"Snorunt use icy wind." Snorunt blew sparkling blue snow from his mouth at Grumpig. Both attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Grumpig use zen headbutt." The top of Grumpig's head glowed blue as it attempted to ram Snorunt.

"Snorunt dodge then use bite." Snorunt dodged then bit down on Grumpig. "Snorunt use icy wind." Snorunt blew sparkling blue snow from it's mouth at Grumpig, hitting Grumpig. "Snorunt use ice fang." The inside of Snorunt's mouth glowed light blue as it attempted to bite down on Grumpig.

"Grumpig use zen headbutt." The top of Grumpig's head glowed blue as it attempted to run into Snorunt. Zen headbutt was able to knock Snorunt backwards before it could use ice fang. "Grumpig use psybeam."

"Snorunt dodge it." But Snorunt did not react quick enough to dodge psybeam. So the magenta beam blasted from Grumpig hit Snorunt. "Snorunt use bite."

"Grumpig use zen headbutt." Snorunt was able to use bite on Grumpig before Grumpig could use zen headbutt. "Grumpig use psybeam."

"Snorunt dodge, then use ice fang." Snorunt this time was able to dodge the magenta beam from Grumpig's psybeam. After dodging the attack, the interior of Snorunt's mouth glowed light blue as it bit down on Grumpig.

"Grumpig use zen headbutt." The top of Grumpig's head glowed blue again as it charged towards Snorunt.

"Snorunt dodge, then bite." Snorunt quickly got out of the way, then bit down on Grumpig.

"Grumpig use psybeam."

"Snorunt use icy wind." But, psybeam's magenta beam hit Snorunt before it could use icy wind.

"Grumpig use psybeam again." Grumpig fired another magenta beam.

"Snorunt dodge then bite." Snorunt was able to dodge psybeam, then followed up by hitting Grumpig with bite. "Snorunt use bite again."

"Grumpig use zen headbutt." But, Snorunt bit down on Grumpig before it started moving. Grumpig after being bit, fainted. "Grumpig return. Sudowoodo you better win this for me." Darren said. The imitation Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball looking determined to win.

"Snorunt use ice fang." Snorunt's mouth's interior lit up light blue.

"Sudowoodo use low kick." Sudowoodo's swiped at Snorunt's legs, making it trip and land face first against the ground. "Sudowoodo use karate chop." Sudowoodo's arm lit up white as it was about to attack Snorunt.

"Snorunt dodge it." Snorunt was able to rollover but it was not able to dodge, so it took a karate chop right to it's face.

"Sudowoodo use wood hammer." The three green bulbs on Sudowoodo's hand became surrounded by an green aura which took the shape of stump as it tried to attack Snorunt.

"Snorunt use icy wind." The sparkling blue snow, Snorunt had fired stopped Sudowoodo in it's tracks. "Snorunt use bite."

"Sudowoodo use karate chop." Right before Snorunt was about to bite on Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo's glowing white arm hit Snorunt sending it backwards. "Sudowoodo finish it with karate chop." Sudowoodo landed another super effective attack on Snorunt, who was too winded to dodge. Snorunt fainted after being hit.

"Snorunt return. You did great, take a long rest. Aipom are you ready to battle?" Jesse asked. Aipom nodded then jumped off Jesse's shoulder and then went onto the battlefield.

"You brought out that puny thing to battle. Sudowoodo this should be an easier battle then your first." Darren said. "Sudowoodo use wood hammer." A green aura in the shape of stump appeared around Sudowoodo's hand.

"Aipom use fire punch." The hand on the back of Aipom's tail lit up with flames. Both attacks collided, but Aipom was able to fire punch Sudowoodo in the face.

"That was a clever move, Jesse. But, fire type attacks won't be able to take out Sudowoodo." Darren said. "Sudowoodo use karate chop."

"Aipom use fury swipes." Right before Aipom was about to use fury swipes. Sudowoodo's glowing white hand hit it with karate chop. "Aipom use fire punch." Aipom's hand on the back of it's tail became engulfed in flames as it attempted to punch Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use rock slide." Sudowoodo's body outline became blue as a big rock appeared above it's head, then the big rock split into smaller rocks and then came on Aipom right before it used fire punch. "Sudowoodo use low kick."

"Aipom dodge then use double team." Sudowoodo was about to kick Aipom in the legs, but Aipom jumped up and then used double team making many fake Aipoms appear. Sudowoodo keep trying to attack the real Aipom, but kept hitting the fake ones. "Now use fire punch." Then the real Aipom came and punch Sudowoodo with it's hand engullfed in flames. "Aipom use fire punch again."

"Sudowoodo dodge then use karate chop." Sudowoodo dodged Aipom's fiery hand at it's tail's end, then landed an karate chop attack on Aipom. "Sudowoodo use karate chop again."

"Aipom dodge it." But, Aipom was too slow to dodge, so it took another karate chop attack. After being hit by karate chop, Aipom fainted. Jesse ran over to Aipom, when Jesse picked Aipom up, it woke up and jumped right back on Jesse's shoulder. "I'm counting on you." Jesse told the Pokemon in it's Pokeball. "Azumarill I chose you."

"So we have the type disadvantage, Sudowoodo. No problem." Darren said.

"Azumarill start this off with aqua tail." A stream of water spiraled around Azumarill and then it jumped in the air attempting to hit Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use wood hammer." A green stump shaped aura appeared around Sudowoodo's arm as it attempted to smash Azumarill. Sudowoodo landed an super effective on Azumarill before it could hit it. Azumarill was on the ground on it's back. "Sudowoodo use karate chop."

"Azumarill dodge, then use water gun." Azumarill quickly backwards to dodge Sudowoodo's karate chop. Then blasted a spiral of water from it's mouth that hit Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use rock slide." Again, a bunch of rocks appeared above Sudowoodo's head then the rocks came towards Azumarill.

"Azumarill use bubble beam." Azumarill fired a bunch of light bubbles that went right through rock slide hitting Sudowoodo. "Azumarill use rollout." Azumarill use rollout. Azumarill curled up in a ball and started rolling with great speed towards Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo stop Azumarill with wood hammer." Sudowoodo's hand with stump shaped green aura around it stopped Azumarill and it's rollout. "Sudowoodo use low kick."

"Azumarill use bubblebeam." Light blue bubbles came from Azumarill's mouth hitting and stopping Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use rock slide." A big rock that split into little rocks appeared above Sudowoodo's head then were fired towards Azumarill.

"Azumarill use water gun." But, the rocks from rock slide hit Azumarill, before it could attack.

"Sudowoodo use wood hammer."

"Azumarill dodge, then use water gun." But Azumarill did not react quick enough to dodge, so it was hit by Sudowoodo's hand with a stump shaped green aura around it.

"Sudowoodo use karate chop."

"Azumarill dodge then use water gun." Azumarill was able to dodge this time and the spiral of water from water gun hit Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use wood hammer."

"Azumarill dodge, then use bubble beam." Azumarill dodged then hit Sudowoodo with light blue bubbles. Sudowoodo fainted after being hit by bubblebeam.

"God dammit Sudowoodo. How did you lose. Next time I battle your stupid brat ass. I'll destroy you." Darren said. When he beat Darren, Jesse noticed all the Team Lunar and Eclipse members were defeated. Then Nigel stepped forward.

"To the trainers who defeated our high ranking leaders. I warn you next you try beating Team Eclipse. You will be killed." Nigel said. Then Nigel and the other grunts left. Scott then found the objects they were looking for.

"What should we do with them Scott?" Aubrey asked.

"We must find someplace to lock them away." Then Scott got in his helicopter. "Any of you need a ride? I'm going to Petalburg City." Aubrey and Jesse shook their heads but Anthony went and got in with Scott. We waved until they were out of sight. Then Jesse saw Tre and Jackie coming up in the cable car.

"Sorry for kind of ditching you guys. How did you guys get here?" Jesse said.

"That's alright Jesse, we just got a car ride across route 115, then boarded a helicopter at Rustboro City. The helicopter came a took us to the place where we board the cable cars and then Jackie and I rode up the cable car to you. So I see you and Aubrey beat Team Lunar and Team Eclipse." Tre said.

"You bet we did." Aubrey replied.

"Now who wants to get off this mountain?" Jesse said. Then all four starting descending Mt. Chimney.

* * *

(At Team Lunar Headquarters)

"Our plan at Mt. Chimney failed. How?" Tyler said.

"A few trainers came and defeated ours." responded Tyler's assistant.

"How did Darren and Derek lose? Were the trainers really that strong? Who are these trainers?" Tyler asked.

"We believe a trainer named Aubrey defeated Derek and Darren was defeated by an trainer named Jesse."

"Jesse Sparks, you filthy brat!" Tyler yelled.

 **I was able to post this chapter early due to spring break. But today is my last day of break and I have to go back to school tomorrow. I have a lacrosse game tuesday, thursday and saturday, and practice on the days I don't have a game. I will try my hardest to get out a chapter this week.**


	20. Descending Mt Chimney

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Fury Attack, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Numel- Tackle, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

* * *

Instead of immediately descending the mountain, Jesse, Jackie, Tre, Aubrey, and Aipom spent the night in the Pokemon center on top of Mt. Chimney. The four later started descending the mountain the next day. "What happens to the Pokemon center, if the volcano erupts?" Aubrey said.

"Well there's a material around the Pokemon center that will block the lava from melting the Pokemon center." Tre said. "So, if a volcano eruption was to happen all you have to do is stay inside the Pokemon center and your find." The group continued their descend.

"Did you here that?" Jesse said. The sound was of Pokemon fighting the group ran towards the sound to see what it was. They found a group of steel type Pokemon, a group of fire type Pokemon and a group of rock type Pokemon fighting.

"Wonder why there fighting?" Jackie said.

"Well I don't know so lets stop them before it gets ugly." Aubrey said. Then an Aggron fired a silver ball, then an Golem shot a bunch of stones, and an Arcanine released an orange-red stream of fire from it's mouth. All three attacks collided, then an huge explosion erupted, then everyone started running away. "Lets get out here." Jesse, Jackie, Tre, Aubrey, and Aipom took off to get away.

"That was close." Jackie said wheb the group found a spot to hide.

"We have to be careful next time we go out." Aubrey said. Then they got back on the trail to continue walking. "We have to watch for them. Maybe we should try convincing them to stop fighting." About five minutes later the groups of Pokemon attacked again and for the second time Jesse and the rest of the group had to run away. "Alright next time someone has to convince them to stop." Aubrey said. Jesse and the group continued on their way when the groups of Pokemon were about to fight again. This time Aipom jumped forward and Jesse sent Swablu out of it's Pokeball to break up the fight.

(Switch to Pokemon POV)

All groups of Pokemon were about to attack again until Aipom yelled, "STOP!" Then all the Pokemon turned around and looked at Aipom. Then an Magmar and Aracanine stepped forward from the fire group, a Aggron and a Golem stepped forward from the rock group and a Sandslash and a Donphan, all Pokemon signified that they were the leaders of their group.

"What do you want?" The Aggron said.

"We want you to stop fighting." Swablu said.

"It's none of your business. Now scram both of you." Aggron said.

"Why exactly are you fighting?"

"Well these stupid rock and ground types want to take our territory." The Magmar said.

"It was never yours in the first place." The Sandslash said.

"So you guys are fighting to take over the mountain." Aipom said.

"YES!" All the Pokemon yelled back at Aipom.

"Alright look past your groups, all the other Pokemon outside your groups are living peacefully. But, you guys are fighting." Swablu said.

"There right why are we fighting, we should share the land like all the other Pokemon." The Donphan said. Then all the Pokemon left.

(Switch back to People POV)

"Wow I did not understand a word they said, but Aipom and Swablu broke up the fight." Jesse said.

"Nice job guys." Tre said to Aipom and Swablu. Jesse and group continued their way down Mt. Chimney. What they did not know was there was a Golem watching them.

(Switch to Golem POV)

"He is the perfect trainer. I always wanted to go and fight for a human trainer. I must follow him until I am strong enough to be ready to fight."

(Switch back to People POV)

"So Aubrey, what gym leaders have you beaten?" Jesse asked.

"I first beat Flannery, then Roxanne, Wattson, Brawly, Tate and Liza, and most recently Norman. I was going to battle Winona, but she was not in Fortree City when I was there. Recently I've been training a lot, and not battling as many gyms because the Hoenn League Tournament is not for a while. How many badges do you have, Jesse?"

"I have three, I beat Roxanne, Brawly and Wattson. And I came in fourth at the Slateport City Beach Tournament." Jesse replied.

"That's great, I was not able to get to Slateport in time to sign up. But, Anthony told me he won." Aubrey said.

"Yeah he did. Didn't you win the Lavaridge Tournament?"

"Came in second, lost to some kid named Robert. Robert came in third at the Evergrande Conference Tournament, aka the Hoenn League,two years ago and came in second in the Silver Conference, the Johto League. I heard he came back to Hoenn to compete for a second time in the Evergrande Conference. " Aubrey said.

"Do think I'll make it in time to compete in the Hoenn League?" Jesse asked.

"At the rate your going, you will be just find. Besides Aipom and Swablu what other Pokemon do you have?" Aubrey said.

"Well the Pokemon you saved were Hariyama and Azumarill, I also have a Snorunt, a Numel, a Absol, and a Manectric. When I deposit a Pokemon it goes to my Uncle Ricky's Ranch in Johto."

"That's cool. My starter was an Eevee that was given to me from my Mom, Eevee evolved into Umbreon, then I got a fossil, which was extracted into an Anorith that later evolved into an Armaldo, I also have a Claydol, a Vibrava, a Crobat, a and then my Aunt from Johto gave me a egg, which later hatched an became a Cyndaquil, that evolved into a Quilava. I also caught Starmie a few days ago." The group was almost off Mt. Chimney, Aubrey said, "Want to have a quick battle, Jesse."

"Sure lets do it three on three." Jesse and Aubrey went to different sides of the battlefield to get ready for battle.

"This will be an three on three Pokemon battle. The battle is over when one side no more Pokemon left. Both of you chose your first Pokemon." Tre said.

"Go Starmie." The starfish looking Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball.

"Swablu I chose you."

"Starmie use hydro pump." Starmie blasted an powerful jet of water at Swablu.

"Swablu dodge then use peck." Swablu flew out of the way, then flew towards Starmie with it's beak glowing white, pecked at it. "Swablu now use take down." Swablu flew towards Starmie again.

"Starmie use rapid spin." Starmie starting spinning rapidly and intercepted Swablu's peck attack. "Starmie use hydro pump." The jet of water from hydro pump hit Swablu. "Starmie use hydro pump."

"Swablu dodge then use peck." Swablu this time dodged the jet of water and then used peck on Starmie. "Swablu use take down."

"Starmie dodge then use hydro pump." Starmie quickly dodged Swablu's take down, then hit Swablu with a strong hydro pump. "Starmie follow up with rapid spin." Starmie started spinning rapidly towards Swablu.

"Swablu dodge it." But Swablu did not react in time to dodge.

"Starmie use rapid spin."

"Swablu dodge then peck." Swablu dodged the rapidly spinning Starmie then attacked it with peck. "Starmie rapid spin."

"Swablu fly under it to dodge, then use take down." Swablu flew right under Starmie to dodge rapid spin. Then flew back around and hit Starmie with take down.

"Starmie use hydro pump." Another jet of water was blasted towards Swablu.

"Swablu dodge then use peck." Swablu again was able to dodge hydro pump and hit Starmie with another peck. "Swablu use peck again." Starmie again was hit by peck. After taking the hit, it fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner. Aubrey chose your next Pokemon." Tre said.

"Armaldo your up." Armaldo was rock and bug type and it looked strong.

"Swablu return. Snorunt I chose you." Jesse said. "Snorunt use icy wind." Snorunt blew sparkling blue snow from his mouth at Grumpig.

"Armaldo use water gun." Armaldo released an spiral of water from it's mouth. The spiral of water from water gun went right through icy wind and hit Snorunt.

"Snorunt get back up and use headbutt." Snorunt jumped back up and ran towards Armaldo attempting to headbutt it.

"Armaldo use metal claw." The black part of Armaldo's claws glowed white as it slashed Snorunt, right before Snorunt slammed it's head into it. "Armaldo use ancient power." Armaldo's body glowed white as a sliver energy ball appeared in front of it. Armaldo fired it at Snorunt.

"Snorunt use icy wind." Snorunt released sparkling blue snow that traveled rapidly at Armaldo. Ancient power and icy wind collided and exploded, cancelling each other out.

"Armaldo use metal claw." Armaldo's claws glowed white as it attempted to slash Snorunt.

"Snorunt use icy wind." The sparkling blue snow from icy wind hit Armaldo and stopped it in it's tracks. "Snorunt use ice fang." The inside of Snorunt's mouth glowed light blue as it attempted to bite down on Armaldo.

"Armaldo use metal claw." Armaldo and it's glowing claws attempted to slash Snorunt. Snorunt was able to bite down to use ice fang on Armaldo before Armaldo could slash it with metal claw.

"Snorunt use ice fang again." Snorunt's glowing blue mouth tried biting down on Armaldo again.

"Armaldo use water gun." Armaldo released an spiral of water at the incoming Snorunt.

"Snorunt dodge water gun." But the spiral of water hit Snorunt right before it was about to use ice fang.

"Armaldo use metal claw." Armaldo again tried to slash Snorunt with it's claws glowing white.

"Snorunt use ice fang." Snorunt again with a glowing blue mouth tried to bite down on Armaldo. Armaldo was able slash Snorunt before it could bite down on it. Snorunt was sent backwards again.

"Armaldo use water gun."

"Snorunt get up and dodge." Snorunt did not react fast enough to dodge, so it was hit by the fast moving spiral of water.

"Armaldo finish Snorunt with Ancient power." Armaldo fired another white energy ball towards Snorunt.

"Snorunt use icy wind." But, Snorunt was hit by energy ball before it could pull off icy wind. After being hit by ancient power it fell backwards and fainted.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, Armaldo is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." Tre said.

"Snorunt return. You did great take a long rest." Jesse said once the Pokemon was returned to it's Pokeball. "Numel I chose you." Numel appeared from it's Pokeball ready to fight. "Numel start this out with an earthpower." Numel's outline flashed yellow as it banged against the ground causing glowing gold cracks to travel under Armaldo, hitting Armaldo.

"Armaldo get up and use metal claw." Armaldo got up quickly then with it's claws glowing white attempted to slash Numel with them.

"Numel use flame burst." Numel released an orange yellow fireball, which burst and multiple streaks of fire hit Armaldo, stopping it from attacking Numel. "Numel use flame burst again." Numel formed another orange yellow fire ball.

"Armaldo use ancient power." The white energy ball went right through the fireball from flame burst and hit Numel. "Armaldo use water gun."

"Numel dodge it." But, Numel was too slow to dodge the fast moving spiral of water, so it was hit by an super effective attack. "Numel use lava plume." Numel caused an explosion, making a mix of smog and flames.

"Armaldo use water gun to stop it." But, Armaldo was hit before it could use water gun. "Armaldo use metal claw."

"Stop Armaldo with flame burst." Numel released an orange yellow fireball, which burst and multiple streaks of fire hit Armaldo before it could use metal claw.

"Armaldo use water gun."

"Numel dodge then use lava plume." Numel got out of the way of water gun right before it hit him, then a explosion of smog and flames hit Armaldo. After the hits it had taken from Snorunt and Numel. Armaldo had fainted.

"Armaldo is unable to battle, Numel is the winner. Aubrey chose your final Pokemon." Tre said.

"Go Umbreon." Aubrey said. The dark type eeveelution appeared from his Pokeball. Even though Jesse had never seen it battle, he knew it was going to be strong.

"Numel return. Be ready, if Swablu gets knocked out, your back in. Swablu I chose you." Jesse said. "Swablu this off with peck." Swablu's beak glowed white as it flew down to peck at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use iron tail." Umbreon's tail glowed white as it swung it to try to hit Swablu with it. Umbreon struck Swablu with iron tail before Swablu could peck at it.

"Swablu use take down." Swablu flew towards Umbreon to attempt to run over it.

"Umbreon dodge then use dark pulse." Umbreon quickly dodged take down, then blasted an beam of black and purple circles that hit Swablu. "Umbreon use shadow ball." Umbreon opened it's mouth and a black purple ball appeared in front of it, then Umbreon fired it at Swablu.

"Swablu dodge it." But Swablu was too slow to dodge the attack, so it was hit by shadow ball.

"Umbreon now use dark pulse."

"Swablu dodge then use peck." Swablu this time dodged the beam of black and purple circles and landed an peck attack on Umbreon. "Swablu use peck again."

"Umbreon use shadow ball." The black purple ball hit Swablu right before it was able to use peck. Swablu fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes after being hit by shadow ball.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon." Tre said.

"I'm counting on you." Jesse told the Pokemon in it's Pokeball. "Numel I chose you!" Jesse yelled as he threw the Pokeball. "Numel start this off with earthpower." Numel's outline flashed yellow as it banged against the ground causing glowing gold cracks to travel under Umbreon, hitting Umbreon.

"Umbreon counter back with shadow ball." Umbreon fired another black purple ball at Numel.

"Numel dodge it." But Numel was too slow to dodge the attack. "Numel use lava plume." Numel caused an explosion of smog and flames that hit Umbreon before it could dodge. "Numel use flame burst." Numel fired an orange yellow fireball at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use shadow ball." The black purple ball from shadow ball collided with the fireball from flame burst, and then a huge explosion happen because the attacks cancelled each other out. "Umbreon use iron tail." Umbreon's tail glowed white as it attempted to smack Numel with it.

"Numel use earthpower." The cracks Numel caused from earthpower stopped Umbreon in it's tracks.

"Umbreon use dark pulse." Umbreon fired a beam of black purple circles that hit Numel because Numel did not react quick enough to dodge. "Umbreon use dark pulse again." Another beam of black and purple circles were fired at Numel.

"Numel use flame burst." The orange yellow fireball met the beam in the middle and the two attacks cancelled each other out. "Numel use lava plume." Numel caused another explosion of smog and flames that hit Umbreon before it could attack. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were looking each other in the eyes, but then Umbreon fell over and fainted.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Numel is the winner. Making Jesse the winner of this battle." Tre said.

"Nice battle, Jesse." Aubrey said after being defeated. "Your Pokemon are trained well."

"Thanks same with yours." Jesse replied. "Who wants to get off this mountain?"

"Me!" Jackie, Tre, and Aubrey replied. The group continued their descend of Mt. Chimney. About an hour after Jesse and Aubrey's battle ended they were at the jagged pass, which took about 30 minutes to get through then they were in Lavaridge Town.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to visit my mom. And Jesse there is a tournament in Lavaridge Town next week, so make sure to go sign up." Aubrey said while walking away.

"I'll make sure to sign up, we'll see you around." Jesse said.

"Goodbye for now, good luck in your gym battle against Flannery." Aubrey said.

"Thanks." Jesse responded. After that Aubrey walked to his house.

"Well I'm tired. Who wants to go settle down for the night." Tre said.

"Lets go then." Jackie said. Then the group walked towards the Pokemon center.

 **I was swamped with homework this week, so it was hard to put out a chapter. Also, for my philly readers. I'm so hype Villanova won the national championship. Being from the philadelphia area myself, I am a huge Villanova fan. I have cousins at the college right now. Next time Jesse will be battling Flannery for his fourth badge.**


	21. Heating Up

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Bite_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Numel- Tackle, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

* * *

Jackie, Jesse, and Tre all woke up the next morning. Jesse had to wait two days for his next gym battle, due to Flannery not being their. Jesse trained the next two days, he met with a Pokemon move tutor and the tutor helped Swablu learn aerial ace. Swablu needed a better move to use, because it could not just keep relying on peck.

"So Jesse what Pokemon are you using against Flannery?" Jackie asked while the group was having lunch before Jesse's battle.

"I'm using Azumarill, Numel, Manectric, and Swablu. Azumarill and Numel because they are strong against fire types and Manectric and Swablu because they gotten so much better at battling." Jesse replied.

"Just remember, I've seen Flannery take down teams of all water, rock, and ground types just using her fire types." Tre said.

"I know Tre, but I'm always up for a challenge." Jesse said. After that Jesse and Aipom sprinted out the door towards the Lavaridge Gym to battle Flannery.

"Does this happen every time?" Tre asked Jackie.

"Yeah, so we should just be used to it." Jackie replied. Then the two of them went to catch up to Jesse and Aipom. They caught up and then walked in with Jesse and Aipom.

"Welcome to the Lavaridge Gym." An old man greeted them. "I am Flannery's grandfather and I will be leading you to the battlefield." The group followed the old man to an outdoor dirt battlefield. "Oh, Flannery. Another challenger is here to battle you. Then an super attractive red headed girl, Jesse had heard about her being super beautiful from people and he heard right.

"You must be Jesse Sparks. I have saw your battle in the semifinals at the Slateport Beach Tournament. I saw potential in your battling, hopefully you have gotten even stronger." Flannery said.

"I have." Jesse replied. Then both of them began to prepare for the battle.

"This official Hoenn league gym battle will be between Jesse the challenger and Flannery the gym leader. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The battle is 4 on 4." yelled the referee. "Both of you chose your first Pokemon."

"Azumarill I chose you!" Jesse said.

"Go Magcargo." Flannery said. "Magcargo, use Double Team!" Multiple Magcargos appeared and Azumarill did not know what the real one was.

"Azumarill keep using water gun until you hit the real Magcargo." Azumarill kept firing spirals of water at the Magcargos but could not hit the real one.

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower!" The real Magcargo then released an orange red stream of fire from it's mouth that hit Azumarill. "Magcargo use Sunny Day!" Magcargo's shell glowed white, then the shell released a white beam in the air that caused the sun to become really bright.

"What does sunny day do?" Jackie asked.

"It strengthens fire type moves and weakens water type moves. And solarbeam does not take anytime to charge up it just fire instantly." Tre answered.

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower!" Magcargo fired another stream of fire at Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use Rollout!" Azumarill curled up into a ball and rolled right through flamethrower and right over Magcargo.

"Magcargo, use Ember!" Magcargo released bolts of fire from it's mouth at Azumarill.

"Azumarill dodge, then use Bubblebeam!" Azumarill got out the way of ember just in time, then fired light blue bubbles that pounded against Magcargo's body.

"Magcargo, use body slam!" Magcargo jumped in the air and attempted to land on Azumarill. Azumarill did not react quick enough to dodge. "Magcargo use body slam again."

"Azumarill, use water gun!" The spiral of water hit Magcargo while it was in the air sending it towards the ground. "Azumarill, use Bubblebeam!" The light blue bubbles from bubblebeam hit Magcargo, causing it to faint.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Flannery chose your next Pokemon." The referee said.

"Go Combusken!" Flannery said. The young fowl Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball ready to battle.

"Azumarill, use Rollout!" Azumarill curled up into a ball and rolled rapidly towards.

"Combusken, use Double Kick!" Combusken jumped towards the rolling Azumarill and kicked Azumarill breaking it from it's ball. "Combusken, use Flame Charge." Combusken's body became engulfed in flames as it charged at Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Bubblebeam." The light blue bubbles from bubblebeam stopped the flaming Combusken. "Now Azumarill use water gun." Azumarill fired an spiral of water at Combusken which it was unable to dodge. "Use water gun again."

"Combusken, dodge then Scratch!" Combusken got out of the way of the incoming water gun, then with it's claws glowing white slashed Azumarill. "Combusken use Ember!" Combusken shot round balls of fire at Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Bubblebeam!" Azumarill fired bubblebeam right before ember hit it, the light blue bubbles went right through the round balls of fire and hit Combusken. "Azumarill use Water Gun!" Combusken was hit by another one of Azumarill's water guns, after all of the hits it fainted.

"Combusken is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Flannery chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go Camerupt!." Flannery yelled. "Use Take Down!" The huge four hundred eighty five pound Pokemon lowered it's head and charged full speed at Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!." A stream of water spiraled around Azumarill and then it jumped in the air and smacked the charging Camerupt across the face with aqua tail. "Azumarill, use Water Gun!" Azumarill fired a spiral water at Camerupt while in the air. Water gun hit Camerupt again, causing it to let out a loud roar. "Azumarill, use water gun."

"Camerupt, use Solar Beam!" Energy started gathering right around Camerupt's mouth, then Camerupt blasted an white beam that went right through the spiral of water from water gun and hit Azumarill. Azumarill was sent backwards making a long dirt hole as it slammed against the wall.

"Azumarill are you alright?" Jesse asked. But Azumarill was not alright, it had swirls in it's eyes.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"My god that was the strongest solar beam I've ever seen." Jesse said to himself.

"This battle is not over yet, Jesse." Flannery told him.

"Numel I chose you!" Jesse yelled as the pre-evolution of Camerupt appeared from it's Pokeball. "Numel, use flame burst!" Numel fired an orange yellow fireball at Camerupt. Camerupt was hit but seemed unaffected by it.

"Camerupt, use Take Down!" Camerupt lowered its head and charged toward Numel.

"Numel, use Tackle!" The much smaller Numel was ran over by Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Earthquake while Numel is on the ground!" Camerupt jumped in the air and smashed against the ground making the battlefield shake causing an earthquake.

"Numel get up and dodge!" Numel did not get up quick enough to dodge.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Camerupt's outline became blue as many rocks appeared above it's head. Then Camerupt fired them at Numel and Numel could not dodge them. Numel then fell over and fainted.

"Numel is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Swablu I chose you!" Jesse yelled. "Swablu use Aerial Ace!"

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" Camerupt released an orange red stream of fire from it's mouth at Swablu. Swablu flew out of the way of the incoming, then flew towards Camerupt surrounded by white streaks, then slammed into the massive Pokemon.

"Swablu turn back around and use Take Down." Swablu then while in air curved back around and flew full speed at Camerupt attempting to run in to it.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Swablu was pummeled by the incoming rocks from rock slide. "Now, Camerupt use flamethower." Camerupt released a stream of orange red fire at Swablu.

"Swablu dodge, then use Peck." Swablu flew upwards then on the way down used peck on Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Another group of rocks were fired at Swablu.

"Swablu use aerial ace to weave threw the rocks and then use it on Camerupt!" Swablu's body became surrounded in white sparks as it navigated itself through the incoming rocks, then used aerial ace on Camerupt. "Swablu follow up with peck!"

"Camerupt use Flamethrower to stop Swablu!" Swablu and the red orange stream of fire from flamethrower collided at full speed knocking Swablu down.

"Swablu use Aerial Ace!" Swablu's body became surrounded in sparks as it flew towards Camerupt to attack it."

"Camerupt use flamethrower!" Camerupt fired a stream of fire at Swablu, but Swablu quickly flew out of the way and used aerial ace on Camerupt. Camerupt after taking the hit fainted.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner. Flannery chose your final Pokemon."

"Go Torkoal!" Flannery yelled as Torkoal appeared from it's Pokeball. The Pokemon had steam that came out its nose.

"Swablu start this off with take down!" Swablu flew with great speed towards Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Torkoal fired a glob of sludge from his mouth at Swablu, that Swablu was unable to dodge. "Torkoal use Heat Wave!" Torkoal opened his mouth and created an orange ball of fire, then released a wind of flames at Swablu.

"Swablu use Aerial Ace to whine through the flames." Swablu's was able to got passed the first few flames but was ultimately hit by the attack.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb!"

"Swablu dodge then Aerial Ace." Swablu flew out of the way of the glob of sludge then with white sparks surrounding it slammed into Torkoal. "Swablu follow up with Take Down!" Swablu turned back around as quick as it could then attempted to ram into Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Heat Wave!" Torkoal released a wind of flames at Swablu.

"Swablu dodge it!" Swablu was stopped in it's tracks because of Heat Wave.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb!" The glob of sludge hit Swablu taking it to the ground, Swablu fainted when it hit the ground.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Torkoal is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Manectric I chose you." Jesse yelled. Jesse knew it was going to be tough taking down Torkoal, but he was up for the challenge.

"Torkoal use Heat Wave!"

"Manectric start this off with Shock Wave!" The blue electricity beam and the wind of flames collided and caused a huge explosion. Both attacks cancelled each other out. "Manectric use Thunder Fang!" Manectric's fangs lit up yellow as it attempted to bite down on Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb!" Torkoal jumped in the air to dodge the attack, then released a glob of sludge from it's mouth that Manectric. "Torkoal use Body Slam!" Torkoal jumped in the air and attempted to land on Manectric.

"Manectric use Thunder Fang!" Manectric's fangs lit up yellow and when Torkoal got close it bit down on its head and then slammed it against the ground. "Manectric use Shock Wave!"

"Torkoal get up and dodge!" But Torkoal was zapped by the blue electricity beam before it could do anything.

"Manectric use Shock Wave again!" Manectric zapped another blue electricity beam at Torkoal.

"Torkoal dodge then use Heat Wave!" Torkoal this time dodged Shock Wave, the hit Manectric with a wind of flames. "Now follow up with Overheat!" Torkoal opened it's white glowing mouth, then released a white with a orange flame spiraling around.

"Manectric dodge it!" But, Manectric was hit by the flame before it could dodge. Manectric was looking beat up after taking the two big hits.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb!"

"Manectric dodge, then use Thunder Fang!" Manectric quickly dodged the glob of sludge then with yellow shining fangs bit down on Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Heat Wave!" Torkoal's wind of flames flew quickly towards Manectric.

"Manectric dodge!" Manectric did not react quick enough to dodge the flames. "Manectric use Shock Wave!" Manectric got up and zapped a blue electricity beam at Torkoal.

"Torkoal use Overheat!" Torkoal was unable to pull off the attack because it had already been hit by Shock Wave.

"Manectric use Shock Wave!" Manectric hit Torkoal with the blue electricity beam. Torkoal fell over and fainted.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Making Jesse the winner of this Hoenn league gym battle." the referee said.

"Nice job Manectric!" Jesse said as the Pokemon returned to its Pokeball. Aipom was going crazy after the victory.

"Jesse I am glad to present you with the Heat Badge." Flannery said.

"Thanks Flannery, you had me on my heels there." Jesse said.

"Thank you. Are you battling in the Verdanturf Town tournament next week?" Flannery asked.

"You bet I am." Jesse replied.

"I'll be watching, and for now see ya." Flannery said. Jesse, Tre, and Jackie said goodbye to the gym leader then left the gym.

"Yo nice battle man." Tre said when they got outside.

"Yeah nice battle Jesse." Jackie said.

"Thanks guys, now lets get on our way to Verdanturf Town." Jesse said. The group continued on to Verdanturf Town.

 **I'm sorry it's been awhile. I was swamped with homework and lacrosse that when I was forty percent through the chapter I had to take a two week hiatus. I also don't think the next chapter will come out for another two weeks. I was up to ten doing homework after games and on weekends I had to do more homework and coach my brothers lacrosse team as part of my graduation project. I hope you liked the battle and I can't wait to write the Verdanturf Town Tourney. Summer is coming up in under two months, so I will be able to post more content. Till next time peace out.**


	22. Verdanturf Tournament Opening Rounds

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Quick Attack, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 _ **Numel- Tackle, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power, Overheat**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Discharge, Bite_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

* * *

 _After beating Flannery Jesse, Jackie, and Tre have to go to Verdanturf Town for a tournament._

"Well it's time to cross Route 111." Tre said. The group had to cross the Northern part of the route 111, which was one big desert. "Here is some goggles to keep sand out your eyes." Jesse, Jackie, Tre, and Aipom all put on the goggles, them started the trek across the desert. Along the way Jesse battled a few trainers, but ultimately they walked most of time. At night they took a five hour rest, but then got back up and started walking again. After nearly two days of walking they had finally reached the end of the desert. They decided to lay down for a little, but all of them fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Jesse." a voice called. Jesse awoke to find out it was Scott, the Pokemon ranger.

"Oh hello, Scott. We just crossed the desert and decided to take a rest. Now we got to get to Verdanturf Town." Jesse said.

"You competing in that tournament?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jesse replied.

"You want a ride to Verdanturf Town?" Scott asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Jesse went on to wake Jackie, Tre, and Aipom. Then the four of them hopped in Scott's truck and they were off to Verdanturf Town. They arrived in Verdanturf Town in a few hours time. "Thanks for the ride, Scott."

"No problem, guys." Scott then drove away in his truck. The group walked to where Jesse had to sign up.

"I just can't wait to compete." Jesse said while in the park with Jackie and Tre

"You mean you can't wait to lose." Jesse turned around to see it was his biggest rival ,Adrian with his starter Pokemon, Grovyle. Aipom growled at Grovyle, while it just smirked at Aipom.

"I bet I can beat you this time." Jesse said.

"You your puny Aipom, Swablu, and Electrike were dominated by me, Grovyle, Ninjask, and Gyarados at the Slateport Tournament. You got lucky you were able to beat Ninjask and Gyarados. And I have two other Pokemon who are twenty times better than any of yours." Adrian said.

"First off, Aipom and Swablu are not weak. And Electrike evolved too. All eight of my Pokemon are just as strong as yours." Jesse said.

"You can think that. Smell ya later, loser." Adrian said.

"I can't stand him." Jesse said. The bracket was posted later. Jesse had a kid named Jerry who had won three badges. The first round battles were two on two. "Man tomorrow's the start of the tournament and I want to win this time." Jesse said while eating dinner with Jackie and Tre at a restaurant.

"How far did you make it in the Slateport Tourney?" Tre asked.

"Made it to the semifinals then lost to Adrian."

"Who are you using in your first battle?" Jackie asked.

"Hariyama and Aipom because I have not used both of them in awhile and they have proven they are strong." The group continued to eat dinner before going back to the Pokemon center to settle down for the night. The next day they went to the contest hall, the place where they were hosting the tournament and watched a few battles before Jesse's. Aubrey sat with them.

"Mason is up next." Tre said.

"I hope he wins." Mason was able to win with is Combusken and his Machop. They also saw Jade win her battle using her Marshtomp and Meditite. Next up was Jesse and his battle. Jesse went down to the place where he was suppose to enter.

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked Aipom who was on his shoulder. Aipom nodded, then the two of them walked on to the battlefield.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be an first round battle between Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City and Jerry Wells of Rustboro City." the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

"This will be an two on two Pokemon battle. Both sides are allowed to substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers chose your first Pokemon." the referee said.

"Doduo, your up!" Jerry yelled throwing a Pokeball forward. A two headed bird Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball.

"Aipom, I chose you!" Aipom hopped off Jesse's shoulder and ran onto the battlefield.

"Doduo, use Drill Peck!" Doduo jumped high in the air, then dive bombed with it's two heads pointing forward and their beaks spinning like drills.

"Aipom, use Fire Punch!" Jesse yelled while mimicking a punch. The palm on the back of Aipom's tail became engulfed in a flame as it attempted to punch the incoming Pokemon. Aipom was able to punch one of Doduo's heads sending the two headed bird to the ground. "While Doduo's on the ground use Fury Swipes!" Aipom ran up to Doduo to furiously scratch at it.

"Doduo, jump up to dodge, then on the way down use Peck!" Jerry yelled. Doduo got up, jumped in the air to evade Aipom, then drove towards Aipom with it's beaks glowing white. Doduo's two beaks pecked Aipom. "Doduo, use Peck again!" Doduo jumped towards Aipom with it's beaks glowing white trying to peck Aipom for a second time.

"Aipom, counter it with Swift!" The purple monkey had no resistance, he swung his tail around sending yellow stars out of it towards the incoming Doduo. The yellow stars hit the Kanto Pokemon stopping it in it's tracks. "Now it's our turn to be the attackers. Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of it's tail instantly caught ablaze as he swung it at Doduo.

"Doduo dodge Fire Punch!" Too late Aipom had already punched Doduo across it's two heads.

"Aipom lets end this with Swift!" Jesse yelled while throwing his arm forward. Aipom shot white stars from it's mouth, the stars hit Doduo with perfect accuracy. The two headed bird Pokemon from Kanto collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"Doduo is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Jerry send out your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Dratini stand by for battle!" Jerry yelled. The dragon type from Kanto appeared from it's Pokeball. "Dratini, use Twister!" Dratini waved it's tail around, sending an fast moving tornado.

"Aipom dodge it!" Aipom was just about to get out of the way when the powerful winds from Twister hit him and sent him backwards.

"Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Dratini's sparkled as it sent an swirling cyclone at Aipom.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom swung his tail around sending yellow stars at Dratini. The barrange of yellow stars and the twisting cyclone hit each other causing an huge explosion that cancelled both attacks out. "Aipom, use Fire Punch!" Aipom's back palm became lit up with fire as it swung it at Dratini.

"Dratini, use Aqua Jet!" The Dragon type's body became surrounded in water as rose in the air to counter the Johto Pokemon's incoming attack. Dratini aqua jet went right through Aipom's fire punch, causing more damage to Aipom. "Dratini, use Dragon Tail!" Dratini's tail glowed light blue as it swung it at Aipom

"Aipom dodge, then use Fire Punch!" Aipom jumped over Dratini's tail, then the palm on the back of it's tail became surrounded by fire as it punched Dratini in the face. "Aipom, use Fire Punch again!" Aipom's back palm was covered in flames as it attempted to punch Dratini for a second time.

"Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" The swirling cyclone from Dragon Rage hit Aipom before it could punch Dratini. After being hit Aipom fell to the ground and fainted. Jesse then picked Aipom, then Aipom woke up and hopped back on Jesse's shoulder.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Dratini is the winner. Jesse send out your final Pokemon." the referee yelled.

"Hariyama I chose you!" Jesse yelled as Hariyama appeared from it's Pokeball. "Hariyama start this off with Force Palm!" Hariyama put his arm up to Dratini, a white ball formed a white blast towards Dratini.

"Dratini, use Dragon Rage to block Force Palm!" Dratini was unable to get the attack off in time, the white blast from Force Palm had hit it.

"Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" The Bulky Fighting type attempted to slam into Dratini.

"Dratini, use Dragon Tail!" Dratini's glowing blue tail slapped Hariyama across the face before it could slam into it. "Dratini, use Dragon Tail again!" Dratini tried to hit Hariyama with it's sparkling tail for a second time.

"Hariyama grab Dratini and throw it!" Hariyama grabbed Dratini before it was able to hit him in the face, the fighting type threw Dratini into the wall. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" Hariyama slammed it's massive body into Dratini and then picked it up again and threw it. "Hariyama, use Force Palm!" Hariyama blasted an white beam from the palm of it's hand.

"Dratini dodge then, use Dragon Rage!" Dratini dodged the white blast, then sent a swirling cyclone that hit Hariyama. "Dratini, use Aqua Jet!" Dratini's body became engulfed in water as it sped towards Hariyama.

"Hariyama dodge then, use Force Palm." Hariyama quickly moved out of the way then hit Dratini with an powerful white blast form its palm. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" Hariyama rammed right into Dratini, then picked it up and threw it. Dratini hit the ground hard and fainted.

"Dratini is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner. Making Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City the winner of this round one battle." the referee. The crowd was roaring after the battle.

"Wow! What an amazing battle by both trainers. Jesse will be moving onto round two." the announcer said.

"Nice battle, Jesse." Tre said once he saw Jesse outside the stadium. The group went to see Adrian's battle. His newly acquired Zangoose was super powerful and wrecked his opponent's Pokemon. Jesse later found out he was facing a kid named Lewis for his next battle. The next day Jesse's battle was the first one of the day. He started walking to the stadium early in the morning.

"Who are you using in the battle today, Jesse?" Jackie asked.

"Absol and Snorunt, I know I can trust them to pull out an victory for me." Jesse responded. A few minutes later the group arrived at the stadium. Jesse with Aipom on his shoulder walked to the battlefield for his battle against Lewis.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another day of the annual Verdanturf Town Pokemon Battle Tournament. Today we start the second round. The first battle of the day will be between Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City and Lewis Wright of Mauville City." the announcer said. "Now lets get this battle started!"

"This will be an two on two Pokemon battle. Both sides are allowed to substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers chose your first Pokemon." the referee said.

"Snorunt I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The snow hat pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball looking ready to fight.

"Flaaffy your up first!" Lewis yelled. The pink pre-evolution of Ampharos stepped onto the battlefield trying intimidate Snorunt. "Flaaffy, use Electro Ball!" An yellow ball of electricity appeared above Flaaffy's tail, then the pink sheep sent the ball towards Snorunt.

"Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Snorunt opened it's mouth wide sending an storm of sparkling blue snow at Flaaffy. The snowstorm and electricity ball collided and cancelled each other out.

"Flaaffy, use Take Down!" Flaaffy charged full speed at Snorunt.

"Snorunt, dodge then use Ice Fang!" Snorunt quickly moved out of the way of the incoming Johto Pokemon. Then it's teeth became encrusted in ice as it bit down on Flaaffy. "Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Snorunt blasted an breeze of cool snowy wind at the evolved form of Mareep.

"Flaaffy, dodge then use Thundershock!" Flaaffy dodged icy wind, then zapped an beam of electricity from it's orb at the end of it's tail at Snorunt. Snorunt was hit by the electric attack. "Flaaffy, use Iron Tail!" The Johto Pokemon's tail became lit in white as swung it at Snorunt. Snorunt was slapped by Flaaffy's tail before it could dodge or pull an attack off. "Flaaffy, use Thundershock!" Flaaffy zapped an yellow stream of electricity at the ice type.

"Snorunt, dodge then use Headbutt!" Snorunt dodged the electricity strike, then jumped towards Flaaffy with the tip of it's head pointing forward.

"Flaaffy, use Electro Ball to stop Snorunt!" But, the tip of Snorunt's hard head had already stabbed the pink sheep in the stomach.

"Snorunt, use Ice Fang!" Snorunt's mouth became filled with ice as it attempted to bite Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy dodge!" But it was too late, Snorunt had already sunk it's icy teeth into Flaaffy.

"Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Snorunt sent an sparkling blue snow stream at Flaaffy. Flaaffy was hit by the ice type from Hoenn attack and then fell over and fainted.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle, Snorunt is the winner. Lewis send out your final Pokemon." the referee yelled.

"Jesse and Snorunt take the early lead!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

"Go, Seviper!" Lewis yelled. Seviper was an snake Pokemon with red fangs sticking out it's mouth.

"Snorunt, use Take Down!" Snorunt ran with it's point on it's head pointing forward towards Seviper.

"Seviper, use Poison Jab!" The end of Seviper's tail became purple. Seviper jabbed Snorunt before it could run into it. "Seviper, use Poison Jab again." Seviper's point at it's tail end became purple as it tried to jab Snorunt again with it.

"Oh no, your not doing that again. Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Snorunt blasted an wind of sparkling blue snow at Seviper before it could stab Snorunt again. "Snorunt, now use Ice Fang!" The ice type's teeth became covered in an sparkling ice as it sunk it's teeth into the the dark blue snake Pokemon. "Snorunt, blast Seviper with another Icy Wind!" Jesse commanded while throwing his left arm forward.

"Seviper, dodge use Fire Fang!" Seviper slithered away from the attack, then it's red fangs became engulfed it flames as it's fangs bit the helpless ice type. "Seviper finish Snorunt off with another one of your Fire Fangs!" Lewis commanded.

"Snorunt dodge!" But it was too late, the Poison type snake had sunk it's flaming fangs into the ice type. Snorunt after getting bit fainted.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, Seviper is the winner. Jesse send out your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Absol I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The very serious Pokemon appeared and growled at Seviper. The poison type snake hissed back at it. "Absol, start this off with Slash!" The disaster Pokemon nodded at Jesse's command, then swung it's glowing white horn at Seviper.

"Seviper, use Poison Jab!" But, Absol had already slashed the poison type before it could pull off an attack. "Seviper, use Fire Fang!" Seviper's fangs set ablaze as it tried to bite Absol.

"Absol, dodge then use Dark Pulse!" Absol jumped out of the way, then an purple orb appeared in front of it's mouth, then the dark type fired an swirling cyclone of black and purple circles at Seviper. Seviper was hit by the swirling cyclone. "Absol, use Slash!" Absol swung it's white covered horn at the poison type.

"Seviper, use Fire Fang!" Seviper's flaming fangs bit down on Absol's horn, then the poison type slammed the dark type into the ground. "Seviper, use Poison Fang!" Seviper's fangs became covered in a dark purple poison as it attempted to bite Absol, who was on the ground.

"Absol, get up dodge, then use Dark Pulse!" Absol got and leaped out of the way of the incoming Poison Fang. Then blasted an spinning beam of black and purple at Seviper, that hit it. "Absol, use Slash!" Absol's horn became lit up in white as it attempted to hit Seviper.

"Seviper, use Poison Jab!" Too late Absol had already slashed Seviper. Seviper fainted after being slashed.

"Seviper is unable to battle, Absol is the winner. Making Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City the winner of this second round battle." the referee said.

"Great job, Absol!" Jesse said as he returned the Pokemon to it's ball. Jesse and Aipom then watched battles till lunchtime. Then met up with Jackie and Tre who congratulated Jesse on his victory.

"The online bracket says you have Anthony next. He won the Slateport Tourney right?"

"Yes, I have battled him and he has beaten me. He shall be a great test. Jesse said.

 **Damn, this chapter took longer than expected. These last six weeks have been rough. I had school, lacrosse, football workouts, and study for keystones (Pennsylvania's state test for high schoolers) and finals are in two weeks so I don't know when I can post my next chapter. On a good note, this chapter was my favorite one to write so far. I'm also choosing Rowlett as my sun and moon starter and getting sun version. I love the idea of a region based off Hawaii. Who are you guys choosing for yours? Shout out to davidtheman23 for all the advice. Go check his stories. Till next time, peace out.**


	23. So Close Yet So Far

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Discharge, Bite_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Numel- Take Down, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power, Overheat**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

"Today's the big day, Aipom." Jesse told Aipom. They got out of bed at around nine, got breakfast, and then walked to the stadium. He had the second battle of the day. The first battle was Aubrey vs Jade. Jade got out to an early lead when her Lairon defeated Aubrey's Umbreon. Aubrey's Crobat then took out Jade's Lairon and her Flareon. Jade's Marshtomp beat Crobat, but then lost to Aubrey's Starmie. After Jade and Aubrey's battle, Jesse went down to the battlefield for his battle against Anthony.

"Well folks our second quarterfinal battle today will be between Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City and Anthony Miller of Mossdeep City. Both trainers have displayed tremendous battling skills throughout the tournament and now the two meet. This should be a great battle folks." the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

"This will be an three on three Pokemon battle. Both sides are allowed to substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers chose your first Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go,Bagon!" Anthony yelled as the rock head Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball.

"Azumarill, I chose you!" Jesse yelled.

"Bagon use Headbutt!" Bagon jumped towards Azumarill with it's head pointing forward.

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail!" The bunny eared water type's tail became surrounded by water as it spun the tail around trying to hit the incoming Bagon. Azumarill's water surrounded tail smacked Bagon before it could hit the water type. "Azumarill use Bubblebeam!" The evolved form of Marill showed no hesitation it opened it's mouth up wide and fired fast moving light blue water bubbles at the rock head Pokemon.

"Bagon, dodge then use Dragonbreath!" Bagon leaped up and dodged the incoming bubbles, then an blue ball of energy formed before Bagon's mouth, the ball of energy then became an fiery light blast that flew through the air that hit Azumarill. "Bagon, use Crunch!" Bagon jumped onto the water type clenched it's jaws as it could on Azumarill. "Bagon, use Headbutt!" Bagon after crunching Azumarill tried banging it's rock solid head against the Johto Pokemon.

"Azumarill, jump backwards to dodge, then use Water Gun!" Azumarill leaped backwards, causing Bagon to bang it's head into the ground then fired an stream of water travelling fast as an jet at the dragon type.

"Bagon dodge!" But Bagon was too slow to dodge. "Bagon, use Headbutt!" The pre-evolution of Shelgon leaped in the air and flew like an torpedo with it's head pointing forward at the bunny eared water type.

"Azumarill, use Rollout!" Azumarill curled up in a balled and rolled towards the incoming dragon type as fast as an boulder rolling down an hill. Rollout went right Bagon and it's headbutt. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" Water started swirling around Azumarill's tail, then it smacked it against Bagon. Bagon fainted after being hit.

"Bagon is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Anthony chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go, Vulpix!" The fox Pokemon appeared from it's Pokemon.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" Azumarill opened it mouth up and fired an spiral of water at the fire type.

"Vulpix, dodge then use Extrasensory!" Vulpix dodged then fired an multicolored beam from it's mouth. Azumarill was hit by the psychic type attack. "Vulpix, use Flmaethrower!" An stream of red orange spewed out of the Kanto Pokemon's.

"Nice try, Anthony. Azumarill, use Water Gun!" An spiral shot out of the water type's mouth like an hose. The spiral of water went right through flamethrower and hit the fire type. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" Water started swirling around the Johto Pokemon's tail as it swung it like a baseball bat at the fox Pokemon.

"Vulpix, dodge then use Energy Ball!" The fire type fox jumped over Azumarill's Aqua Tail, then green energy formed before Vulpix's mouth, then the fire type shot an green energy ball at Azumarill. Azumarill was unable to dodge.

"Azumarill, use Bubble Beam!" The blue big eared water type opened it's mouth an sent bubbles travelling at light speed towards the fire fox.

"Vulpix, dodge!" But the fire fox was hit by the water bubbles before it could react.

"Azumarill, Bubble Beam again!" Azumarill released another stream of bubbles at the fire fox.

"Vulpix, dodge!" The fire fox quickly got back on it's feet then dodged the bubbles. "Vulpix, use Energy Ball!" Vulpix released an green ball of energy at Azumarill, which hit the water type. Azumarill fainted after being hit.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Vulpix is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Numel, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The numb Pokemon look determined to win.

"Vulpix, use Extrasensory!" The fire fox fired an rainbow beam at the fire ground type.

"Numel, use Flame Burst to cancel Extrasensory out!" An gigantic orange fireball appeared in front of the Hoenn Pokemon's mouth. Then it fired it at the incoming attack. The two attacks collided causing an huge explosion. "Numel, use Take Down!" The fifty two pound camel started charging towards the fire fox.

"Vulpix, use Energy Ball to stop Numel!" Vulpix released another ball of green energy.

"Numel, use your momentum to dodge!" Numel running at full speed dodged energy ball then slammed into Vulpix sending the fire type backwards. "Numel, use Flame Burst!" Numel fired an orange fireball at the fox Pokemon. Vulpix did not react quick enough to dodge. "Numel, use Earthpower!" Numel's outline became yellow, it then slammed it's feet against the ground sending cracks towards the helpless fire fox. Vulpix was hit by the cracks and then fainted.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, Numel is the winner. Anthony send out your final Pokemon!" the referee said.

After the referee said that Numel started to glow white and started to get bigger. Numel was evolving! When Numel stopped glowing, Jesse pulled out his Pokedex and it said... "Camerupt, the Eruption Pokemon, the volcanoes on it's back have an major eruption every 10 years- or whenever it it angry. New moves learned: Rock Slide.

"Go, Gengar!" Anthony yelled. The Ghost Poison type from Kanto appeared with an evil smile on it's face.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Huge rocks appeared above Camerupt's head, then all the rocks flew towards Gengar at great speed.

"Gengar, dodge then use Sucker Punch!" The ghost type swerved through the rocks then delivered an powerful blow to the fire ground type's face. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" An black ball formed between Gengar's two hands, then the Kanto Pokemon shot it at the evolution of Numel.

"Camerupt, use Flame Burst!" By the black ball from Gengar had already hit the Eruption Pokemon.

"Gengar, use Sucker Punch!" The Evolution of Haunter swung it's arm back attempting to punch Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Big rocks were pelted at the incoming Gengar. "While Gengar is down, use Flame Burst!" A stream of fire was released from the Hoenn Pokemon's mouth, the stream of fire formed into a ball that burst and sent multiple streaks of fire at the Ghost type.

"Gengar, dodge then use Shadow Punch!" Gengar evaded Flame Burst, then punched the air, sending an black fist at Camerupt. Camerupt was unable to dodge. "Gengar, lets end this with Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired another black ball at Camerupt, that hit it. The Fire Ground type from Hoenn fainted after being hit.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner. Jesse send out your final Pokemon."

"Manectric, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The discharge Pokemon appeared ready to win.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" The ghost type send an fast travelling black ball towards the electric type.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" The electric type became wrapped in an blue electricity, then sent an beam of blue electricity at the incoming attack. Both attacks hit each other and cancelled each other out.

"Gengar, use Sucker Punch!" The ghost type's hand became black as it attempted to punch the electric type.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" Manectric's body became surrounded in electricity, then it blasted an blue beam of lightning at the incoming ghost type, stopping it from being hit by Sucker Punch. "Manectric, use Bite!" Manectric bit the ghost type before it could dodge. "Manectric, follow up with Thunder Fang!" Manectric's fangs became covered in an yellow static, then it opened it's mouth to bite down on the shadow Pokemon.

"Gengar dodge!" The shadow Pokemon evaded the electric type before it bit it. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" The ghost type hit the evolution of Electrike with an dark ball.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" The electric canine blasted an stream of light blue electricity at the ghost type.

"Gengar, dodge then, use Sucker Punch!" Gengar dodged the electric attack, then struck the electric type with an powerful punch to the face. "Gengar, use Sucker Punch again!" The ghost type swung it's arm back and attempted to punch the canine again.

"Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" Manectric's fangs became engulfed in electricity, then the electric type bite down on Gengar's hand. "Manectric, follow up with another Thunder Fang!" Manectric's mouth became covered in static as it bit down on the ghost type. Gengar collapsed after being attacked.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Making Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City the winner of this quarterfinal battle." the referee said.

"Great battle, Anthony." Jesse said as he approached to shake his hand.

"You too, I'll get you next time." Anthony said. After the conversation, Jesse went up into the stands to watch the other battles with Jackie, Tre, and Jade. They saw the last two battles. Aubrey beat Adrian, Aubrey's Crobat, Vibrava, and Claydol beat Adrian's Zangoose and Swellow to clinch him the victory. And Devon and his Pidgeotto, Loudred, and his Wartortle lost a close battle to some guy named Robert. That put Jesse, Aubrey, Robert, and Mason in the semifinals

"The online bracket says you have Aubrey in the semifinals." Tre told Jesse.

"Really, I can't wait to battle him." Jesse said. Jesse and Aipom went back to the hotel to settle down for the night. The next day they arrived at the stadium at around noon. Then he walked over to his side of the battlefield.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the first semifinal battle of the day. Today we have Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City and Aubrey Graham of Lavaridge Town. Both have displayed amazing battling skills throughout the tournament." the announcer yelled over the loudspeaker.

"This will be an three on three Pokemon battle. Both sides are allowed to substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers chose your first Pokemon." the referee said.

"Quilava your up!" Aubrey said. The preevolution of Typhlosion appeared ready for battle.

"Swablu, I chose you!" Jesse said. The cotton bird Pokemon was ready for an fight.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" The Volcano Pokemon released an red orange stream of fire that blazed through the air towards the flying type.

"Swablu, dodge then, use Aerial Ace!" The flying type flew out of the way of the stream of fire, then the cotton bird surrounded by white sparks flew fast as an jet towards the fire type. The Johto Pokemon was unable to dodge. "Swablu, use Peck!" The flying type's beak glowed white as it attempted to peck the fire type.

"Quilava, stop Swablu by using Flamethrower!" The Johto Pokemon blasted an stream of blazing fire hitting the pre-evolution of Altaria before it could be pecked. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" The fire type became engulfed in flames as it rolled like an boulder going down an hill toward the flying type. Flame wheel rolled right over Swablu. "Quilava, use Flamethrower!"Anthony said throwing his arm forward. A beam of fire came blasting through the fire type's mouth.

"Swablu dodge then use Aerial Ace!" Swablu quickly evaded the flames then dive bombed surrounded by white sparks at the fire fire type did not dodge in time.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" The evolved form of Cyndaquil spun like a yo-yo towards the Hoenn Pokemon.

"Swablu, dodge then use Peck!" The flying type got out of the way of the flaming Pokemon, then pecked the fire type. "Swablu, follow up with Aerial Ace!" Swablu soared through the air with white sparks surrounding it at the Johto Pokemon, hitting it making it faint.

"Quilava is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner. Aubrey chose your next Pokemon."

"Claydol stand by for battle!" Aubrey yelled.

"Swablu, start this off with Peck!" The flying type's beak glowed white as it attempted to peck the clay doll Pokemon.

"Claydol, use Psybeam!" A ball of energy formed above the ground psychic type's head, then an multicolored beam blasted from it at the incoming flying type.

"Swablu, dodge it!" Too late Swablu was hit.

"Claydol, use Anicent Power!" An enormous rock appeared above the clay doll Pokemon's head, then the rock went flying towards the flying type, crushing the cotton bird.

"Swablu, get up and use Aerial Ace!" Swablu got up and flew fast as an jet an hit the ground type before it could react. "Swablu, follow up with Peck!" Swablu quickly turned around and flew towards Claydol.

"Claydol, use Psybeam!" But, Swablu had already pecked at the clay doll Pokemon before it could react.

"Swablu, use Peck again!" Swablu again attempted to peck Claydol.

"Claydol, use Ancient Power!" An enormous rock the ground type sent at the flying type hit it and made it faint.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Claydol is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Azumarill, I chose you!" Jesse said. The water type from Johto looked ready for an victory.

"Claydol, use Rock Tomb!" The ground psychic type banged it's body against the ground, causing big rocks to come up through it, surrounding Azumarill. "Claydol, use Psybeam! The Hoenn Pokemon shot an red pink beam at the trapped water type.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun to propel yourself out!" The water type fired an stream of water at the bottom of the rocks, sending itself upwards into the air. "Now use Bubble Beam!" The Johto Pokemon fired light blue bubbles at the clay doll Pokemon. The bubbles hit the ground psychic type hard.

"Claydol, use Hyper Beam!" Claydol blasted an massive orange beam at the water type.

"Azumarill dodge, then use Rollout!" But the orange beam from Hyper Beam had already hit the water type before it could react. "Azumarill, Claydol still needs to recharge, hit it with Water Gun!" The water type hit the recharging ground psychic type with an powerful stream of water. Claydol fainted after being hit.

"Claydol is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Aubrey send out your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Umbreon, come forth!" Aubrey said. The dark type eeveelution appeared from it's Pokeball. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" A ball of black and purple circles appeared before the dark type's mouth. Then beam of purple and black circles were fired at Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use Bubble Beam to cancel Dark Pulse out!" The water type opened it's mouth wide and released light blue bubbles at the incoming attack. The light blue bubbles and the beam of black and purple circles collided and canceled each other out. "Azumarill, follow up with Aqua Tail!" The water type's tail instantly became engulfed by water, then it swung it at the dark type.

"Umbreon, dodge then use Dark Pulse!" The dark type quickly evaded the incoming water attack, then fired and hit the water type with an black purple beam. "Umreon, use Dark Pulse again!" The moonlight Pokemon shot an beam of black and purple circles at the aqua rabbit Pokemon.

"Azumarill, dodge then, use Bubble Beam!" The water type got out of the way of Dark Pulse, then hit Umbreon with a stream of light blue bubbles. "Azumarill, use Bubble Beam again!" Azumarill fired another barrage of light blue bubbles at the dark type.

"Umbreon dodge, then use Iron Tail!" The dark type dodged the bubbles then it's tail became an shining silver and it swung it's tail and hit the water type across it's face with it. "Umbreon follow up with another Dark Pulse!" The moonlight Pokemon hit the water type Pokemon with an beam of black and purple circles. The water type fainted after being hit.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner. Jesse send out your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked Aipom. The long tail Pokemon nodded, then jumped off Jesse's shoulder onto the battlefield. "Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The purple monkey's palm on the back of it's tail instantly set ablaze, then it attempted to punch the dark type.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" The moonlight Pokemon shot an black ball at the Aipom, hitting it before it could use Fire Punch. "Umbreon, use Iron Tail!" The dark type's tail became silver as it hit the purple monkey with it like an baseball bat. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" The dark type eeveelution fired an black purple beam at the Johto Pokemon.

"Aipom, dodge then, use Swift!" The long tail Pokemon got up dodged the incoming beam, then fired and hit the dark type with yellow stars. "Follow up with Fire Punch!" Aipom's back hand became engulfed in flames as it punched the dark type across the face.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon fired an black ball of energy at the long tail Pokemon.

"Aipom, dodge, then use Fire Punch!" The normal type monkey leaped out of the way of Shadow Ball, then with an hand covered in flames hit Umbreon in the face. "Aipom, use Swift!" The Johto Pokemon opened it's mouth wide and fired yellow stars at the dark type.

"Umbreon, dodge, then use Dark Pulse!" The dark type evaded the stars then fired an beam of black and purple circles at the long tail Pokemon, hitting it. "Use Iron Tail!" The dark type with an silver shining tail smacked Aipom.

"Aipom, use Fire Punch!" Aipom's back hand set up in flames as it tried to punch Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon's beam of black purple circles hit Aipom and made it faint.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner. Making Aubrey Graham of Lavaridge Town the winner of this semifinal battle." the referee said.

"Wow what an great battle by both trainers! Aubrey will now be battling in the championship against the winner of the Mason and Robert battle!" the announcer shouted over the loudspeaker. Jesse and Aubrey shook hands, then Jesse and Aipom immediately left the stadium. They ended up sitting on a bench outside by themselves.

 _"I can't believe I lost again. I was just as close as I was last time. What is with me and losing in the semifinals. My Pokemon and I battled our best and still came up short. It sucks so much to lose especially when I was an victory away from going to the champ."_ Jesse thought to himself.

"Hey Jesse we have been looking all over for you." Jackie said as her and Tre were running over to talk to him.

"Great battling, cheer up man." Tre said. His friends cheered him up a little. He decided to go watch the other semifinal battle, Mason lost in an tight one to Robert. The next day they watched Aubrey lose in the championship to Robert. After the champ the group went onto to Petalburg City.

"The quickest way to Petalburg City is through the Rusturf Tunnel to Rustboro City, then from Rustboro to the Petalburg Woods to Petalburg City." Tre said.

"Alright then, Petalburg City and Norman here I come!" Jesse said while punching the air.

 **Man these last nine weeks were stressful. I had so much sports, tests, and finals to study for I barely had any free time. But since school is over, I can post more content. There has not been much sun and moon news since I last updated, so that stinks. Also, davidtheman23 has changed his username to Delta Edge, so go check him out. Well, I will see you guys next time.**


	24. The Devon Corp Meltdown

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Bulk Up_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Discharge, Bite_**

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

* * *

 _After the Verdanturf Town Tourney, the group went on to the Rusturf Tunnel._

The morning after the end of the tournament, the group hit the road again. They went in Rusturf Tunnel to get themselves to Rustboro City. The tunnel was dark and foggy and was tough to see it. The rocks in were an dark green.

"Elekid, come on out and use your electricity to light us up an path." Tre commanded.

"Manectric, come out and do the same thing." Jesse said. The two electric type Pokemon appeared and lit an path for the group to through. The tunnel was an breeze to get through with the light. The group got through it in an couple of hours. After getting out of the tunnel, the group decided to take an break near an pond on route 116. They let all of their Pokemon and let them play. Jackie's Marill swan in the pond, Swablu was flying around with Jackie's Butterfree, Hariyama was punching trees, Absol still super serious secluded itself. The rest of the Pokemon were playing and running around. After an hour break the group got up and crossed the rest of Route 116. Jesse battled a few trainers, but overall it was an pretty easy walk.

"We are finally here. What time is it?" Jackie asked when they arrived in Rustboro.

"It's four thirty, want to just spend the night here. I don't want to go through the Petalburg Woods when it's dark, we could get lost easily." Jesse said.

"Sure, I'm okay with it, plus there is an Pokemon Ranger social here today that I could got to. Are you okay with staying here for the day, Tre?" Jackie said.

"Yeah, I'm find with it. I could visit the Devon Corp center." Tre said. The group then went to the Pokemon Center to get an room. They dropped their backpacks off their, then went to where they wanted to go.

"I'll see you two tonight." Jackie said as she was walking away.

"See ya, Jackie." Tre said.

"Have fun, Jackie, say hi to Scott for me." Jesse said.

"I'll make sure too. Have fun at the Devon Corp." Jackie said. Then she walked to the building where the social was being held. Then Jesse and Tre walked to the Devon Corp.

"What exactly is the Devon Corp?" Jesse asked Tre.

"It is one of the many businesses in Hoenn that sells Pokemon goods. It made it's own kind of Pokeballs, it sells Pokemon medicine and sells plenty of other stuff in Hoenn. They have cool labs and very nice office building throughout Hoenn, but Rustboro is the nicest because it is the headquarters. Their are some rivaling businesses that do the same thing in Hoenn like the Jason Co and the Sootopolis group, but the Devon Corp is the main one and in my opinion sells the best products. Some days they give tours of their headquarters and today is one of them." Tre said.

"That's cool." said Jesse. While walking Jesse with Aipom on his shoulder and Tre ran into Jade who was on her way to do the same thing. Jade walked with both of them there.

"Jesse I forgot to congratulate you on making it to the semifinals in the tournament. But, you battled great out there." Jade said.

"Thanks, Jade." Jesse replied. After a short walk, they arrived at the Devon Corp. The building was by far the biggest one in town.

"Are you guys here for the tour?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes we are." Tre replied.

"Here are booklets to help guide you on your tour. They show you places of interest." the lady said.

"Thank you." Tre said. Then the trio along with Aipom went into the elevator to explore they saw many interesting things. But, the most interesting was the head science lab. Unfortunately, most of the scientists were given a day off, so there was only a few scientists in the lab at the time.

"Oh crap!" yelled one of the scientists. An substance most of caused an chemical reaction in beaker full of an formula. The chemical reaction most of set off an explosion sending all three scientists backwards. One of the scientists landed near Jesse, Aipom, Tre, and Jade.

"Do any of you kids know chemistry?" asked the scientist who landed near them.

"I know a little bit from my science books." Tre responded.

"Just read the directions on the table and put on an lab coat and goggles." the scientist said.

"Your friends should get the fire extinguisher and a water type Pokemon, so when doing the experiment they could put out the flames." the scientist said. "If you screw up and the place goes up in flames, get out and call the fire department."

"What about you guys?" Jesse said. "Who is going to get you out?"

"Some medics are coming up to get us." the scientist said. "Now go you guys have no time waste." Jade sent out her Marshtomp to help fight the flames.

(Switch to Tre's POV)

"I have to get this right." I told myself. I was thoroughly reading the directions on the table. It was so complicated stuff, but I knew some of it from science textbook. The rest I had to figure it out. The chemicals used to mix were hard to find, but I was able to find them. I knew this lab would burn down if I did not get this right. I had to kill an enzyme that speed up an reaction that could cause an explosion. "I did!" I yelled to Jesse, Jade, and Aipom. "I killed the enzyme there is going to be no explosion!" I was so proud of myself. I always wanted to be an scientist in a lab like this and I was step closer to my goal."Nice Job, Tre!" Jesse and Jade told me. They had finished fighting the flames.

(Switch back to normal POV)

After the flames cleared up, the CEO of Devon Corp lead them to his office.

"Due to you three kids and your Pokemon. You saved the Devon Corp science lab from an complete collapse. I present you three with this medal of bravery from the Devon Corp." The CEO said.

"Wow, thank you!" Tre said.

"Tre when you get older you check one of science schools for preteens and teens. They are for kids who want to study science when they are older. After graduating one of those schools, you could got to an good science college. Their are a few in Hoenn. So you should check them out. They are hard to get into. But, as much as you know you should get in to one." The CEO said.

"Thanks I'll make sure to check them out." Tre replied. After talking to the CEO, the group left the building.

"Hey, Jesse. There is an battle park in town. Want to go have a quick battle." Jade asked.

"Sure why now." Jesse replied. The group headed to the battle park. The park was on the edge of town and had four green grass battlefields.

"Lets do this two on two." Jade said.

"Got it." Jesse replied.

"I'll ref." Tre said. Both Jesse and Jade went to their respective sides for the battle. "This will be an two on two Pokemon battle. The battle is over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers send out your first Pokemon." Tre said.

"Manectric, I chose you!" Jesse said. The Discharge Pokemon looked prepared for battle.

"Go, Lairon!" Jade said. The evolution of Aron was set for battle.

"Manectric, start this off with Shock Wave!" The electric type became surrounded in blue electricity, then zapped an beam of it at the Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Lairon, use Bulldoze!" The pre-evolution of Aggron slammed it's two hundred sixty five pound body into the ground creating an shock wave that went right through the electric attack and hit Manectric. "Lairon, follow up with Iron Head!" The rock and steel type became surrounded in an white aura and started charging at full speed towards the electric type.

"Manectric, stop Lairon with Shock Wave!" The electric type fired an beam of blue electricity at the incoming Pokemon, hitting it and stopping it in it's tracks.

"Lairon, use Rock Slide!" A group of brown rocks appeared above the Iron Armour Pokemon's head. Then the rocks flew as fast as a jet towards the Discharge Pokemon.

"Manectric, dodge, then use Thunder Fang!" The electric type evaded all rocks by weaving through them. Then with it's sharp fangs covered in electricity bit the Rock and Steel type. "Manectric, use Shock Wave!" The electric type became engulfed in electricity, then zapped an blue lightning strike at the evolution of Aron.

"Lairon, get up and use Bulldoze!" The Iron Armour Pokemon reacted quick enough to get up and slam it's heavy body into ground. The white shock wave went right through the blue lightning strike and hit Manectric. "Lairon, use Iron Head!" The rock and steel type's head became white as it charged towards the electric type.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" But, the Iron Armour Pokemon had already slammed into the electric type. "Manectric, get up and use Shock Wave!" An yellow static surrounded the electric type's body as it zapped an beam of electricity at the rock and steel type.

"Lairon, dodge, the use Bulldoze!" But, the Iron Armour Pokemon was already zapped by the electric attack before it could react.

"Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The electric type's fangs became engulfed in electricity as it attempted to bite Lairon.

"Lairon, use Bulldoze!" The rock and steel slammed itself into the ground just before it was bit and the shock wave from it knocked out Manectric.

"Manectric is unable to battle, Lairon is the winner. Jesse send out your last Pokemon." Tre said.

"Absol, I chose you!" Jesse yelled.

"Lairon, use Iron Head!" The Iron Armour Pokemon started charging at full speed with an white aura surrounding it at the dark type.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse to stop Lairon!" The dark type opened it's mouth and fired an beam of black and purple circles at the incoming rock and steel type. The beam hit the rock and steel type, stopping it in it's tracks. "Absol, use Night Slash!" The Disaster Pokemon's horn lit up purple as it slashed the Iron Armour Pokemon across it's face. "Absol, use Night Slash again!" The dark type's horn became an dark purple as it attempted to slash the Iron Armour Pokemon for an second time.

"Lairon, use Rock Slide!" A bunch of rocks appeared over the evolution of Aron's head, then the rocks were pelted the dark type. Absol was unable to evade the rocks. "Lairon, follow up with Iron Head!" The pre-evolution of Aggron's head glowed an steel white as it slammed it into the dark type.

"Absol, get up and use Dark Pulse!" The dark type got back on it's feet and blasted an black and purple beam at the Iron Armour Pokemon.

"Lairon, use Bulldoze to intercept Dark Pulse!" But, the beam of black and purple hit the Iron Armour Pokemon before it could slam it's body into the ground. Lairon fainted after the hit.

"Lairon is unable to battle, Absol is the winner. Jade send out your last Pokemon." Tre said.

"Go, Marshtomp!" Jade yelled. Jade's starter Pokemon look prepared for battle.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The Disaster Pokemon fired an black and purple beam at the evolved form of Mudkip.

"Marshtomp, dodge then, use Water Gun!" The Mud Fish Pokemon barely avoided the dark type attack, then it opened it's mouth wide an fired an spiral of water at the dark type.

"Absol, dodge then, use Night Slash!" The dark type leaped out of the way of water gun, then it's horn became purple as it slashed the water and ground type. "Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The dark type fired an beam of black and purple circles at the Mud Fish Pokemon.

"Marshtomp, intercept it with Water Gun!" The water and ground type released an stream of water to intercept Dark Pulse. The beam of black and purple circles and stream of water collided, cancelling each other out. "Marshtomp, use Mud Bomb!" The pre-evolution of Swampert took an deep breath, then opened it's mouth wide and fired globs of mud at the Disaster Pokemon.

"Absol, dodge!" But, the dark type was pummeled by mud before it could dodge.

"Marshtomp, use Water Gun!" The Mud Fish Pokemon shot an spiral of water out like an hose at the dark type.

"Absol, dodge!" The dark type evaded the attack with ease. "Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The dark type blasted an beam of black and purple that hit the water and ground type. "Absol, use Night Slash!" The dark type swung it's purple horn at the water and ground type.

"Marshtomp, use Water Gun!" The Mud Fish Pokemon fired and hit the dark type with an stream of water right before it was slashed. Absol fainted after being hit.

"Absol is unable to battle, Marshtomp is the winner. Jade is the winner of this battle." Tre said.

"Great battle, Jesse." Jade said while shaking hands after the battle.

"You too, Jade." Jesse replied. The group met up with Jackie at the Pokemon center a few minutes later.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" Jackie said.

"Oh, it was just find." Tre said.

 **Hey guys. Finally I updated on time. I just finished watching game 7 of the NBA finals. I was so happy the cavs won. I have nothing really else to say. So, see you guys next time.**


	25. Hideout in the Woods

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Discharge, Bite_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

* * *

 _After what happen in Rustboro, the group decides to move onto to Petalburg City for Jesse's next gym battle._

Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, Tre, and Jade slept in the Pokemon center the night after the Devon Corp meltdown. "Well I guess we should head to Petalburg now." Jesse said.

"I'll travel with you guys to Petalburg City. Then, I'll break away because my parents are visiting me there." Jade told the group.

(Golem from Mt. Chimney POV)

I have been training this whole time, I think I'm ready. I hope he lets me travel with him. When he and his friends neared the battle park, I jumped out ready for an fight.

(Switch back to normal POV)

When Jesse and his friends passed the battle park, an Golem jumped out of nowhere, looking for an battle. "Jesse, that's the Golem from Mt. Chimney." Jackie said.

"Well, if he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Jesse said. "Hariyama, I chose you!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon appeared ready for an fight. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" The fighting type attempted to the rock and ground type, so it could throw it. The rock and ground type's forearms became white as it bashed the fighting type with great force before it could slam into it. The Megaton Pokemon's head glowed orange as it fired and hit the Arm Thrust Pokemon with three rocks. "Hariyama, use Force Palm!" The fighting type put his arm up to the rock and ground type, a white ball formed a white blast towards the rock and ground type. Golem was hit by the white ball. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" The fighting type was able to slam into Megaton Pokemon and throw it, the rock and ground type hit the ground hard. "Hariyama, use Force Palm!" Hariyama blasted an white energy ball from it's hands hitting the rock and ground type, making it faint. Jesse then returned Hariyama to it's Pokeball and continued to walked through Rustboro. Golem then got up and started following the group again.

"Jesse, that Golem is following us." Tre said. The group stopped at looked at the trailing Pokemon.

"What do you want?" Jesse asked the evolution of Graveler.

"Go go go lem, Golem." responded the Pokemon.

"Jesse, I think he want to join you on your journey." Jackie said.

"Golem, would you like to join me on my journey?" Jesse asked. The Pokemon nodded, indicating he wanted to join. "Well you showed potential as an Pokemon. So, go Pokeball." Jesse threw an Pokeball at Golem. Golem just stood there letting itself be captured. After, Golem was caught it was sent right to Uncle Ricky's Ranch. Jesse went back to the Pokemon center and switched him out for Hariyama. After Jesse left the Pokemon center, him and the group continued onto route 104 to the Petalburg Woods. While walking Jackie got an call.

"Guys will you help me and some other rangers infiltrate an Team Eclipse hideout in the Petalburg Woods. The whole group said yes. Then they ran as fast as they could to the place they were meeting. It was an traveler's hut right on the edge of the Petalburg Woods. Scott and some other rangers were in there.

"Alright, I will take out the guards with my Ivysaur. Then we will infiltrate the hideout and destroy the stolen goods and force the members out. As always the trainers and I will take the higher ranking officials. Jesse and Jade I know you guys can take on the Elites. Is everyone with me?" Scott said.

"Yes!" Everyone replied. Then everyone went to the hideout. They walked through the dense bushes and trees. The hideout was underground and the door to get into was guarded by two guards When they got close, everyone hide in the bushes and trees.

"Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!" Scott told the Seed Pokemon while hiding in a bush. The evolution of Bulbasaur released an light blue powder from it's bulb. The two guards came within in contact of it and fell asleep like babies. Then Jesse with Aipom on his shoulder, Jackie, Tre, Jade, Scott, and the rangers busted open the door an ran into the hideout. Jackie, Tre, and the other rangers started battling the grunts as Jesse, Jade and Scott keep running to find the elites. Scott went onto to battle an Admin, Jade battled an top scientist and Jesse had to battle a guy named Commander Archer.

"So, you come to mess with the adults, young one. How bout you go on and battle the trainers out in the woods." Commander Archer said.

"I am here to defeat you and Team Eclipse!" Jesse shouted back.

"Alright then, I'll will obliterate you. Koffing, I need your assistance!" Commander Archer said. The Poison Gas Pokemon appeared puffing smoke out it's holes on it's body.

"Aipom, I chose you!" The Long Tail Pokemon jumped off Jesse's shoulder ready for an fight.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" The poison type released an black smog from the holes on it's body. The black smog covered the battle field making it hard to see.

"Aipom, look for Koffing!" But, the Johto Pokemon could not see the poison type through the thick smog.

"Koffing, use Tackle!" The Kanto Pokemon came out of nowhere and rammed into the Long Tail Pokemon. The smog cleared after the attack. "Koffing, use Venoshock!" The pre-evolution of Weezing fired green liquid from it's holes at the Johto Pokemon.

"Aipom, dodge then, use Swift!" The purple monkey easily evaded the blobs of green liquid, then opened it's mouth up and fired yellow stars at the poison type. The poison type was pounded by the yellow stars. "Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of the normal type's tail instantly set ablaze as it punched the poison type right in the face. "Aipom, use Swift!" The Long Tail Pokemon swung it's tail around sending yellow stars at the poison type.

"Koffing, dodge and use Sludge Bomb!" The Poison Gas Pokemon fired an brown glob of sludge from it's mouth that hit the Long Tail Pokemon then exploded. "Koffing, use Tackle!" The poison type attempted to run into the normal type.

"Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The Johto Pokemon's back palm lit up in flames as it punched the poison type with it before it could be tackled. "Aipom, use Fire Punch again!" The normal type's hand was engulfed in flames as it punched the poison type for an second time. Koffing fainted after the second punch.

"Koffing you worthless piece of crap! Houndoom, destroy this little punk!" The Dark Pokemon looked super angry and was barking at Jesse.

"Aipom, come back." The Long Tail Pokemon ran back and hopped on Jesse's shoulder. "Golem, I chose you!" Jesse's newly caught Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball showing no fear.

"Houndoom, use Fire Fang!" The fire and dark type's mouth became engulfed in flames as it attempted to bite the rock and ground type.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" Glowing white rocks spun around the rock and ground type's body. Then the Megaton Pokemon fired them at the incoming fire and dark Pokemon. The fire and dark Pokemon was hit by the glowing white rocks. "Golem, follow up with Hammer Arm!" The rock and ground type's forearms lit up white as it slammed them into the dark and fire type.

"Houndoom, use Ember!" The Dark Pokemon opened it's mouth up and fired round balls of fire at the rock and ground type Pokemon. The rock and ground type was hit by the attack, but did not seem to be damaged a lot from the attack.

"Golem, use Bulldoze!" Golem stomped on the creating an white shock wave that flew towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, dodge and use Ember!" The evolution of Houndour leaped over the white shock wave and fired balls of fire at the Megaton Pokemon.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon's head became bright orange as it fired silver rocks from them. The silver rocks went right through the balls of fire and hit the fire and dark type. "Golem, use Bulldoze again!" The rock and ground type bashed it's heavy body against the ground creating an white shock wave that traveled to fast for the fire and dark type to dodge. Houndoom fainted after being hit by the shock wave.

"Oh come on Houndoom! Exeggutor finish this brat!" The Coconut Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball with an big smile across all three of it's heads. "Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb!" The grass and psychic type fired egg shaped balls from the tops of it's heads at the Megaton Pokemon.

"Golem, dodge then, use Hammer Arm!" The rock and ground type barely dodged the egg shaped balls, then with it's forearms glowing white smashed the Coconut Pokemon with it's arm. "Golem, follow up with Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type's head became bright orange as it fired silver rocks from it at the Coconut Pokemon.

"Exggutor, use Seed Bomb!" The leaves on the top of the Coconut Pokemon's heads lit up, then it fired multiple glowing green seeds. The glowing green seeds went right through the silver rocks and hit the rock and ground type. "Exggutor, use Psyshock!" The evolution of Exeggcute fired an dark purple beam from the mouths of it's three heads at the ground type.

"Golem, dodge!" But the three dark purple beams had already hit it. "Golem, use Steamroller!" The Megaton Pokemon withdrew it's head, legs, and arms into it's body and spun rapidly towards the grass and psychic type.

"Exggutor, use Seed Bomb!" The Coconut Pokemon fired green seeds at the spinning rock and ground type. But, the rapidly spinning Pokemon went right through them and ran the grass and psychic type over.

"Golem, use Bulldoze!" The rock and ground type slammed it's six hundred and sixty one pound rock solid body into the ground and created an white shock wave that zoomed towards and hit the Coconut Pokemon. "Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The rock and ground type's arms became white as it attempted to hit the three headed Pokemon with them.

"Exeggutor, use Seed Bomb!" The giant green seeds the grass and psychic type released hit the rock and ground type before it could hit it. "Exeggutor, use Psyshock!" All three of the Coconut Pokemon's heads released an purple beam of energy at the Megaton Pokemon.

"Golem, dodge!" But, the three purple beams had already hit the rock and ground type. Golem fainted after Psyshock.

"Ha, you have finally lost. Exeggutor will sweep the rest of your team!" Commander Archer said.

"No, he won't! Swablu, I chose you!" Jesse said. The Cotton Bird Pokemon appeared ready to battle.

"That wimpy Swablu doesn't stand a chance against Exeggutor." Commander Archer said. "Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb!" The grass and psychic type fired an barrage of white eggs at the flying type.

"Swablu, use Aerial Ace!" White streaks surrounded the Cotton Bird Pokemon's body as it weaved the eggs and flew into the Coconut Pokemon. "Swablu, follow up with Peck!" The Cotton Bird Pokemon flew up an pecked at the middle face of the three headed Pokemon. "Swablu, use Take Down!" The flying type flew full speed attempting to ram into the Coconut Pokemon.

"Exeggutor, use Psyshock!" The grass and psychic type blasted three purple beams at the flying type. The flying type was unable to dodge. "Exeggutor, use Psyshock again!" For an second time all three head fired purple beams of energy at the flying type.

"Swablu, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" The Cotton Bird Pokemon narrowly evaded the attack and with white sparks surrounding it flew into Exeggutor, causing it to faint.

"Exeggutor, you weak Pokemon! How did you lose to that weak Swablu?!" Commander Archer said.

"Swablu is not weak. It is well trained." Jesse said.

"Oh you just shut up, you stupid kid." Most of the battles have cleared up after Jesse's battle. Team Eclipse only escaped with twenty percent of the goods it originally had and they had to abandon the hideout. Unfortunately, all the members escaped before the cops came to arrest them.

"Thanks for you help again guys." Scott told Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, Tre, and Jade.

"No problem." Tre responded. After an short conversation with Scott the group used the rest of the day to get through the rest of the woods, by nightfall they had arrived in Petalburg City.

"I'll see guys later. I'm meeting my parents for dinner." Jade said. Jesse, Jackie, and Tre exchanged goodbyes with Jade and then went to settle down for the night.

"Hey, Jesse, are you ready to battle Norman?" Jackie asked while eating dinner.

"Ready as always!" Jesse replied.

* * *

(At Team Eclipse Headquarters)

"Give me an summary of today. Did everything go as planned?" Nigel the leader of Team Eclipse asked.

"The robbery of the Bank of Mossdeep was successful. But, our hideout in the Petalburg Woods was infiltrated by some rangers and trainers and we lost eighty percent of our goods there." Nigel's assistant said.

"Wasn't Commander Archer in charge there?" Nigel asked.

"Yes." His assistant replied.

"Bring Commander Archer in." Nigel said. A few minutes later Commander Archer came in. "You were an executive for Team Rocket and you to be one for Team Eclipse. But, you had an big screw up like this. Am I right?" Nigel said.

"Yes sir. I will make sure this will never happened again." Commander Archer replied.

"Good because if this happens again you will be demoted." Nigel said. "And who was the trainer you lost to in battle."

"Jesse Sparks." Commander Archer said.

"That stupid kid can't mind his own business." Nigel said.

 **So a lot happen this chapter. The next chapter will come out later than usual because I have lacrosse camp Monday- Wednesday this week. I also will like to express my biggest hopes for sun and moon. First, I want an harder game. X and Y gym leaders were kind of hard and the elite four was also really easy to beat. Diantha was kind of hard, but she was not like Cynthia or Steven Stone hard. And the game gave you plenty of strong Pokemon throughout it. Like giving you and Lucario and a Kanto starter, both with mega stones. I also want more new Pokemon because I feel X and Y did not give us enough. Finally, I think it would be cool if there were two regions to explore. Well that's it for now. I'll see you guys next time.**


	26. Showdown at the Petalburg Gym

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 ** _Swablu- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Growl_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Icy wind, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Bulldoze, Steamroller**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Discharge, Bite_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

* * *

 _After defeating Team Eclipse once again. Jesse and the rest of the group go to Petalburg City for Jesse's fifth gym battle._

"Were finally here!" Jesse yelled after leaving the woods and walking across an short route. The group then went onto to eat breakfast.

"So when are you challenging Norman?" Jackie asked.

"I scheduled a battle at eleven tomorrow against him." Jesse replied.

"Who are you using? Norman has five Pokemon." Tre asked.

"I was thinking last night that I'd use Hariyama, Snorunt, Swablu, Camerupt, and Golem." Jesse said.

"Hey guys." The group turned around to see it was Devon.

"Yo whats going, man." Jesse said.

"Nothing really besides I beat Norman last night." Devon replied.

"Was Norman hard?" Jesse asked.

"Oh god yeah. I got down early, but was able to come back because Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and my newly caught Torkoal came in clutch." Devon said.

"Nice job, man." Tre said.

"I'll see you guys around. I'm going to start heading to Fortree City for my next gym battle." Devon said.

"I'll see you around, dude." Jesse said while Devon was leaving. The rest of the day Jesse trained in preparation for his battle. The next day Jesse woke up around nine, ate, then went to the gym for his battle. When the group was about to enter the gym an pretty, tall, slim, brown hair girl appeared.

"Oh hey you must be Jesse Sparks." she said.

"Yes I am Jesse Sparks and I am here for my gym battle." Jesse said.

"Oh my dad needs some time to rest." she said. "Do you mind waiting a little bit."

"No not at all." Jesse said.

"Okay, you guys want some lunch.? she asked.

"Yes." Jesse, Jackie, and Tre replied. The girl lead them to an small room, then while they sat at the table in the room, she served them some soup.

"Since I haven't introduced myself my name is May Maple and I am the daughter of Norman. I traveled through Hoenn competing in contests recently, but I decided to take a break for an month or two. I'm thinking about becoming an trainer." May said. Jesse, Jackie, and Tre told May about themselves, then May got an call. "My dad said to lead you to the battlefield. May walked the group to the battlefield. It was an dirt battlefield with wood bleachers on both sides.

"Welcome, Jesse to the Petalburg City Gym. I am an master of the normal type." Norman said. "I saw your semifinal battle in the Verdanturf Town Tournament and even though you lost, you displayed some great battling skills. I hope you give me an challenge."

"I will give you an battle you'll remember forever." Jesse said.

"Then let the battle begin." Norman said.

"This official Hoenn league gym battle will be between Jesse the challenger and Norman the gym leader. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. The battle is 5 on 5." yelled the referee. "Both of you chose your first Pokemon."

"Snorunt, I chose you!" The Snow Hat Pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Go, Linoone!" The evolution of Zigzagoon growled at the Snow Hat Pokemon.

"Snorunt, use Ice Fang!" The inside of the ice type's mouth became covered in an sparkling ice as it attempted to bite the normal type.

"Linoone, dodge then, use Thunderbolt!" The Rushing Pokemon quickly evaded the incoming ice type, then became covered in an yellow electricity as it zapped an lighting strike at the ice type. The ice type was zapped before it could dodge. "Linoone, use Headbutt!" The normal type charged full speed with it's head pointing at the ice type.

"Snorunt, use Ice Fang to stop Linoone!" The ice type's mouth became filled with ice as it bit the normal type before it was headbutted. "Snorunt, follow up with Icy Wind!" The ice type opened it's mouth up and sent an storm of sparkling blue snow at the normal type. The normal type did not react quick to dodge the ice type attack. "Snorunt, use Headbutt!" The Snow Hat Pokemon leaped towards the Rushing Pokemon with the tip of it's head pointing forward like an torpedo.

"Linoone, use Thunderbolt!" The normal type became surrounded by yellow static as it sent an beam of electricity at the incoming type.

"Snorunt, dodge!" But, the ice type was already going to fast. It was hit by the beam of electricity right before it headbutted the normal type.

"Linoone, use Thunderbolt again!" The normal type blasted an shock of yellow electricity at the ice type.

"Snorunt, dodge then, use Double Team!" The ice type dodged the electricity shock just in time. Then twenty decoys of it appeared throughout the room.

"Linoone, use Headbutt on all of them until you hit the real one!" The normal type keep hitting the fake Snorunts.

"Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" The real Snorunt opened it's mouth up and blew sparkling snow at the normal type. Hitting the normal type before it could dodge. "Snorunt, use Ice Fang!" The Snow Hat Pokemon's mouth became filled with an coating of ice as it bit the normal type, making it faint.

"Linoone is unable to battle, Snorunt is the winner. Norman chose you next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Spinda, come on out!" Norman said. "Spinda, use Psybeam!" The Spot Panda's swirling eyes lit up as it fired rainbow colored beams from both of them.

"Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" The ice type opened it's mouth up and released an stream of icy snow at the incoming psychic type attack. Both attacks collided and canceled each other out. "Snorunt, use Ice Fang! The pre-evolution of Glalie's mouth became filed ice as it attempted to the Spot Panda Pokemon.

"Spinda, use Brick Break!" The normal type's hand glowed white as it karate chopped the ice type in face before it could bite it. "Spinda, use Brick Break again!" The normal type attempted to karate chop the ice type again.

"Snorunt, get up and dodge then, use Icy Wind!" The ice type jumped backwards before it was karate chopped for an second time. Then blasted sparkling snow at the normal type, hitting it before it could dodge. "Snorunt, use Headbutt!" The ice type charged with the tip of it's head pointing forward at the Spot Panda Pokemon.

"Spinda, dodge then, use Psybeam!" The normal type evaded Headbutt then opened it's mouth sending an multicolored beam at the ice type. The ice type was hit before it could dodge. "Spinda, use Brick Break!" The normal type's hand became white as it karate chopped the ice type from above making it faint.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, Spinda is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Swablu, I chose you!" The Cotton Bird Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball ready for an fight. "Swablu, use Aerial Ace!" White sparks surrounded the flying type's body as it flew as fast it could towards the Spot Panda Pokemon.

"Spinda, use Psybeam!" The normal type fired an multicolored beam from both of it's swirly eyes at the flying type.

"Swablu, use your momentum to dodge Psybeam!" The Cotton Bird Pokemon sped out of the way of the psychic type attack and rammed full speed into the normal type. "Swablu, use Peck!" The flying type turned back around and with it's beak glowing white attempted to peck the normal type.

"Spinda, dodge then, use Dizzy Punch!" The normal type dodged, then an rainbow colored orb appeared around the Spot Panda Pokemon's fist as it punched the flying type's beak. "Spinda, use Psybeam!" The normal type blasted an rainbow colored beam at the flying type.

"Swablu, dodge then, use Aerial Ace!" The Cotton Bird Pokemon evaded the beam, then with white sparks surrounding it rammed into the normal type.

"Spinda, use Dizzy Punch!" The rainbow color orb appeared again as the Spot Panda Pokemon attempted to punch the flying type.

"Swablu, dodge then, use Aerial Ace!" The flying type flew upwards to dodge, then dive bombed with white sparks surrounding it towards the normal type, hitting the normal type making it faint. After Spinda fainted, Swablu started glowing white, it started growing bigger wings, and getting an longer neck it was evolving. When it had finally evolved, Jesse pulled out his Pokedex to see what his new Pokemon was.

"Altaria, the Humming Pokemon. Altaria sings in a gorgeous soprano and its wings are like cotton clouds. It flies through the sky, singing in it's beautiful melody. New Moves learned: Dragon Breath." Jesse's Pokedex said.

"Spinda is unable to battle, Altaria is the winner. Norman chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Altaria is one beautiful Pokemon and it is also an great battler. But, it won't be able to beat this Pokemon. Go, Slakoth!" Norman yelled.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" The Humming Pokemon with white sparks around it flew as fast as an jet towards the Slacker Pokemon.

"Slakoth, dodge!" But, the dragon and flying type had already ran into it.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The evolution of Swablu fired an transparent beam with white rings around it at the normal type.

"Slakoth, dodge and use Fire Punch!" The pre-evolution of Vigoroth evaded the transparent beam, then it's fist instantly set ablaze as it jumped up and punched the dragon and flying type. "Slakoth, use Slash!" The normal type's claws became longer and glow white as it attempted to slash the dragon and flying type across it's face.

"Altaria, dodge then, use Dragon Breath!" The dragon and flying type flew out of the way of the incoming attacker, then fired an thick green beam at the normal type. The normal type was unable to dodge the dragon type attack. "Altaria, use Peck!" The Humming Pokemon's beak glowed white as it attempted to peck the normal type.

"Slakoth, use Fire Punch!" The normal type's fist became engulfed in flames as it punched the incoming dragon and flying type, stopping it's attack. Both attacks ended up canceling each other out. "Slakoth, use Fire Punch again!" The Slacker Pokemon's hand became surrounded by fire as it tried to punch the Humming Pokemon.

"Altaria, dodge then, use Peck!" But, the Slacker Pokemon had already punched the dragon and flying type before it could react. "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The Humming Pokemon blasted an transparent beam with white rings surrounding it at the Normal type.

"Slakoth, use Blizzard!" The inside of the normal type's mouth glowed white as it released an massive storm of snow and ice. The snow storm went right through the dragon type attack, hitting Altaria, making fall from the sky all the way to ground causing it to faint.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Slakoth is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Camerupt, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The Eruption Pokemon came out of it's Pokeball and stomped it's two front hooves on the ground.

"Slakoth, use Blizzard!" The normal type released an snow storm at the evolution of Numel.

"Camerupt, use Flame Burst!" An giant orange fireball appeared before the fire and ground type's face, then blasted it through the snowstorm hitting the normal type. "Camerupt, use Take Down!" The fire and ground type charged full speed at the Slacker Pokemon.

"Slakoth, use Slash!" But, the Eruption Pokemon had already ran it over.

"Camerupt, use Flame Burst!" A stream of fire came from the Eruption Pokemon's mouth, then the stream formed into a ball that burst into multiple streaks of fire that went towards the normal type.

"Slakoth, dodge!" The Slacker Pokemon was able to dodge all of the streaks. "Slakoth, use Shadow Ball!" After it dodged, a black ball of energy formed between the normal type's hands, then it fired the ball at the fire and ground type, hitting it. "Slakoth, use Slash!" The normal type's claws grew longer and white as it tried to slash the Eruption Pokemon.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" A giant boulder appeared above Camerupt's head. Then the boulder split into multiple rocks, the rocks flew towards the incoming normal type, colliding with it before it could slash the Eruption Pokemon. "Camerupt, use Take Down!" The fire and ground type galloping at a fast pace to ran into the normal type.

"Slakoth, dodge and use Slash!" The normal type leaped over the incoming fire and ground type and then with it's long and glowing white cows slashed the Eruption Pokemon across it's face. "Slakoth, follow up with Blizzard!" The normal type blew an wind of white snow at the fire and ground type.

"Camerupt, use Flame Burst!" Right before when blizzard was about to hit the Eruption Pokemon, a fireball burst into multiple streaks of fire and melted the snow and hit the Slacker Pokemon, causing it to faint.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner!" the referee said.

"Vigoroth, come out for battle!" Norman yelled. The Wild Monkey Pokemon appeared ready for battle. "Vigoroth, use Shadow Claw!" An black aura that took the form of a claw surrounded the normal type's palm. Then the normal type slashed the fire and ground type with it.

"Vigoroth, use Scratch!" The Wild Monkey Pokemon's claws glowed white as it attempted to scratch the evolved form of Numel with them.

"Camerupt, use Flame Burst to stop Vigoroth!" An orange fireball appeared in front of the Eruption Pokemon's body, then it fired it at the normal type.

"Vigoroth, dodge it!" The normal type evaded the fireball, then scratched the fire and ground type viciously. "Vigoroth, use Scratch again!" The normal type's long claws lit up white and for an second time tried to scratch the fire and ground type.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" The evolution of Numel fired multiple brown rocks at the normal type. The rock pummeled the Wild Monkey Pokemon before it could attack it. "Camerupt, use Take Down!" The Eruption Pokemon ran full speed an ran right over the Wild Monkey Pokemon. "Camerupt, use Flame Burst!" The fire and ground fired an orange fireball at the normal type.

"Vigoroth, dodge then, use Scratch!" The normal type evaded the fireball then scratched the fire and ground type. "Vigoroth, use Focus Punch!" The evolution of Slakoth's hand became white as it tried to punch the evolved form of Numel.

"Camerupt, dodge it!" But, Vigoroth had punched it the face before it could dodge. Camerupt fainted after being punched.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, Vigoroth is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Golem, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The Megaton Pokemon appeared ready for battle. "Golem, use Steamroller!" The Megaton Pokemon withdrew it's head, legs, and arms into it's rock body and spun rapidly towards the normal type.

"Vigoroth, stop Golem with Flamethrower!" The evolved form of Slakoth released an stream of orange fire at spinning rock and ground type, hitting it and stopping it in it's tracks. "Vigoroth, use Shadow Claw!" The normal type's hand became surrounded by an claw shaped black aura as it attempted to slash the Megaton Pokemon.

"Golem, dodge then, use Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type dodged the slash, then it's head became orange as it fired silver rocks from it at the normal type. The normal type was unable to dodge the rocks. "Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The rock and ground type's forearm glowed white as it smashed it against the Hoenn Pokemon's body before it could dodge. "Golem, use Hammer Arm again!" For an second time the Kanto Pokemon attempted to smash the Hoenn Pokemon with it's glowing white forearm.

"Vigoroth, dodge then, use Flamethrower!" The evolution of Slakoth jumped backwards to evade Hammer Arm, then an beam of fire came blasting from the normal type's hitting the rock and ground type. "Vigoroth, use Scratch!" The normal type leaped forward to scratch the Megaton Pokemon.

"Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The Megaton Pokemon smashed his massive forearm into the normal type before it could scratch it. Vigoroth fainted after the hit.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Golem is the winner. Norman send out your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Slaking, I need your assistance!" Norman yelled. Norman's final and strongest Pokemon roared when it came out of it's Pokeball.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type blasted three silver rocks at the normal type.

"Slaking, punch the rocks so they don't hit you!" The Lazy Pokemon punched the incoming rocks with it's massive fists, absolutely shattering them. "Slaking, follow up with Focus Punch!" The evolution of Vigoroth's fist glowed white as it punched the Megaton Pokemon before it could react. "Slaking, use Focus Punch again!"The normal type's massive fist became as it tried to punch the rock and ground type for an second time.

"Golem, doge then, use Hammer Arm!" The Kanto Pokemon quickly dodged the Hoenn Pokemon's fist then slammed it's glowing white forearm into it. "Golem, use Steamroller!" The rock and ground rolled up into an boulder and rolled at a fast pace towards the normal type.

"Slaking, dodge!" But, the rock and ground rolled over the normal type before it could react. "Slaking, use Earthquake!" The normal type jumped in the air, slamming the ground hard, making the battlefield shake and creating an earthquake. The earthquake hit the Megaton Pokemon before it could dodge or react. "Slaking, use Focus Punch!" The normal type's fist became white as it once again attempted to punch the rock and ground type.

"Golem, use Hammer Arm!" But, Golem was punched in the face before it could intercept Focus Punch. It fainted after being punched.

"Golem is unable to battle, Slaking is the winner. Jesse send out your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Hariyama, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The Arm Thrust Pokemon appeared ready to get Jesse an gym victory. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" The fighting type attempted to hit the normal type with it's hands.

"Slaking, stop it with Focus Punch!" The normal type and it's glowing white hand attempted to punch the Arm Thrust Pokemon. The fist of the Lazy Pokemon and the hand of the fighting type hit each other and canceled each other out. "Slaking, use Thunder Punch!" The Lazy Pokemon's fist instantly became engulfed in an yellow electricity as it attempted to punch the fighting type with it.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm!" The fighting type put it's hand up to the normal type, then blasted an white beam from it that hit the normal type before it could dodge. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon attempted to hit the evolved form of Vigoroth with it's big, orange hands.

"Slaking, use Earthquake!" The Lazy Pokemon slammed it's two hundred eighty eight pound body into the ground starting an earthquake that hit the evolution of Makuhita before it could attack the normal type. "Slaking, use Thunder Punch!" The fist of the normal type's hand became surrounded by electricity when it punched the fighting type before it could dodge. "Slaking, use Hyper Beam!" The normal type opened it's mouth up and fired an orange beam at the fighting type.

"Hariyama, dodge!" The fighting type barely evaded the orange beam. "Hariyama, use Seismic Toss while Slaking is recharging!" The fighting type grabbed the recharging normal type by it's legs, then threw it. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon ran up and started hitting the normal type.

"Slaking, use Focus Punch!" The normal type punched the fighting type in the face after a few Arm Thrusts. "Slaking, use Thunder Punch! The normal type's fist became electric as it tried to punch the fighting type.

"Hariyama, dodge then, use Seismic Toss!" Hariyama evaded the punch, then grabbed Slaking by the legs and threw it against wall. Slaking fainted after it hit the wall.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner. Making Jesse the challenger the winner of this Hoenn league gym battle." the referee said. Jesse and Aipom to hi five him. Then Norman walked over.

"Jesse Sparks, I am happy to give you the Balance Badge." Norman said.

"Thank you, Norman." Jesse said.

"How many badges do you have now?" Norman asked.

"I have five. The other leaders I beat were Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, and Flannery." Jesse replied.

"Only three more badges till you will be able to compete in the Hoenn League." Norman said.

"I know I can't wait." Jesse said. After that Jesse and the gym leader said their goodbyes and Jesse as usual met Jackie and Tre outside the gym.

"Nice job, dude!" Tre said when he saw Jesse outside.

"Yeah good battle, Jesse." Jackie said.

"Thanks guys." Jesse said. Later that day the group met up with May and they ate dinner together.

"Guys, I have decided to try to win another contest, so I could compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival." May said while eating.

"Whats the Grand Festival?" Jesse asked.

"Its like the Hoenn League, but for contests. After I compete in the grand festival, I don't know if I would want to be an coordinator anymore." May replied.

"What will would you do?" Tre asked.

"I'm thinking about becoming an trainer. I really like battling and I'm better at it than competing in contests. I just want to finish what I started when it comes to being an coordinator and contests." May said.

"Being an trainer is really fun." Jesse said.

"I know it is." May said. After dinner May went back to the gym and Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, and Tre went to settle down for the night at the Pokemon center.

 **I can't believe I got this chapter posted only eight days after the last chapter was posted. I would of posted it in five days, but I was at a camp that I was away from home for three days, so I could not write. The new Pokemon introduced recently were kind of cool, but none of them were really great looking.**


	27. Power Plant Attack

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Discharge, Bite_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Slash, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Bulldoze, Steamroller**_

 ** _Altaria- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Dragon Breath_**

* * *

 **Hey guys, its me again guys. I know I do this at the end of the chapter usually, but I decided to tell you guys a few things before hand. First off, Aipom will not be evolving. I know he learned Double Hit already and was supposed to evolve after learning, but I don't like Ambipom. I know there is no levels in my story because I want it to be more anime like, but to give you an sense of where Jesse's Pokemon are at, you can say his Pokemon are anywhere from level thirty four to level thirty nine and all the gym leader's he battles Pokemon have the same levels.**

* * *

 _After winning his fifth Hoenn League Badge, Jesse and the rest of group start to travel Fortree City for his next gym battle._

"What is the quickest way to Fortree City?" Jesse asked.

"Back to Mauville City and then onto Route 118, then after Route 118 onto Route 119." Tre answered. "The quickest way to Mauville is to cross Route 102 into Oldale Town, then up to the Route 103, because the sea borders the northeast part of it."

"Well lets get going then. The group went on to walk across Route 102 and were able to make it to Oldale Town by nightfall. The next day the group went to the part of Route 102 that bordered the sea around one pm and got to ride kayaks across the sea. Halfway through stopped at an island where a boat picked them up and brought them to Mauville City. They decided lay down the rest of the day at the Pokemon Center because they were tired. The next day they woke up and were about to leave the city when they heard an familiar voice calling Jesse's name.

"Jesse Sparks, I need your help!" Jesse turned around to see it was the Mauville City gym leader Wattson. "Jesse, can you and your friends help me with something?" Wattson said. Jesse turned to Jackie and Tre and they nodded.

"Sure. What is it?" Jesse said.

"I'll tell you later just follow me." The group followed the old gym leader to his house which was right next to the gym. Inside was Scott, an Pokemon Ranger named Caleb, and Aubrey. "Team Lunar has broke into New Mauville, which is an powerplant located below Mauville City. They are trying to steal the power from the plant to use in there headquarters and hideouts. If they are successful in doing that, all of Mauville City will lose electricity. We can't let that happen, so that's why I need your help to take New Mauville back. We must defeat Team Lunar and stop their evil doings. Are you all with me?"

"Yes!" everyone in the room responded.

"Alright, there is only three grunts, so Jackie, Tre, and Caleb you take them. Wattson, Jesse, Aubrey, and I will take the high ranking officials." Scott said. After Scott told the group his plan, they walked to the entrance of the New Mauville Power Plant which had the door destroyed by Team Lunar. "Lets do this." Scott said right before going in. The group ran down the stairs, then sprinted towards the Team Lunar members to battle them. Jesse ended up having to battle Executive Courtney.

"You stupid brat, you should never interfere with Team Lunar, I'll teach you an lesson!" Courtney said. "Go, Mightyena!" The Bite Pokemon growled at Jesse.

"Manectric, I chose you!" The Discharge Pokemon appeared ready for an fight.

"Mightyena, use Bite!" The dark type opened it's mouth wide as it attempted to sink it's sharp fangs into the electric type.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" The electric type became surrounded in blue electricity as it zapped an blue lightning strike at the incoming dark type, hitting it before it could bite the electric type. "Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The electric canine's fangs became engulfed in electricity as it bit the the dark type with them. "Manectric, use Shock Wave!" The electric type sent an beam of yellow electricity at the dark type.

"Mightyena, dodge then, use Shadow Ball!" The evolution of Poochyena dodged the beam of electricity, then opened it's mouth an released an ball of black purple energy that hit the electric type. "Mightyena, use Take Down!" The dark type ran as fast as it could as it attempted to run over the electric type.

"Manectric, dodge then, use Shock Wave!" The electric type quickly dodged the charging dark type, then zapped it with an blue beam of electricity. "Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The evolution of Electrike mouth lit up with electricity as it sunk it's razor sharp fangs into the dark type. The dark type fainted after being bit.

"Mightyena you piece of crap, you battled terribly out there." Courtney told her Pokemon. "Cacturne, beat this stupid brat!" The grass type scarecrow had an fierce look on it's face when it appeared for battle.

"Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The electric type's fangs became surround by an yellow static as it attempted to bite the Scarecrow Pokemon.

'"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" The dark green patches on the grass type's arms glowed white and grew into huge needles, as it swung them at the electric type. The grass type's arm of sharp needles hit the electric type, before it could be bit. "Cacturne, use Energy Ball!" An light green orb of energy appeared in front of the Scarecrow Pokemon's arm, then it fired it at the Discharge Pokemon.

"Manectric, dodge then, use Shock Wave!" The electric type dodged the energy ball, then became surrounded in blue electricity and struck the Scarecrow Pokemon with an blue lightning strike. "Manectric, use Shock Wave again!" The Discharge Pokemon blasted an beam of yellow electricity at the grass type.

"Cacturne, use Energy Ball!" The Scarecrow Pokemon released an yellow green ball of energy at the incoming electric strike. The ball of energy and the electric strike hit each other causing explosion and canceled each other out. "Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" One of the grass type's arm glowed as it leaped out of the smoke caused by the explosion and attempted to hit the Discharge Pokemon.

"Manectric, stop it with Shock Wave!" But the grass type had hit the electric type before it could stop it.

"Cacturne, use Sucker Punch!" The grass type attempted to punch the electric type in the face.

"Manectric, dodge then, use Shock Wave!" The evolved form of Electrike leaped backwards and then fired an beam of blue electricity at the grass type, hitting it before it could dodge. "Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The electric's mouth lit up with yellow electricity as it attempted to bite the grass type.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" The green patches on it's arms became sharp needles as it smacked the incoming electric type with them. Manetric fainted after the hit.

"Manectric, return. You did a good job, buddy. Take an long rest." Jesse told his Pokemon when it was returned to it's Pokeball.

"Do what you just did to every last one of his Pokemon, Cacturne!" Courtney told her Pokemon.

"I do think Cacturne will be able to beat my next Pokemon. Absol, I chose you!" Jesse yelled.

"Cacturne, use Sucker Punch!" The grass type swung it's arm back to punch the dark type in the face.

"Absol, dodge then, use Night Slash!" The dark type evaded the punch from the grass type, then with it's horn glowing purple slashed the grass type. "Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The dark type blasted an beam of black and purples at the evolution of Cacnea.

"Cacturne, dodge it!" But, the beam of black and purple circles had already hit the grass type.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The Disaster Pokemon opened it's mouth and fired an beam of black and purple at the grass type.

"Cacturne, use Energy Ball!" An light green orb of energy appeared in front of the grass type, then it fired it at the incoming attack. The black and purple beam and the ball of energy collided and canceled each other out. "Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" The grass type's arm glowed white as it smashed it into the Disaster Pokemon. "Cacturne, use Sucker Punch!" The grass type punched Absol in the face before it could dodge.

"Absol, use Night Slash!" The Disaster Pokemon's horn lit up purple as it tried to slash the Scarecrow Pokemon.

"Cacturne, use Needle Arm!" The green patches grew into needles as the grass type tried to smack Absol with it's needle covered arm. The dark type slashed Cacturne before it could hit it with it's needle covered arm.

"Absol, use Slash!" The dark type slashed the grass type with it's glowing white horn before it could dodge. The grass type fainted after being hit.

"Cacturne, I am so mad at you right now! You had one job and you failed at it!" Courtney yelled at her Pokemon when it was returned to it's Pokeball. "Camerupt, you better beat every last one of this stupid kid's Pokemon." The Eruption Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball looking super pissed.

"Absol, use Night Slash!" The Disaster Pokemon's horn became purple as it ran towards the fire and ground type to slash it.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" The Eruption Pokemon opened up it's mouth and released an stream of red orange fire at the incoming dark type.

"Absol, dodge it!" While running the dark type quickly evaded the the stream of fire and slashed the fire and ground type. "Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The dark type fired an beam of black and purple circles at the fire and ground type.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" The Eruption Pokemon released an stream of fire that blazed through the air. The stream of fire and beam of purple an black circles collided and canceled each other out. "Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" A group of brown rocks appeared over the evolution of Numel, then it fired them at the dark type.

"Absol, dodge them!" The dark type was pummeled by the rocks before it could dodge.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" The fire and ground type fired an line of fire at the dark type.

"Absol, dodge then, use Dark Pulse!" The dark type jumped up to dodge the fire type attack and then shot an beam of black and purple that hit the fire and ground type. "Absol, use Slash!" Absol's horn lit up white as it swung it at the fire and ground type to slash it.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower to stop Absol!" The Eruption Pokemon hit the Disaster Pokeomon before it could slash it. "Camerupt, use Take Down!" The Eruption Pokemon ran over the dark type before it react to dodge. Absol fainted after the hit.

"Absol, return. You did great man." Jesse told his Pokemon when it got back in it's Pokeball.

"You better destroy the rest of his team, Camerupt!" Courtney told her Pokemon.

"Azumarill, I chose you!" The water type appeared ready for battle.

"Camerupt, use Take Down!" The fire and ground type charged full speed at the water type.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" Water started swirling around the Johto Pokemon's tail then it smacked it against the incoming fire and ground type.

"Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" The fire and ground fired an stream of orange flames at the water type, the stream of flames hit the water type before it could react to dodge. "Camerupt, use Flamethrower again!" The fire and ground released another stream of fire at the Aqua Rabbit.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The water type released an spiral at the fire and ground type. The spiral of water went right through the stream of fire and hit the Eruption Pokemon. "Azumarill, use Bubblebeam!" The water type blasted light blue bubbles at the fire and ground type.

"Camerupt, dodge then, use Flamethrower!" The fire and ground narrowly dodged the light blue bubbles, then blasted an line of fire at the evolution of Marill.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The Aqua Rabbit released an stream of blue water that went right through the stream of fire from Flamethrower and hit Camerupt, causing it faint.

"Are you kidding me, Camerupt! You should of won that battle against that weak trainer! I'm so pissed off at you, Cacturne, and Mightyena!" Courtney angrily told her Pokemon after Camerupt lost. Courtney should of not been so hard on her Pokemon, Jesse's Pokemon were better trained. After Courtney lost she noticed most Team Lunar members had been defeated.

"Everyone abort mission!" Courtney yelled. Then her and the rest of the Team Lunar members made an mad dash to the exit.

"Someone call the cops so they could be arrested!" Wattson yelled. Scott got on his Pokenav and contacted police. But when the Team Lunar members got outside, there was an helicopter waiting for then. They boarded the helicopter just before the police arrived. They barely got away. When everyone got outside, Wattson thanked everyone for their help. But, he told Jesse and Aubrey to stay after because he wanted to give them something.

"Boys since you helped me and are trainers I wanted to give you this." Wattson said. Then Wattson handed them both the tm for Thunderbolt.

"Thanks, Wattson!" The boys said.

"No, thank you for your help." Wattson said. Then the boys exchanged their goodbyes with and went on their way to meet up with Jackie and Tre at the Pokemon Center to settle down for the night.

* * *

(At Team Lunar Headquarters)

"The New Mauville Power Plant takeover has failed! Are you kidding me!?" Tyler yelled.

"No sir. It indeed failed." his assistance said.

"Oh my god. Tell Courtney next time something like this happens she is getting demoted. We were lucky they were not arrested." Tyler said in anger.

"What should we do next, sir?" Tyler'S assistance asked.

"Tell my all the Admins and Executives we are having a meeting tomorrow morning at Headquarters." Tyler said.

"What is the meeting for, sir?" Tyler's assistance asked.

"We are drawing up an plan to take over the Weather Institute." Tyler said.

 **I know I also did this at the beginning, but I doing anyway. First off, that new Pokemon Salandit looks freaking cool. I know it will evolve into something awesome. Also, I might have to take an ten to two week hiatus from this story later in the month because of an vacation I'm going with my family.**


	28. The Weather Institute Assault

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Bulldoze, Steamroller**_

 ** _Altaria- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Dragon Breath_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Bite_**

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

* * *

 _After defeating Team Lunar once again, Jesse and the group continue onto Fortree City for his next gym battle._

"Alright it's time to get going." Tre said when everyone woke up. It was an beautiful day in Mauville City, the wind had an slight breeze, the sun was shining over the city as the group left the city onto Route 118. It was an easy walk across grassy terrain, Jesse occasionally had an quick battle with another trainer, but overall they just walked through the first half of it. The other part they would have to cross an small section of sea. The group was letting their Pokemon play outside during an break from the walking, when Jackie got an call.

"Scott needs us at the Weather Institute. A helicopter will be here in fifteen minutes to pick us and fly us there." Jackie said. The boys nodded and then prepared for the flight. The helicopter landed right in front of them to pick them up. The group climbed in the back, where Scott was.

"Team Lunar has infiltrated the Weather Institute, this is bad. If they takeover it or at least rob it, they can obtain valuable information about legendary Pokemon like Groudon, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Latios, and Latias. If they find someway to capture them and control them, they could use them to takeover Hoenn." Scott said. "We are landing at a Pokemon Ranger base on Route 119. As usual Jesse, you, I, and some other trainers will have to fight the high ranking officials. You guys understand?"

"Yes." they all replied. Then the helicopter landed at the base. There was many rangers there, all of them ready to take back the Weather Institute. Jade, Aubrey, Mason, and Anthony were also there. After that they walked to the Weather Institute to take it back. Once the rangers arrived, everyone started battling besides, Jesse, Scott, Jade, Aubrey, Mason, Anthony, and the few trainers. The Institute soon turned into an giant battlefield.

"Follow me to the top floor!" Scott said. Jesse ran through the chaos with the other trainers. He was nearly hit by an Hydro Pump from an Poliwhirl. Once they reached the top floor where all the high ranking members were they all matched to battle them. Jesse ended up getting matched up with Admin Louis.

"You must be, Jesse Sparks." Louis said

"Yes, I am Jesse Sparks from Cianwood City and I am here to defeat you and Team Lunar." Jesse said.

"You won't be successful in beating us this time." Louis said. "Golbat, come out and defeat this punk once and for all." The evolution of Zubat appeared with mouth wide open.

"Golem, I chose you!" The Megaton Pokemon appeared ready for an fight.

"Golbat, use Poison Fang!" The poison and flying type's fangs became purple as it flew towards the rock and ground type to bite it.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon's forehead became orange as it fired silver rocks from it at the incoming poison and flying type.

"Golbat, dodge the rocks!" The Bat Pokemon flew out the way of the silver rocks and then bit the rock and ground type with it's fangs. "Golbat, use Poison Fang again!" The Bat Pokemon's sharp fangs became surrounded in a purple poison as it tried to bite the rock and ground type.

"Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The rock and ground type's forearms glowed white as it smashed the poison and flying type before it could bite it. "Golem, use Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type blasted three silver rocks at the Bat Pokemon. The poison and flying type was pounded by the rocks. "Goelm, use Rock Blast again!" The rock and ground type's head glowed white as it blasted rocks from it.

"Golbat, dodge then, use Air Cutter!" The poison and flying type's wings glowed white as it attempted to hit the Megaton Pokemon with them.

"Golem, dodge then, use Steamroller!" The Megaton Pokemon narrowly dodged the flying type attack, then curled up into a ball and ran right over the evolved form of Zubat. "Golem, use Rock Blast!" The rock and ground fired three silver rocks at the Bat Pokemon hitting it, causing it to faint.

"What the hell, Golbat, you should of destroyed that weak Pokemon." Louis told his Pokemon. "Tropius, be prepared for battle!" The Fruit Pokemon looked ready for an battle.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon fired silver rocks at the grass and flying type.

"Tropius, use Leaf Storm!" Multiple green glowing leaves started spinning around in front of the grass and flying type's face, then the Fruit Pokemon fired them at the rock and ground type's face. The leaves overpowered the silver rocks and hit the rock and ground type. "Tropius, use Leaf Storm again!" Leaves started surrounding the Fruit Pokemon's body, then the grass and flying type sent them flying towards the rock and ground type.

"Golem, dodge then, use Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type narrowly dodged the barrage of leaves, then it blasted silver glowing rock at the grass and flying type. The Fruit Pokemon was unable to dodge. "Golem, use Steamroller!" The rock and ground type withdrew it's arms, legs, and head into it's rock solid body and started rolling towards the grass and flying type.

"Tropius, intercept it with Leaf Storm!" The grass and flying type fired an spinning cyclone of leaves at the rock and ground type. The rock and ground type rolled right through the leaves and over Tropius.

"Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The Kanto Pokemon's forearms glowed white as it attempted to smash the grass and flying type with them.

"Tropius, use Leaf Storm!" The grass and flying type fired an line of green leaves at the Megaton Pokemon, the leaves hit the Kanto Pokemon before it could smash it's forearms into the grass and flying type. "Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" The Hoenn Pokemon swung the leaves on it's back, sending razor sharp leaves at the rock and ground type.

"Golem, dodge it!" But the Kanto Pokemon did not react in time to dodge. Golem fainted after being hit. "Golem return. You did great out there." Jesse told his Pokemon after it was returned to it's Pokeball.

"I knew that Pokemon did not stand a chance against Tropius." Louis said.

"Well this one will! Aipom, I chose you!" The purple monkey hopped off Jesse's shoulder to prepare for battle.

"Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" The Fruit Pokemon flapped it's wings really fast sending an barrage of razor sharp leaves at the Johto Pokemon.

"Aipom, dodge and use Fire Punch!" The normal type evaded the incoming razor sharp leaves, then it's palm on the back of it's tail became engulfed in flames as it punched the grass and flying type. "Aipom, use Swift!" The Long Tail Pokemon swung it's tail around sending yellow stars out of it, that went flying towards the grass and flying type.

"Tropius, dodge then, use Air Slash!" But the Fruit Pokemon was already pounded by the yellow stars from Swift before it could dodge.

"Aipom, use Double Hit!" The Johto Pokemon's tail lit up white as it attempted to hit the Fruit Pokemon with it.

"Tropius, use Leaf Storm!" Green leaves surrounded the grass and flying type, then the leaves flew as fast as a jet towards the incoming normal type. The Johto Pokemon was hit by the leaves before it could dodge. "Tropius, use Air Slash!" The grass and flying type started flapping it's wings creating multiple saw disc-like energy blades that went flying towards the normal type.

"Aipom, dodge then, use Fire Punch!" The normal type dodged all the saw disc-like energy blades, then punched the grass and flying type with it's fiery fist on the back of it's tail.

"Tropius, use Air Slash!" The Fruit Pokemon flapped it's firing saw disc shaped energy blades at the purple monkey.

"Aipom, use Swift!" The normal type opened it's mouth up wide and fired yellow stars from it hitting the energy blades, causing the attacks to cancel out. "Aipom, follow up with Fire Punch!" The normal type's back palm instantly set ablaze and then it punched the grass and flying type.

"Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" The Fruit Pokemon swung it's leaves and send multiple razor sharp leaves at the normal type.

"Aipom, dodge and use Fire Punch!" The Long Tail Pokemon's palm became surrounded by fire as it dodged the razor sharp leaves and punched the grass and flying type causing it to faint.

"My god, Tropius! Shame on you for losing to that wimp!" Louis told his Pokemon. "Zangoose, kill this weak Pokemon!" The Cat Ferret Pokemon looked super pissed and growled at Aipom when it released from it's Pokeball.

"Aipom, use Swift!" The purple monkey swung it's tail round sending yellow stars towards the Cat Ferret Pokemon.

"Zangoose, dodge and use X-scissor!" The Hoenn Pokemon evaded the stars then slashed the Johto Pokemon across it's body in an x like fashion. "Zangoose, use Slash!" The Cat Ferret Pokemon's long claws lit up white as it attempted to slash the Long Tail Pokemon with them.

"Aipom, dodge then, use Fire Punch!" The normal type leaped backwards to dodge the attack, then it's back became engulfed in fire as it punched the normal type.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" The Cat Ferret Pokemon's claw became an blue-white as it slashed the normal type with it before it could dodge. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw again!" The Hoenn Pokemon's claws became surrounded by an blueish-white sparks as it slashed the Johto Pokemon for an second time with them. "Zangoose, use X-Scissor! The Cat Ferret Pokemon attempted to slash Aipom across it's body for an second time.

"Aipom, dodge then, use Swift!" The purple monkey avoided the bug type attack, then opened it's mouth and fired yellow stars at the Hoenn Pokemon. The Hoenn Pokemon was pounded by the stars. "Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The Long Tail Pokemon's fist instantly set ablaze as it punched the Hoenn Pokemon before it could dodge. "Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The Johto Pokemon tried to punch the Hoenn Pokemon with it's on fire hand.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" The Hoenn Pokemon's blue white claws slashed the Johto Pokemon before it could punch Zangoose. Aipom fainted after the hit. Jesse ran over to Aipom to pick it up. It woke up and hopped back on Jesse's shoulder. "Zangoose, do what you did to every last one of his Pokemon." Louis said.

"Hariyama, I chose you!" Jesse said. The Arm Thrust Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball ready to win.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" The normal type's claws became an blueish white as it tried to slash the fighting type.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm!" The evolution of Makuhita put his hand up to the incoming attacking normal type and blasted an white energy beam from it's palm that hit the normal type before it could slash it. "Hariyama, use Seismic Toss!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon grabbed the Cat Ferret Pokemon by the legs and threw it. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" The fighting type attempted to smack the normal type with it's big orange hands.

"Zangoose, dodge then, use Fire Blast!" The normal type dodged the fighting type attack, breathed deeply, then fired an blast of fire that was shaped like an X from it's mouth that hit the Arm Thrust Pokemon before it could dodge. "Zangoose, use Slash!" The normal type's claws glowed white as it slashed the fighting type across it's face. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" The normal type's claws became surrounded by blue and white sparks as it attempted to slash the fighting type.

"Hariyama, use Seismic Toss!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon grabbed the normal type by it's legs before it was slashed and threw it across the battlefield. After it hit the ground Zangoose fainted.

"Zangoose, are you kidding me?! Lombre, you better win this battle for me!" Louis said. The evolution of Lotad appeared from it's Pokeball. "Lombre, use Bubblebeam!" The water and grass type opened it's mouth and fired blue bubbles from it.

"Hariyama, dodge and use Arm Thrust!" The fighting type narrowly dodged the bubbles, then pound it's massive orange hands on the Jolly Pokemon. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon tried to ram and pick up the water and grass type.

"Lombre, use Hydro Pump!" The grass and water type blasted an powerful jet of water at the incoming fighting type, hitting it before it could ram into and pick it up. "Lombre, use Zen Headbutt!" The top of the Jolly Pokemon's head became blue as it rammed it right into the evolved form of Makuhita's stomach.

"Hariayama, use Seismic Toss!" The fighting type was able to grab hold of the grass and water type's legs and throw it before it could dodge. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" The fighting type attempted to smash it's huge hands into the grass and water type's body.

"Lombre, use Zen Headbutt!" The Jolly Pokemon's glowing blue head, headbutted the fighting type before it could slam it's hands into it. "Lombre, use Hydro Pump!" The grass and water type blasted and hit the fighting type with an powerful jet of water causing it to faint.

"Hariyama, return. You did great have a good rest." Jesse told his Pokemon. "Altaria, I chose you!" The Humming Pokemon flew around when it was released from it's Pokeball.

"Lombre, use Hydro Pump!" An powerful jet of water was released from the grass and water type's mouth.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The evolution of Swablu fired an transparent beam with white rings around. The beam and jet of water collided and cancelled each other out. "Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" The dragon and flying type dive bombed with white sparks surrounding it towards the Jolly Pokemon.

"Lombre, dodge!" But the dragon and flying type had already into.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The Humming Pokemon fired an thick green beam at the Lotad's evolution.

"Lombre, dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" The Jolly Pokemon evaded the beam, then jumped up and bashed it's glowing blue head against the evolved form of Swablu. "Lombre, use Bubblebeam!" The grass and water type fired many blue bubbles at the dragon and flying type.

"Altaria, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" The Humming Pokemon flew as fast as a jet towards the grass and water type after dodging the attacks and rammed into it with white sparks surrounding it. "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The dragon and flying type hit the grass and water type with an transparent beam surrounded by white rings.

"I'm so pissed with you, Lombre! You lost me the battle to this weak trainer!" Louis told his Pokemon. After the battle Scott came running up to Jesse.

"Hurry, Team Lunar is bringing in backup!" Scott said. All of the Rangers and Trainers sprinted out of the building onto trucks or into helicopters. They went back to the hideout at the beginning of Route 119. "Good Work, guys they only made it away with some information about the legendary Pokemon because some of use grabbed the information and they were unable to takeover the base." Scott said. Everyone cheered after what Scott said. The rest of day Jesse and group chilled and slept. They were all happy to stop Team Lunar once again.

* * *

(At Team Lunar Headquarters)

"So we only got some information. This is ridiculous! I am sick and tired of losing to those rangers." Tyler said angrily.

"We need our members better trained for battle." Derek said. "Our high ranking officials are losing to trainers."

"Alright then, every member must go through an training program for battling. I need my members stronger!" Tyler said.

 **So Team Lunar is stopped once again. I must take an four to fourteen day hiatus. Minimum four days without writing because of my football camp for my high school and fourteen days because I do not know if I should take my computer on my ten day vacation. My Pokemon GO servers keep shutting down, so that is pissing me off. That is all I really have to say, so see you next time.**


	29. A Bout with the Bugs

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 _ **Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Bite**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Bulldoze, Steamroller**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 ** _Altaria- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Dragon Breath_**

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

* * *

 _After spending the night in the Pokemon Ranger base, Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, and Tre start heading up Route 119 to get to Fortree City for Jesse's next gym battle._

"Alright lets start going to Fortree City." Tre said when Jesse and Jackie woke up. They were slept inside, but they slept in the bathroom because there was about fifteen other rangers sleeping in the base. None of them got an good night sleep.

"Sleeping on the floor was miserable." Jesse said when they got outside.

"I agree." Jackie said. The group continued north on Route 119. There was an river flowing north to south through the whole route. The group was going north so they could surf or kayak up the river. The group stopped multiple times to take an break and let their Pokemon out. Jesse, Jackie, and Tre went in the water to play with some of the Pokemon. Everyone was having fun, even Absol was playing with everyone. Absol usually was very serious and separated himself from the group. They set up camp later in the evening. Jesse, Jackie, and Tre let their Pokemon sleep outside their Pokeballs. Everyone slept really well besides one Pokemon.

(Switch to Azumarill POV)

"Stick it in there." The man in the white coat said.

"A A Azu Azumarill!" I cried.

"Oh shut up, you stupid Pokemon." The man in the white coat said. "The device should aggravate it and make it more powerful." Then I passed and woke up to something punching me.

"Azumarill." a voice said. I woke up in hope of getting out of this nightmare. Fortunately the voice was Jesse's, my trainer. I tried telling him the story, but he did not understand what I was saying since I was an Pokemon. But he knew I was telling him a story about an bad memory.

(Switch to normal POV)

"I don't understand you, Azumarill. But it seems that it was something tragic in your life. I'll tell you an story." Jesse said. A few years ago when I was still living in Cianwood City, my dad would leave home for long periods at a time. One night, we were excepting him to come home, we found out he died. My dad worked on a cruise ship that would take people on a tour through the Sevii Islands. The day before he died, he had an stroke. The next day the doctors could not save him, so he was officially dead. When my mom and I found out we cried for so long. It was so tough to get over it, but we had to move on with life. I still miss him to this day." Jesse told his Pokemon. "Can you go to sleep now?" Azumarill nodded, then the two of them went back to sleep. The next day the group saw Mason walking on Route and they decided to walk to Fortree City with him.

"So Jesse you going to battle Winona?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Jesse replied.

"Yes, but I am first visiting family in Fortree City. I have beaten Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, and Norman. How about you?" Mason said.

"Beat all the ones you have." Jesse said.

"Adrian has six badges, he might even have seven. Because he told me he had six after the Verdanturf Town Tourney. I battled him after the tourney too. He beat me. His is Grovyle evolved into Sceptile and it is super powerful. He is also still a jerk." Mason said.

"No surprise." Jesse replied. They arrived in Fortree City and many of the houses were up in the trees. I was cool because you walk across bridges to get around town. But for some reason all the windows in the houses were boarded up.

"Kids get inside and fast." a man said. The group ran inside. "There are bug type Pokemon attacking the city every few hours for some reason." the man said.

"All four of us have fire type Pokemon. We could use them to scare them off." Jesse said.

"Great idea. Now go out there and wait for the them." the man said. The group went outside and Jesse released his Camerupt, Jackie released his Torkoal, Tre released his Growlithe, and Mason released his Combusken. Ten minutes later the an horde of bug type appeared and tried to attack the group.

"Combusken, use Flamethrower!" An stream of fire came from the fire and fighting type's beak.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower!" The Coal Pokemon blasted an orange line of fire at the the horde.

"Growlithe, use Ember!" The canine opened it's mouth and shot balls of fire from it at the group of bug types.

"Camerupt, use Overheat!" The fire and ground blasted an strong swirling stream of fire at the bug types. All fire type attack hit the bug types. When they got hit they just looked super confused.

(Switch to Pokemon POV)

"Are you guys done attacking the city?" Aipom asked.

"Yes, I don't know why we were attacking it in the first place." Ninjask, the leader of the group said. "Does anyone remember why we attacked?" It was dead silent for an few seconds until an Volbeat said something.

"I think there was an guy who sprayed something on us and he told us to attack the city and we listened. He could of brainwashed us, but I don't really remember." the bug type said.

"Well we won't be attacking the city anymore, so see you later." Ninjask said. Then the rest of the bug types flew off.

(Switch to normal POV)

"Are they done attacking, Aipom?" Jesse asked. Aipom nodded, then many people came out to thank the group. After they were congratulated the group sat down for an little break.

"Jesse want to have an battle? They just opened up an new battle park in Fortree City." Mason said.

"Sure lets do this!" Jesse said. The group went to the battle park. The park had two grass battlefields and some bleachers. The two trainers went to their sides of the battlefield for the fight.

"Lets do this two on two, Jesse." Mason said.

"I guess I'm referee then. This will be an two on two Pokemon battle. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers send out your first Pokemon." Tre said.

"Azumarill, I chose you!" Jesse said. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon appeared for battle.

"Machoke, come on out!" The Superpower Pokemon flexed it's muscles after being released from it's Pokeball.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The water type opened it's mouth an released an swirling stream of water at the fighting type.

"Machoke, dodge and use Brick Break!" The evolution of Machop evaded the stream of water, then it's glowing white hand karate chopped the water type. "Machoke, use Dual Chop!" The Superpower Pokemon's hands glowed green as it attempted to hit the evolution of Marill with them.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" The water type's tail became surrounded in water as it swung and hit the fighting type with it before it could use Dual Chop on it. "Azumarill, use Bubblebeam!" The water type fired light blue bubbles at the Superpower Pokemon.

"Machoke, dodge and use Brick Break!" The fighting type dodged and tried to hit the water type with white glowing hand.

"Azumarill, dodge then, use Bubblebeam!" The water type dodged the fighting type attack, then opened it's mouth and shot blue bubbles at the fighting type. The Kanto Pokemon was unable to dodge the fast moving bubbles. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" The Johto Pokemon's tail became engulfed in water as it smacked the fighting type across the face with it.

"Machoke, use Seismic Toss!" The fighting type ran to grab the water type.

"Azumarill, stop Machoke with Water Gun!" The water type opened it's mouth and blasted an spiral of water at the Kanto Pokemon.

"Machoke, dodge!" The fighting type dodged the spiral of water and then grabbed the water type, jumped in air and spun it around in a circle, then threw the water type against the ground. "Machoke, use Brick Break!" The Superpower Pokemon's hand lit up white as it tried to karate chop the water type.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The water type released an spiral of water at the incoming fighting type.

"Machoke, dodge!" But the spiral of water had already hit the fighting type.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" The water type smacked the fighting type with it's water engulfed tail. The Superpower Pokemon fainted after being hit.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Mason send out your final Pokemon." Tre yelled.

"Go, Breloom!" The Mushroom Pokemon was ready for an fight. "Breloom, use Mach Punch!" The grass and fighting type's hand became covered in an white orb as it attempted to punch the water type.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" The water type's tail became covered in water as it tried to hit Shroomish's evolution with it. The grass and fighting type punched the water type before it could be hit with the water type's tail.

"Breloom, use Mega Drain!" The grass and fighting type released an green beam from it's hands that went towards the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Azumarill, dodge it!" But the green beam from the Mushroom Pokemon had already hit it.

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!" The grass ad fighting type's fist became engulfed in an white orb as it tried to punch the Johto Pokemon.

"Azumarill, dodge then, use Bubblebeam!" The water type dodged the attack, then fired blue fast moving bubbles at the Hoenn Pokemon. The grass and fighting type was hit before it could dodge. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" Water circled around the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon's tail as it smacked it against the Mushroom Pokemon. "Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The water type blasted an spinning spiral of water at the grass and fighting type.

"Breloom, use Mega Drain!" The Mushroom Pokemon fired an green beam from it's hands that went right through the stream of water hitting the Johto Pokemon. "Breloom, follow up with Mach Punch!" The Hoenn Pokemon punched the water type with it's hand being surrounded by an white orb. The water type fainted after being hit.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Breloom is the winner. Jesse send out your final Pokemon!" Tre said.

"Absol, I chose you!" The dark type appeared from it's Pokemon ready for an fight.

"Breloom, use Mach Punch!" The Mushroom Pokemon's fist lit up white as it tried to punch the dark type.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!" The Disaster Pokemon released an purple crescent-like blade of energy from it's horn at the incoming grass and fighting type. The blade of energy was able to hit the Mushroom Pokemon before it could punch the dark type.

"Breloom, use Mega Drain!" A green colored beam of energy was released from the evolved form of Shroomish.

"Absol, dodge and use Night Slash!" The dark type dodged the green energy beam and then with it's purple glowing horn slashed the grass and fighting type. "Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The Disaster Pokemon blasted an beam of black and purple circles at the grass and fighting type.

"Breloom, dodge then Mach Punch!" The Mushroom Pokemon evaded the dark type attack then punched the dark type with it's white glowing fists. "Breloom, use Mach Punch again!" Absol was again punched the grass and fighting type's glowing white fists. "Breloom, use Mach Punch again!" The grass and fighting type for an third time time punching the dark type with it's glowing white fists.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!" The purple crescent blade of energy released from the dark type's horn hit the grass and fighting type before it could attack the dark type. "Absol, use Psycho Cut again!" The Mushroom Pokemon was unable to dodge the purple crescent blade of energy, it fainted after being hit.

"Breloom is unable to battle, Absol is the winner. Jesse is the winner of this battle." Tre said.

"Hell of a battle, Jesse." Mason said while walking towards Jesse.

"Nice job dude." Jesse replied.

"I have to go visit my cousins now, I'll see you around and good luck in your battle against Winona." Mason said.

"Thanks man good luck in yours." Jesse said. After the two parted ways. Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, and Tre went to the Pokemon gym so Jesse could schedule his battle.

"When is your battle?" Jackie asked.

"Tomorrow at two o'clock." Jesse said. "And I am sure my Pokemon will help me pull out an victory."

(At Team Lunar Headquarters)

"Head Scientist Trevor I have an message for you." An Team Lunar member came running in.

"What is it? Did our operation work?" Trevor asked.

"It started off well, but it seems the group of bug type Pokemon we sprayed that became aggravated, so they could be more powerful, became ineffective after being hit by an attack they were weak too. But, at least they attacked the city like they were supposed too until the spray became ineffective." the member said.

"That is not good enough, go tell Tyler and the other scientists and I will start working on the new better spray." Trevor said.

 **Hey everyone, I did bring my computer on vacation. But, I still took an four day hiatus because of football camp. I have not been writing as much due to vacation, so the next chapter might not be posted for possibly another two weeks. This chapter would have been posted in seven days or less if I did not have football camp. I start writing more when my vacation ends. I will see you guys next time.**


	30. A Sky High Gym Battle

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 _ **Manectric- Moves- Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Bite**_

 ** _Altaria- Moves- Peck, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Dragon Breath_**

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Bulldoze, Steamroller**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Double Team**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

* * *

"It's gym day." Jesse told Aipom when they both woke up. The two went to grab breakfast with Jackie and Tre.

"So who are you using in today's gym battle, Jesse?" Tre asked.

"Snorunt, Golem, Camerupt, Altaria, and Manectric." Jesse said.

"Are you okay if Tre and I let our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to watch from the stands?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I don't see an problem in it." Jesse said.

"Good cause we are trying to get our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs more often." Jackie said. After breakfast the group waited for Jesse's gym battle. Jesse brought all of his Pokemon out to talk to them before the battle.

"Alright guys today we are battling Winona. She uses flying types, so Manectric, Snorunt, Camerupt, and Golem you all have attacks that are strong against flying types. Altaria I still need you to come up big too." Jesse said. "If we win, it will be our sixth badge won meaning we only would have to win two more badges to qualify for the Hoenn League. You understand?" All six of them nodded. "Now lets go win this battle!" Then an hour later Jesse ran to the gym for his battle.

"Are you Jesse Sparks?" Winona asked when Jesse and Aipom walked in the door.

"Yes I am." Jesse replied.

"Well that's good. I am Winona, the flying type gym leader of Fortree City. Follow me to the battlefield." Jackie, Tre, and their Pokemon walked in right when Jesse started following Winona. Winona took them outside to a dirt battle and bleachers. "You guys and your Pokemon can go to the bleachers over there, Jesse go on that platform with the yellow fence that is attached to that stone building." Jesse stepped on the platform and the platform rose about twenty five feet. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm always ready." Jesse responded.

"Alright then. Lets begin." Winona said.

"This is an official Hoenn League Gym Battle between Jesse Sparks, the challenger and Winona, the Fortree City Gym Leader. Only the challenger may substitute. The battle is 5 on 5." the referee yelled. "Both of you chose your first Pokemon."

"Manectric, I chose you!" The Discharge Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball ready for an battle.

"Go, Skarmory!" The steel and flying type was released from it's Pokeball.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" The electric type zapped an blue beam of electricity at the Armour Bird Pokemon.

"Skarmory, dodge then, use Steel Wing!" The Johto Pokemon dodged the beam, then with it's wing glowing white flew towards the electric type to hit with it's wing.

"Manectric, jump over it's wing to dodge!" When steel and flying type got close enough to the ground the electric type leaped over it's wing. "Now use Thunder Fang!" The Hoenn Pokemon's fangs became surrounded in electricity as it sunk it's fangs into the Armour Bid Pokemon.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing again!" The steel and flying type's right wing started glowing white as it flew to hit the electric type with it.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave to stop Skarmory!" The electric type's body became engulfed in an blue electricity as it fired an electric stream of energy at the incoming Pokemon.

"Skarmory, dodge it!" The Johto Pokemon flew out of the way of the electric attack and bashed the electric type with hard, steel wing. "Skarmory, use Drill Peck!" The steel and flying type's beak started spinning like an power drill as it tried to peck the Discharge Pokemon with it.

"Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The electric type's mouth became filled with an yellow electricity as it bit the Armour Pokemon before it could peck it. "Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" The electric type zapped an yellow lightning strike at the steel and flying type.

"Skarmory, dodge then, use Drill Peck!" The Armour Bird Pokemon barely dodged the lightning strike and with it's beak spinning pecked the electric type. "Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" The steel and flying type's attempted to ram it's shining white wing into the electric canine's body.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!" The Discharge Pokemon fired an powerful bolt of yellow electricity from it's body at the steel and flying type.

"Skarmory, dodge it!" But, the bolt of yellow electricity had already hit the steel and flying type, causing it to faint.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner. Winona chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Tropius, come on out!" The Fruit Pokemon appeared for battle. "Tropius, use Leaf Storm!" Multiple green glowing leaves started spinning around in front of the grass and flying type's face, then the Fruit Pokemon fired them at the electric type.

"Manectric, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" The Discharge Pokemon dodged the leaves and then shocked the grass and flying type with an yellow lightning bolt. "Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The evolved form of Electrike fangs became in yellow electricity as it tried to the Fruit Pokemon.

"Tropius, dodge then, use Leaf Storm!" But, the electric type had already sunk it's fangs into the grass and flying type's neck.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!" The electric canine's body was surrounded in blue electricity as it blasted an beam of it at the grass and flying type.

"Tropius, dodge then, use Leaf Storm!" The grass and flying type flew out of the way of the electric beam, then released an cyclone of wind and leaves from it's green wings, hitting the electric type before it could dodge. "Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" The grass and flying type flapped it's wings very fast sending razor sharp leaves at the electric type.

"Manectric dodge it!" The electric type did not react in time to dodge it and was hit by the leaves. "Manectric, use Thunder Fang!" The electric type's mouth became filled with electricity as it attempted to bite the grass and flying type.

"Tropius stop it with Razor Leaf!" The Fruit Pokemon swung it's leaves on it's back sending knife sharp leaves at the incoming electric type.

"Manectric, dodge them!" The Discharge Pokemon running at full speed dodged the leaves then bit the grass and flying type. "Manectric, follow up with Thunderbolt!" The electric type zapped an yellow electricity beam from it's body at the grass and flying type.

"Tropius, dodge then, use Leaf Storm!" The Fruit Pokemon just barely dodged the electric type attack and then fired an spinning cyclone of leaves at the electric type, hitting it causing it to faint.

"Manectric is unable to battle, Tropius is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Snorunt, I chose you!" The Snow Hat Pokemon came ready for an fight!

"Tropius, use Razor Leaf!" The grass and flying flapped it's wings intensely sending an barrage of razor sharp leaves at the ice type.

"Snorunt, use Frost Breath!" A wind of sparkling blue powder came out of ice type's mouth towards the leaves. The wind froze the leaves and hit the grass and flying type. "Snorunt, use Ice Fang!" The Snow Hat Pokemon's mouth became filled with ice as it sunk it's teeth into the Fruit Pokemon. "Snorunt, use Frost Breath again!" The ice type opened it's mouth and blew an sparkling blue powder at the grass and flying Pokemon.

"Tropius, dodge then, use Body Slam!" The Fruit Pokemon dodged the ice type attack and landed and slammed it's two hundred twenty pound body onto the ice type. "Tropius, use Air Slash!" The grass and flying type waved it's wings creating an ball of wind, then it threw at the ice type.

"Snorunt, dodge then, use Frost Breath!" The Snow Hat Pokemon evaded the ball of wind then hit Tropius with an stream of sparkling blue powder, knocking it out.

"Tropius is unable to battle, Snorunt is the winner. Winona chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Pelipper, I need your assistance!" The Water Bird Pokemon appeared ready for battle. "Pelipper, use Hurricane!" The water and flying type's wings glowed blue as it flapped them sending an strong gust of wind towards the Snow Hat Pokemon.

"Snorunt, dodge!" The ice type evaded the gust of wind. "Now use Frost Breath!" The ice type opened up it's mouth an released on wind of blue sparkling powder, that hit Wingull's evolution before it could dodge. "Snorunt, use Frost Breath again!" The Snow Hat Pokemon blew an gust of blue snow like powder at the water and flying type.

"Pelipper, dodge then, use Water Gun!" The Water Bird Pokemon flew out of the way of the blue powder and fired an stream of water at Glalie's pre-evolution

"Snorunt, dodge then, use Ice Fang!" The ice type dodged the stream of water and then it's mouth became filled with ice as it jumped to bite the water and flying type.

"Pelipper, stop Snorunt with Water Gun!" The Water Bird Pokemon released an spiral of water from it's beak,hitting the ice type before it was bit. "Pelipper, use Wing Attack! The water and flying type struck the ice type with one of it's wings before the ice type could dodge. "Pelipper, use Water Gun!" The water and flying type fired an line of water at the Snow Hat Pokemon.

"Snorunt, dodge then, use Ice Fang!" The ice type dodged the line of water and then bit the evolution of Wingull with the inside of it's mouth being covered in ice. "Snorunt, follow up with Frost Breath!" The Snow Hat Pokemon opened it's mouth and blasted a cold blue mist of ice at the water and flying type.

"Pelipper intercept it with Water Gun!" The Water Bird Pokemon fired an stream of water that collided with the ice type attack, both attacks cancelling each out.

"Snorunt, use Ice Fang!" The ice type with it's ice blue mouth tried to bite the water and flying type.

"Pelipper, use Hurricane!" The water and flying started flapping it's white wings starting an fierce wind that hit that stopped the ice type in it's tracks. "Pelipper, use Water Gun!" The water and flying type shot another stream of water at the ice type.

"Snorunt, dodge then, use Ice Fang!" The ice type dodged the stream of water and it's icy teeth into the left wing of the water and flying type. "Snorunt, use Ice Fang!" The ice type attempted to bite the water and flying type for an second time with it's ice filled mouth.

"Pelipper, stop it with Water Gun!" The water and flying shot an stream of water at the incoming attacking ice type.

"Snorunt, dodge!" But it was too late, Snorunt was hit by the stream of water, it fainted after being hit.

"Snorunt is unable to battle, Pelipper is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Altaria, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The Humming Pokemon flew around after being released from it's Pokeball.

"Pelipper, use Water Gun!" The water and flying type opened it's mouth wide wide and shot an stream of water at the dragon and flying type.

"Altaria, fly upwards to dodge!" Swablu's evolution shot upwards to evade the water type attack. "Now use Aerial Ace!" The Humming Pokemon dive bombed with white sparks surrounding it and was travelling as fast as an jet towards the Water Bird Pokemon.

"Pelipper stop Altaria with Water Gun!" The Water Bird fired an spiral of water from it's big orange beak at the incoming Pokemon.

"Altaria, dodge it!" The dragon and flying type easily dodged the water type attack and then struck the Water Bird Pokemon. "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The Humming Pokemon fired an transparent beam with white rings around it at the water and flying type.

"Pelipper, dodge it!" But the Water Bird Pokemon was too slow. "Pelipper, use Water Gun!" The water and flying type shot an stream of water at the dragon and flying type.

"Altaria, fly upwards to dodge!" The Humming Pokemon soared upwards to evade the water type attack.

"Pelipper chase it and use Water Gun!" The Water Bird Pokemon shot upwards an shot an spiral of water from it's beak.

"Altaria, dodge it!" The dragon and flying type flew quickly to the left to avoid the attack.

"Pelipper, keep using Water Gun till you hit Altaria!" The water and flying continued to shoot streams of water at dragon and flying after about four of them, Altaria was finally hit. "Pelipper, use Hurricane!" The water and flying type started flapping it's wings, sending an gust of wind that hit the dragon and flying type before it could dodge. "Pelipper, use Water Gun!" The evolution of Wingull fired an spiral of water at the Humming Pokemon.

"Altaria, dodge then, use Dragon Breath!" The dragon and flying type just barely dodged the water type attack, then it fired and hit the water and flying type with an thick green beam of energy. "Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" The Humming Pokemon with white sparks surrounding it, flew super fast as it ran into the Water Bird Pokemon, causing it to faint.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, Altaria is the winner. Winona chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go, Swellow!" Winona yelled. Winona's Swellow was an rare shiny Swellow it was green and orange, unlike the usual dark blue and red Swellow.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The dragon and flying fired an thick green beam at the normal and flying type.

"Swellow, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" The Swallow Pokemon dodged the green beam and then ran into the Humming Pokemon. "Swellow, use Peck!" The normal and flying type's beak glowed white as it attempted to peck the Humming Pokemon.

"Altaria, stop it with Dragon Breath!" The dragon and flying type fired an transparent beam with white rings around that hit the normal and flying type before it could dodge. "Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" The dragon and flying type with white sparks surrounding it flew fast as jet towards the Swallow Pokemon.

"Swellow, dodge then, use Aerial Ace!" The Swallow Pokemon barely dodged the Humming Pokemon, then ran into the dragon and flying with white energy surrounding it, before the dragon and flying type could dodge. "Swellow, use Hyper Beam!" The Swallow Pokemon gathered energy into ball, then an orange beam fired from the ball.

"Altaria, block it with Dragon Breath!" But Altaria was hit before it could attack. It fainted after the hit.

"Altaria is unable, Swellow is the winner. Jesse chose your next Pokemon." the referee said.

"Golem, I chose you!" Jesse yelled the rock and ground type appeared ready for an fight. "Golem, use Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type's forehead glowed orange as it blasted silver rocks from it.

"Swellow, dodge them!" But the Hoenn Pokemon was still recharging after using Hyper Beam, so it was pummeled by the rocks. "Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" The Swallow Pokemon flew with an white energy surrounding it at full speed.

"Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The Megaton Pokemon's forearms glowed as it smashed them against the incoming normal and flying type cancelling it's attack out. "Golem, follow up with Rock Blast!" Glowing white rocks spun around the rock and ground type, then it fired them at the normal and flying type.

"Swellow, dodge Rock Blast and use Aerial Ace!" The evolution of Tailow was surrounded by white sparks as it weaved through the rocks and ran into the Kanto Pokemon. "Swellow, use Peck!" The normal and flying type flew back to the Megaton Pokemon to try and peck it.

"Golem, stop Swellow with Rock Blast!" The evolved form of Graveler stop silver rocks from it's forehead at the incoming Pokemon.

"Swellow, dodge them!" But the rocks hit Tailow's evolution before it could dodge them.

"Golem, use Rock Blast again!" For second time Golem blasted silver rocks at the Hoenn Pokemon.

"Swellow, dodge then Aerial Ace!" But the Swallow Pokemon was too beat up to dodge, it was hit by the rocks and fell from the skies to the ground and fainted.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Golem is the winner. Winona chose your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go, Altaria!" Winona yelled. Winona's final Pokemon looked determined to get her an victory.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon blasted multiple silver rocks at the dragon and flying types.

"Altaria, dodge then, use Dragon Breath!" The Humming Pokemon dodgd the rocks then blasted an thick green beam of energy at the rock and ground type, hitting it before it could dodge. "Altaria, use Ice Beam!" A light blue ball appeared in the front of the Hoenn Pokemon, then an white beam was released from the ball and it hit the Megaton Pokemon. "Altaria, use Ice Beam again!" The dragon and flying type fired an line of fast traveling ice towards the Kanto Pokemon.

"Golem, dodge then Rock Blast!" The rock and ground type dodged the ice type attack and then blasted silver rocks from it's orange glowing forehead at the dragon and flying. The rocks hit the dragon and flying type before it could dodge. "Golem follow up with Hammer Arm!" The Megaton Pokemon jumped up with it's glowing white forearm to attempt to hit the Humming Pokemon with it.

"Altaria, stop Golem with Dragon Breath!" But the rock and ground type had already smashed it's rock solid arm against it before it could attack.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon fired silver rocks at the dragon and flying type once again.

"Altaria, dodge then, use Ice Beam!" The Humming Pokemon dodged the rocks and fired an white beam that hit the rock and ground type. "Altaria, use Solar Beam!" The dragon and flying type's attack was building up from the sunlight.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon fired many silver rocks at the Humming Pokemon. The dragon and flying released an light green beam of energy that went right through the rocks and hit Golem, causing it to faint.

"Golem is unable to battle, Altaria is the winner. Jesse chose your final Pokemon." the referee said.

"Camerupt, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The Eruption Pokemon came out and roared. "I know you can get me an victory, Camerupt."

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" The dragon and flying type with white sparks surrounding it flew super fast towards the fire and ground type.

"Camerupt, use Take Down!" The Eruption Pokemon charged full speed and rammed into the incoming dragon and flying type cancelling the attacks out.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" The Humming Pokemon fired an transparent beam with white rings around it at the Eruption Pokemon, hitting it before it could dodge. "Altaria, use Ice Beam!" The Humming Pokemon shot an line of ice at the evolved form of Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Flame Burst!" The fire and ground type fired an orange fireball, that went completely through the ice type attack and hit Altaria. "Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" Rocks appeared before the fire and ground type's head, then it fired them at the Humming Pokemon.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace and dodge!" The dragon and flying type with white sparks surrounding it weaved through the rocks and ran into Camerupt! "Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" The Humming Pokemon quickly surrounded by white sparks flew towards the fire and ground type to run into it.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide!" The Eruption Pokemon fired large brown rocks at the incoming dragon and flying type.

"Altaria, dodge!" But it was too late the Humming Pokemon was pummeled by the rocks.

"Camerupt, use Rock Slide again!" For an second time the fire and ground type fired rocks at the dragon and flying and it was pummeled by them. This it hit the ground and started to get up slowly. "Camerupt, use Take Down!" The Eruption Pokemon galloped full speed and ran over the dragon and flying type. After being run over the dragon and flying type from Hoenn fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner. Making Jesse the challenger the winner of this Hoenn league gym battle." the referee said.

"You did it, Camerupt!" Jesse yelled while him and Aipom ran towards the fire and ground type Pokemon.

"Jesse, I am proud to give you the Feather Badge." Winona said.

"Thank you, Winona." Jesse said. "This is my sixth badge."

"You only need two more to qualify for the Hoenn League. The closest gym from here is in Mossdeep City." Winona said.

"Thanks for the info, I'll see you later." Jesse said.

"Bye, I wish luck in your next gym battle." Winona said while Jesse was walking away.

"I wish you luck too." Jesse replied.

"Great Job, Jesse!" Jackie said when she saw him outside the gym.

"Yeah man you were great out there." Tre said.

"Thanks guys." Jesse said. When Jesse got back to the Pokemon center and they were healed, he released them from their Pokeballs and thanked them. "All you guys were amazing out there, we now have six badges only two more and we could enter the Hoenn league." All of his Pokemon cheered at that statement. Jesse then went to talk to his mom.

"Wow six badges, it seems like yesterday you and Aipom were getting on the boat to leave Cianwood City." Jesse's mom said.

"Yeah it does." Jesse said.

"I went to Uncle Ricky's last week and I met some of your Pokemon they are all super nice." Jesse's mom said.

"Thanks great, Mom." Jesse said. "Well tell Uncle Ricky I will like to talk to him, I will see later." Jesse said.

"Bye, I miss you darling!" Then Jesse turned off the machine and waited till Uncle Ricky came on. Ten minutes later he did.

"Hey, Jesse how you been?" Uncle Ricky said when he appeared on the screen.

"Great, just won my sixth badge." Jesse replied.

"I heard, that is awesome. You only have to win two more badges to get into the Hoenn League, am I correct?" Uncle Ricky asked.

"Yes, I can't wait for it. But I still have to train hard and my Pokemon know it too." Jesse said.

"That is a great mentality, Jesse. What Pokemon do you want to be switched?" Uncle Ricky said.

"I don't know yet. I will decide in a day or two from now." Jesse said.

"Okay, I will see you around, dude." Uncle Ricky said.

"See you later." Jesse then turned off the machine and got ready to go to sleep. "Only two more badges to win, Aipom. Are you ready?"

"Ai Ai Aipom Aipom!" The purple monkey said while jumping in excitement.

"I take that as a yes." Jesse said. After that the two of them fell asleep.

 **Hey guys I know it's been awhile. I know I have stated this multiple times, I was on vacation. I wrote chapter twenty nine over vacation, and after that decided to take the rest of the vacation off from writing. I got back August first, but did not start writing again till the second because I was suffering from jet lag. I will try to get the next chapter out as quick as I can. If I have not stated this yet, Jesse's current team is his full team. I will see you next time on Jesse's Journey Through Hoenn.**


	31. The Legendary is Unleashed

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Crunch**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 _ **Manectric- Moves- Wild Charge, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Bite**_

 ** _Altaria- Moves- Sky Attack, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath_**

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Steamroller**_

* * *

 _After Jesse's victory against Winona, Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, and Tre make their way onto to Route 120 to go to their next destination Lilycove City._

"Since the closest gym is in Mossdeep City, what do we have to go through to get their?" Jesse asked.

"We have to walk through Route 120 and Route 121, then get to Lilycove City and then board a ship to Mossdeep City." Tre said.

"We better get moving if we want to be there any time soon." Jackie stated. The group continued their walk down Route 120, the route had a small, not very wide river flowing down next to the path and it also had areas with towering grass. Jesse battled a few trainers here and there but they went quick. A wild Pokemon would jump them sometimes, but after one attack towards it, the creature would flee.

"I have something to tell you guys." Tre said. The group had sat down to eat lunch for a break from walking.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"I am applying to the Lilycove Academy of the Sciences a week after we get there. I would be studying for the entrance exam for a week there before. If you guys want to go on without me you can. You guys should I would be holding you guys up, especially you Jesse." Tre said. "If I get in, I would start taking classes there for another two months, but I might want to go back home with my parents for that time before I enter school. So, I might leave you guys once we get Lilycove."

"That's alright, Tre." Jesse replied.

"It's pretty awesome your applying there. If you get in it will be awesome of you get in. It is one of the best schools in Hoenn." Jackie said.

"I know, this the first year I am old enough to apply. I hope I can get accepted and focus on chemistry." Tre said. After talking the group got up and continued their walk down the route.

"RRRIIINNGGG!" Jackie's PokeNav was going off.

"Hello." Jackie said when she picked up and it was Scott.

"Jackie your on route 120 with Jesse and Tre?" Scott asked.

"Yes, why?" the brunette replied.

"I need you guys. Where are you on the route?" Scott said.

"The southern part along the banks." she said.

"Got it be there in a few with my boat." Ten minutes later, Scott pulled up in a motorboat with two other rangers in their teens. "Hop on." The group with Aipom on Jesse's shoulder hopped on the boat.

"What do you need us for?" Jackie asked.

"Team Eclipse is going in the Ancient Tomb." Scott said. "We need to stop them."

"What's in the Ancient Tomb?" Jesse asked.

"Registeel, one of the three legendary titans of Hoenn. I have a feeling Team Eclipse might capture it and abuse it's power." Scott said. Soon after that Scott stopped the boat. Everyone got out and went in the cave. The group went through the small opening and walked to wear Team Eclipse was. There was seven of them, but one was only there to solve the puzzle.

"Alright solve that puzzle, Luke. The rest of us will stand guard." the leader said.

"Alright, Jesse and I will take the two highest ranking members you four take the rest." Scott said while they were still hidden from the group. "Everyone go out on 3. 1,2,3!" Then the whole group jumped out of the shadows.

"Aw crap rangers and trainers. Luke finish the puzzle we'll hold them off." the leader said. Everyone engaged in battle. Jesse got paired with Admin Hillary.

"You ready for a fight." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I am. I heard about you Jesse Sparks. I'm going to be the one to show why you shouldn't play with the big boys and girls." Hillary said. "There is no way I'm losing to you."

"Yeah bring it on. Absol, I chose you!" The dark type appeared from it's Pokeball eager to battle.

"Graveler, beat this punk!" Geodude's evolution was released from it's Pokeball. "Use Rock Blast!" The Kanto Pokemon began surrounded by white glowing rocks, then it fired them at the Disaster Pokemon.

"Absol, dodge them." The dark type evaded the rocks smoothly.

"Graveler, keep firing them rocks!" The rock and ground type continued to fire the white glowing rocks at the dark type."

"Absol, keep dodging then, use Night Slash!" The Hoenn Pokemon kept dodging the rocks and when it got close enough, it's horn glowed purple as it slashed across Graveler's rock solid body. "Absol, follow up with Dark Pulse!" The dark type opened it's mouth and fired a beam of black and purple at the rock and ground type. The beam hit the Kanto Pokemon before it could dodge, causing it to lose it's step a little. "Absol, use Night Slash!" The Disaster Pokemon's horn became a dark purple as it tried to slash the Rock Pokemon.

"Graveler, grab on to it's horn and throw it!" The pre-evolution of Golem regained it's footing and grabbed hold of the dark type's horn and slammed it against the ground. "Graveler, run it over with Rollout!" The Kanto Pokemon curled up into a ball and starting rolling towards the Disaster Pokemon.

"Absol, dodge!" But the Disaster Pokemon was run before it could get back up.

"Graveler, use Rock Throw!" The rock and ground type was surrounded by three white rings that split up into rocks and then were fired at Absol.

"Absol, get up and intercept with Dark Pulse!" The dark type jumped right back up and fired an beam of black and purple circles at the incoming rock type attack. The two attacks collided and cancelled out. "Absol, use Night Slash!" The dark type's horn glowed purple as it tried to slash the rock and ground type's body.

"Graveler, do the same thing as before!" But it too late, the dark type had already slashed the rock and ground type's body.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse!" The Disaster Pokemon fired an black purple beam at the rock and ground type hitting it. The evolution of Geodude fell to the ground and fainted.

"Graveler, return. You couldn't beat that wimpy thing!" Hillary yelled at her Pokemon.

"Keep it up, Absol!" Jesse said praising his Pokemon.

"Unfortunately, your Absol won't be able to keep it up. Castform, lets go!" The Weather Pokemon appeared from it's confinement. "Castform, use Ice Beam!" A light blue orb of energy appeared before the normal type, then it fired multiple light blue beams of ice from it at the dark type.

"Absol, intercept it with Dark Pulse!" The Hoenn Pokemon fired an line of black and purple circles at the incoming ice attack. The attacks collided and caused a big smoke cloud. "Absol, use Night Slash!" Out of the smoke cloud with it's horn glowing purple, the dark type attempted to slash the normal type from Hoenn.

"Castform, use Protect!" A turquoise forcefield surrounded the Weather Pokemon as the dark type collided with making it go backwards. "Castform, use Thunderbolt!" The Weather Pokemon released an power yellow bolt of energy from it's body, zapping the Disaster Pokemon before it could dodge. "Castform, use Ice Beam!" The normal type fired an light blue beam of energy at the dark type.

"Absol, dodge it, then use Dark Pulse!" The Disaster Pokemon dodged the ice attack and fired an beam" of black and purple shapes at the Weather Pokemon. The Weather Pokemon was unable to dodge the attack. "Absol, use Night Slash!" The dark type's horn lit up in purple as it tried to slash the normal type.

"Castform, stop it with Hydro Pump!" The Weather Pokemon blasted an powerful jet of water at the incoming dark type.

"Absol, dodge it!" But to was too late, the jet of water blasted the dark type right before it slashed the normal type.

"Castform, use Thunderbolt" The normal type zapped an strike of yellow electricity at the dark type.

"Absol, dodge, then use Dark Pulse!" But the Disaster Pokemon did not get up in time and fainted when hit.

"Absol, return." The fainted Pokemon was brought back into it's Pokeball. "You did great out there take a nice rest." Jesse told his embattled Pokemon once it returned to it's Pokeball.

"Ha is all you got?" Hillary said.

"No, not at all. Hariyama, I chose you! The Fighting type from Hoenn flexed it's muscles when it appeared for battle.

"Castform, use Ice Beam!" The Weather Pokemon fired an beam of crystal clear ice at the fighting type.

"Hariyama, dodge and use Force Palm!" The Arm Thrust Pokemon evaded the ice attack and put it's hand up to the Weather Pokemon and blasted a beam of white energy at it, hitting it before it could dodge. "Hariyama, use Seismic Toss!" The fighting type grabbed the normal type and threw it making it hit the ground hard. "Hariyama, do it again!" The Hoenn Pokemon ran over to throw again.

"Castform, use Hydro Pump!" The normal type blasted an powerful wave of blue water hitting the fighting type before the Arm Thrust Pokemon could throw it.

"Hariyama, use Seismic Toss!" The fighting type attempted to grab and throw the normal type.

"Castform, use Hydro Pump!" Right when the Weather Pokemon was about to attack it was grabbed by the fighting type and thrown. It fainted once it hit the ground. "Come on, Castform you had a great battle before and now you give me this crap!" Hillary yelled at her Pokemon as it was returned to it's Pokeball. "Vileplume, you better win!" The Flower Pokemon looked ready for a fight.

"Hariyama, return." The fighting type was sucked back to it's Pokeball. "Be ready cause if Aipom loses your in." Jesse told his Pokemon. "Aipom, I chose you!" Jesse yelled while throwing his fist forward. The purple monkey jumped off Jesse's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Vileplume, use Mega Drain!" The grass and poison type's flower lit up white as it released an green beam from it towards the Long Tail Pokemon.

"Aipom, jump to dodge and then use Double Team!" The normal type jumped out of the way of the green beam and then split into many look alikes of itself.

"Vileplume, use Razor Leaf until you hit the real one!" The evolution of Gloom fired razor sharp green leafs from it's flower on top of it's at the multiple Fake Aipoms, but could not hit the real one after a few.

"Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of the real Aipom's tail became engulfed in flames as it punched the grass and poison in the face with it. "Aipom, use Swift!" The Johto Pokemon swung it's tail around sending yellow stars flying towards the Flower Pokemon.

"Vileplume, dodge them!" But, the grass and poison type was pummeled by the stars before it could dodge.

"Aipom, use Double Hit!" The normal type attempted to slap the grass and poison type with it's big palm on the back of it's tail.

"Vileplume, use Razor Leaf!" The evolution of Gloom fired leafs as sharp as knifes at the purple monkey, hitting it before it could attack. "Vileplume, use Razor Leaf again!" The grass and poison sent sharp leafs firing fast from it's flower at the normal type.

"Aipom, intercept it with Swift!" The Long Tail Pokemon opened it's mouth and released white stars from it. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out." Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of the Johto Pokemon's tail became surrounded by fire as it tried to punch the Kanto Pokemon.

"Vileplume, stop it with Mega Drain!" The grass and poison type was punched in the face by the Long Tail Pokemon's fiery fist on it's tail right before it attacked.

"Aipom, finish this with Fire Punch!" The normal type punched the grass and poison type in the face with it's fiery back fist, causing the Kanto Pokemon to faint.

"Crap, I'm out Pokemon! Luke are you finished with the puzzle?" Hillary asked when she was defeated. All the other battles were done.

"Yes I am just about." Luke said while putting in the final piece. Scott made a diving attempt to stop him, but it was too late the portal opened and the steel type Titan of Hoenn appeared before everyone.

"Go Advanced Ball!" Hillary threw the Team Eclipse created capturing device at the legendary Golem. While the ball was in the air, the steel type crossed it's arms and created a silver ball of energy that fired an silver energy beam from it and crushed the ball. Then the Iron Pokemon fired the same attack at everyone. Everyone and their ran from the attack.

"We need to contain, Registeel! Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Scott said. Charmander's evolution fired an stream of fire at the steel type.

"Camerupt, come out and use Flame Burst!" The Eruption Pokemon appeared and fired an orange fireball.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" Tre commanded as the fire canine fired a stream if flames at the steel type. All three fire type attacks hit the legendary causing it to go back in it's den. The group and Team Eclipse then booked it for the exit. Team Eclipse hopped in a helicopter and went away. When the group and the rangers got out, they went to Scott's boat.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Scott said. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"It's no problem." Jackie said.

"We could help you anytime, anyplace." Jesse said.

"Thanks and Tre good luck on your test." Scott said.

"Thanks, Scott." Tre said. Jesse, Aipom, Jackie, and Tre got off at the end of Route 120. They exchanged goodbyes with Scott and then walked to a traveler's hut where they settled down for the night. After two days of walking across Route 121. They reached Lilycove City.

"We're finally here." Tre said. As they were walking to the Pokemon Center they ran into Aubrey and Jade.

"Yo what's up, Jesse?" Jade said.

"Nothing really, just ran into Registeel." Jesse said.

"That's awesome, I just caught a Granbull, at the safari zone and my Marshtomp evolved to Swarmpert, my Nuzleaf to Shiftry, and Meditite to Medicham." Jade said.

"Are you signed up for the Lilycove Battle Tournament?" Aubrey asked.

"No, are you?"

"Yeah sign up at the Pokemon Center." Jesse and the group with Jade and Aubrey we t to the Pokemon Center to sign up for the tournament.

(At Team Eclipse Headquarters)

"Capturing Registeel failed are you kidding me." Nigel said.

"Yes, sir we were defeated in battle and the Advanced ball failed." Hillary said.

"Hillary if you pull this crap again you are getting demoted and the scientists have to fix the advanced ball now get out here before I shoot someone." Nigel said.

 **Hey it's me again. I know it's been awhile. But, I decided to start writing again. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**


	32. Living it up in Lilycove

_**Jesse's team:**_

 ** _Aipom- Moves- Fire Punch, Swift, Double Hit, Double Team_**

 ** _Altaria- Moves- Sky Attack, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath_**

 _ **Golem- Rock Blast, Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Steamroller**_

 _ **Azumarill- Moves- Bubble Beam, Water Gun, Rollout, Aqua Tail**_

 _ **Camerupt- Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Overheat**_

 ** _Snorunt-_** _ **Moves- Frost Breath, Ice Fang, Headbutt, Crunch**_

 _ **At Uncle Ricky's ranch**_

 _ **Manectric- Moves- Wild Charge, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Bite**_

 ** _Hariyama- Moves- Arm Thrust, Force Palm, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss_**

 ** _Absol-_** _ **Moves- Night Slash, Bite, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse**_

* * *

 _After defeating Team Eclipse once again. The group has arrived in Lilycove City, where Tre will try to get into the Lilycove Academy of the Sciences and Jesse competing in the trainers tournament._ **  
**

"Hello I am here to sign up for the Lilycove Battle Tournament." Jesse said when he walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Yes right over here." a lady said over in the corner. Jesse walked over and signed up. "You got the last spot. The tournament has fifteen other trainers signed up for it. The bracket for the first round will be posted tonight. The first round battles are tomorrow."

"Got it." Jesse said to the lady. Then he went to get his Pokemon healed.

"Jesse Sparks someone has a message for you." a worker at the Pokemon center said. Jesse then went to the machine and saw it was his mom.

"Hey, Mom. How is it back in Cianwood?" Jesse said.

"Just great. Are you in Lilycove yet?" Jesse's mom asked.

"Yes." Jesse said.

"Well Aunt Mindy just moved there cause her work wanted her. You should go visit if you have time." his mom said.

"I will today because I have a tournament tomorrow." Jesse said.

"Okay tell her I said hi and good luck in your tournament tomorrow. Stay safe and love you." Jesse's mom also sent him her address.

"Bye, love you too." Jesse then told his friends he be gone for the day and picked up his Pokemon and went to his aunt's. Her house was right on the water of the coastal city. If was nice cause it was away from the resort area. Right when Jesse was about to knock on the door, Aunt Mindy came out.

"Jesse! Oh my god it's so nice to see you. Come in, I want to know all about your journey so far." Mindy said. Jesse walked in and sat at the kitchen table with her. "So what Pokemon do you have?"

"As you can see, Aipom is with me. I have a Hariyama, an Altaria, a Manectric, an Absol, an Azumarill, a Snorunt, a Camerupt, and a Golem. They all are really good Pokemon." Jesse replied.

"That's great, how many badges have you won?"

"I have six. I beat Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, and Winona."

"Nice! There is no gym in Lilycove, but there is one in Mossdeep City." Mindy said.

"I heard. I'm in that trainers tournament tomorrow at the contest center." Jesse said.

"Great, I'll come watch you battle." Mindy said. The rest of the day Jesse and his Aunt talked, she fed him lunch and then Jesse and Aipom went back to the Pokemon Center around five.

"Where were you all day?" Jackie asked when Jesse returned to the Pokemon center.

"I was visiting my Aunt Mindy. She just moved here from Littleroot Town. Where's, Tre?"

"He got his own private room for the week to study." Jackie said. "The bracket is posted want to go see it."

"Sure." Jesse said. The two along with Aipom walked to see it. Above the bracket was the rules. It was a sixteen trainer tourney. Rounds one and two were two on two battles, and the semifinals and finals were three on three. Jesse found out he was battling a kid named Doug in the first round. Adrian, Mason, Jade, Aubrey, and Anthony were all competing in the tournament also. While Jesse was looking at the bracket, Aipom started growling. "What is it boy." Jesse then turned around to see it was Adrian and his Sceptile.

"Well well, look who we have hear. If it isn't weak Jesse Sparks and his dinky Aipom." Adrian said.

"Shut up, Adrian." Jesse responded.

"What are you going to do every time we battle I win." Adrian said.

"We tied the first time and I nearly beat you the second."

"I hope I battle you in this tournament, so I could knock you out again." Adrian said while he and his Sceptile were walking away.

"We'll show him." Jesse told Aipom. After that ordeal, Jesse chilled at the Pokemon Center for the rest of the night. When Jesse woke up the next morning he ate and went immediately to the contest hall for the tournament his battle was second after Anthony's battle. Jesse watched the battle from the side. Anthony now with eight badges, easily defeated his opponent with his Shelgon and Solrock. I was then called to the battle for my battle against Doug.

"Ladies and Gentleman for our second battle today we have Jesse Sparks of Cianwood City and Doug Lester of Rustboro City. This battle should be super exciting." the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle. Both sides can substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers chose your first Pokemon." the referee said.

"Azumarill, I chose you!" Jesse yelled while throwing the Pokeball. The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon appeared from it's Pokeball ready for battle.

"Go, Delcatty!" Doug said. "Delcatty, use Zen Headbutt!" The Prim Pokemon charged forwarded with it's head glowing blue at the Johto Pokemon.

"Azumarill, use Rollout!" The water type rolled up in a ball and rolled like a boulder going down a hill towards the incoming normal type. Both Pokemon collided and cancelled each other attacks out. "Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The water type fired a stream of water towards the Hoenn Pokemon.

"Delcatty, dodge and use Shadow Ball!' The purple cat quickly dodged and fired a black and purple ball at the water type, hitting the Johto Pokemon before it could dodge. "Delcatty, use Scratch!" The evolution of Skitty's claws grew long and glowed white as it attempted to scratch the water type.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The Johto Pokemon blasted a spiraling stream of water at the attacking Hoenn Pokemon.

"Delcatty, dodge!" But, the normal type was pounded by the water type attack before it could dodge.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon's tail became covered in water as it swung it at the normal type, hitting the purple feline before it could dodge. "Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The water type blasted a stream of water at the Prim Pokemon.

"Delcatty, dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" The normal type jumped out of the way of the water attack and charged with a glowing blue forehead towards the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon.

"Azumarill, dodge and use Bubble Beam!" The Johto Pokemon dodged the Hoenn Pokemon just in time and then hit it with a barrage of light blue bubbles. Delcatty fainted after being hit.

"Delcatty is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner. Doug sent out your last Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go, Dustox!" Doug yelled. The bug and poison type appeared for battle. "Dustox, use Psybeam!" The Poison Moth Pokemon released a multicolored beam from it's eyes.

"Azumarill, counter it with Water Gun!" The water type released a stream of water at the incoming psychic attack. Both attacks collided and cancelled out.

"Dustox, use Silver Wind!" The bug and poison type flapped it's wings sending a wind of silver crescents at the water type.

"Azumarill, dodge then, use Aqua Tail!" The water type was too slow to dodge and was pummeled by the silver crescents. "Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!" Water swirled around the tail of the water type as it swung it at the Poison Moth Pokemon.

"Dustox, block it with Silver Wind!" Right before the gust of wind was released, the bug and poison type was slapped in he face by the water type's watery tail.

"Azumarill, use Water Gun!" The Aqua Rabbit fired an stream of water at the bug and poison type.

"Dustox, dodge, and use Venoshock!" The bug and poison type flew out of the way of the river of water and blasted globs of purple poisonous liquid from it's eyes. When the water type was hit it, it became poisoned.

"Azumarill, return!" The Johto Pokemon was sucked back into it's Pokeball. "Snorunt, I chose you!" The Snow Hat Pokemon appeared for battle. "Snorunt, use Headbutt!" The ice type attempted to slam it's head into the Poison Moth Pokemon.

"Dustox, dodge!" The bug and poison type narrowly dodged the normal type attack.

"Snorunt, get up and use Ice Fang!" The Snow Hat Pokemon's mouth glowed baby blue as it attempted to bite the bug and poison type.

"Dustox, stop it Silver Wind!" But, ice type was only three feet away when it was commanded to attack, so it sunk it's icy fangs into the bug and poison type.

"Snorunt, finish it with Frost Breath!" A wind of sparkling blue powder was released from the ice type's mouth, freezing the Poison Moth Pokemon before it could do anything. After the hit the evolution of Cascoon fell from the sky and fainted.

"Dustox is unable to battle, Snorunt is the winner. Making Jesse Sparks the winner of this battle." the referee shouted.

"You did it Snorunt!" Jesse said. Then Snorunt glowed white and it's body started to change to a circle shape and grew bigger ears, when it stopped glowing it was revealed Snorunt had evolved. Jesse put his Pokedex up to his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Glalie, the Face Pokemon. Glalie has a body made of rock, which hardens with an armor of ice. It has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires." the Pokedex said.

"Oh sweet! You finally evolved!" Jesse said. After that Jesse left the stadium for the Pokemon center to heal up. He then went to watch Jade's battle, which she won using her Swampert and Granbull. Jesse watched Devin ,Mason, Adrian ,and Aubrey win their fights. He then went back to the Pokemon Center to rest up for the night. At the end of the first day, he heard from Jackie he would be battling Jade.

"Yo, Jesse nice battle out there." Aubrey said when he walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks man, I heard you and Crobat killed it." Jesse said. "I have to battle Jade tomorrow, who are you battling?"

"I got Adrian tomorrow, I saw his fight earlier. He dominated with his Swellow and Dusclops."

"I know, I saw also." Jesse said. After talking for a little more, the two went to dinner with Jackie. After that Jesse and Jackie went back to the Pokemon Center.

"Who are you using tomorrow against Jade?" Jackie asked while walking.

"I'm using Aipom and Golem. I know both of them would put up a good fight." Jesse said. "Right, buddy." Jesse told Aipom who was on his shoulder. The Purple Monkey gave a big grin back. Jesse when right to sleep when he got back. The next day he woke up and ran to the contest hall for his battle against Jade. Their battle was the first one of the day. Jesse was called to battlefield almost immediately when he was inside the contest hall.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! I hope your ready for another day of action packed Pokemon battles, here at the Lilycove Battle Tournament. First up we have Jade of Littleroot Town and Jesse of Cianwood City. Both trainers showed strong performances in their first round of fighting. So, be ready for a good fight." the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

"I hope your ready." Jade said from across the battlefield.

"I was born ready." Jesse said back.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle. Both sides can substitute Pokemon. The battle will be over when one side runs out of Pokemon. Trainers chose your first Pokemon." the referee said.

"Aipom, I chose you!" Jesse yelled. The Long Tail Pokemon hopped off his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Go, Medicham!" Jade yelled. The fighting and psychic type appeared for battle. "Medicham, start off with Brick Break!" The Meditate Pokemon's jumped up in the air and attempted to karate chop the normal type from above.

"Aipom, intercept it with Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of Aipom's tail lit up in flames as it jumped up to intercept the incoming fighting attack. Both attacks collided and cancelled out.

"Medicham, follow up with Ice Punch!" The Hoenn Pokemon's right fist became surrounded with ice as it tried to punch the normal type.

"Aipom, jump up to dodge and then use Double Team!" The Johto Pokemon jumped up to dodge the punch and copied multiple fake versions of itself.

"Medicham try and find the real one." But, the fighting and psychic type seemed to have a hard time finding it.

"Aipom, use Swift!" The real one swung it's tail around firing yellow stars from it that hit the Meditate Pokemon before it could dodge. "Aipom, use Swift again!" The normal type opened up it's mouth and fired glowing white stars from it at the fighting and psychic type.

"Medicham, dodge and use Brick Break!" The fighting and psychic type dodged the white stars and then karate chopped the normal type.

"Aipom, use Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of the normal type's tail became engulfed in orange fire as it tried to punch the Meditate Pokemon.

"Medicham, stop it with Force Palm!" Right when the Long Tail Pokemon was about to punch it, the Hoenn Pokemon put it's hand up and blasted a light green blast from it. Stopping the Johto Pokemon from punching it.

"Aipom, use Double Hit!" The normal type attempted to slap the fighting and psychic type with it's back tail palm.

"Medicham, jump up to dodge!" The Meditate Pokemon jumped up to evade the normal type attack. "Now use High Jump Kick!" On the it's way down the psychic and fighting type leg glowed white as it attempted to kick the normal type.

"Aipom, dodge!" The Long Tail Pokemon just barely the attack. The fighting and psychic type hit the ground hard, causing massive damage to itself. "Aipom, while it's down, use Fire Punch!" The palm on the back of it's tail became fiery as it flunk it's back fist at the Meditate Pokemon.

"Medicham, get up and dodge!" But, the Hoenn Pokemon was too slow it was punched before it could move. Medicham fainted after being punched.

"Medicham is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Jade, sent out your last Pokemon." the referee said.

"Go, Aggron!" Jade yelled. The Iron Armour Pokemon roared when it came out of it's Pokeball. "Aggron, use Iron Tail!" The tail of the rock and steel glowed white as it swung it at the normal type.

"Aipom, hop over it's tail, and use then use Fire Punch!" The Long Tail Pokemon hopped over the Hoenn Pokemon's massive tail and with it's back tail palm engulfed in fire, punched the Hoenn Pokemon in the face.

"Aggron, use Rock Slide!" Multiple brown rocks appeared over the rock and steel type's, then they flew towards the Johto Pokemon.

"Aipom, dodge them!' The normal type was able to dodge the first few, but was ultimately pummeled by the rest of them.

"Aggron, use Iron Tail!" For a second time Lairon's evolution swung it's glowing white tail at the Long Tail Pokemon.

"Aipom, dodge and use Swift!" The purple monkey just barely dodged the incoming steel type attack, then opened it's mouth and fired white stars at the rock and steel type. The normal type attack hit the Iron Armour Pokemon, but was not very effective.

"Aggron, use Iron Tail again!" The rock and steel type swung it's large and glowing white tail and finally hit the normal type, sending the Johto Pokemon back towards where Jesse was standing. Aipom had fainted after the attack. Jesse picked up his fainted Pokemon, it woke up and hopped back on his shoulder.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Aggron is the winner. Jesse sent out your last Pokemon." the referee said.

"Golem, I chose you!" The Kanto Pokemon appeared ready for a fight. "Golem, let's start this off with Rock Blast!" The Megaton Pokemon's head glowed orange as it blasted silver rocks from it.

"Aggron, stop them with Brick Break!" The Iron Armour Pokemon's fist lit up white as it split the silver rocks if half. "Aggron, use Brick Break!" The rock and steel type tried to karate chop the rock and ground type.

"Golem, dodge!" But, the Megaton Pokemon was too slow, it was chopped before it could dodge.

"Aggron, use Iron Tail!" The rock and steel type tail glowed white as it swung it at the Kanto Pokemon.

"Golem, use Earthquake!" The Megaton Pokemon jumped in the air and when it landed an earthquake erupted stopping Aggron in it's tracks. "Golem, now use Hammer Arm!" The Kanto Pokemon jumped up with it's glowing white forearm to the rock and steel type. The rock and ground was able to hit the Iron Armour Pokemon before it could dodge. "Golem, use Hammer Arm again!" The Megaton Pokemon attempted to smash it's glowing white rock solid arm into the Hoenn Pokemon.

"Aggron, use Brick Break to intercept it!" The rock and steel type karate chopped the Kantonian Pokemon's forearm to cancel it out. "Aggron, follow up with Brick Break!" The rock and steel type quickly bashed it arm into the Megaton Pokemon, before it could dodge. "Aggron, use Iron Tail!" The Iron Armour Pokemon's tail lit up white as it swung it at the rock and ground type.

"Golem, use Hammer Arm!" The Megaton Pokemon bashed it's glowing white forearm into the face of the rock and steel type before it was hit by the steel attack. "Golem, use Earthquake!" The rock and ground type jumped up and caused an earthquake that hit the Hoenn Pokemon before it could dodge. Aggron fainted after being hit.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Golem is the winner. Making Jesse Sparks the winner of this battle." the referee said.

"Nice job, Golem!" Jesse told his Pokemon before returning it to it's Pokeball.

"Wow what a great battle, that was down to the wire!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker.

Jesse then headed for the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon healed up. He saw Jade there doing the same thing. "Hey nice job out there." he told Jade.

"You too, your Golem was awesome, same with Aipom." she replied happily.

"Thanks." Jesse responded. The two talked and watched the other tournament battles on the Pokemon Battle Channel, or PBC. She told him that she caught a Granbull at the safari zone and caught a Skarmory and her Nuzleaf evolved to a Shiftry. At the end of the day, the final four bracket was revealed. It was Jesse vs Aubrey, and Devin vs Anthony. Jesse stayed up all night thinking and planning for the battle against Aubrey.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but I had so much this winter. I have had zero time to write, so forgive me. Next chapter will probably take pretty long to make since it is going to be longer. But, after that I will start posting more consistently.**


End file.
